Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo - Vocaloid Gakuen
by Exildan el Inspirado
Summary: Narra la historia de un joven adolescente que pensaba en pasarla bien con cinco amigos en un festival. Sin embargo, el destino tomó otro curso y los eligió a todos para ser parte de la "Academia Vocaloid", en el "Archipiélago Yama", un universo sintético que enlaza el mundo real con el mundo virtual. Miku Hatsune, la directora de la academia, estaba impaciente por ese momento...
1. Prólogo Vocaloid Gakuen

**¿Qué tal? Soy Exildan el Inspirado y bueno, soy un autor que recientemente llegó a FanFiction desde mediados del año pasado. Debería ser un poco cuidadoso con este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo. Obviamente en los fics de Vocaloid la gran mayoría de autores y lectores son chicas y claro que el género de Romance está a la orden del día, pero me he propuesto hacer algo diferente en este lado del charco, que involucra los géneros de Humor y Amistad (Friendship). No prefiero que este fic sea popular, pero desearía experimentar algo innovador aquí.**

**Espero les guste, pero de seguro no entenderán muy bien este inicio. Por eso les tengo que explicar en primer lugar que esto es un PRÓLOGO de la historia que estoy escribiendo. Contiene adelantos y claro, no podría faltar el ROMANCE, que es lo que más desean aquí, sin embargo, TENGO QUE ACLARAR QUE ESA TEMÁTICA LLEGARÁ EN CAPÍTULOS MUY LEJANOS.**

**Pero antes debo avisar que puede contener lenguaje fuerte (pero no frecuente) y un enorme elenco de OC's, claro, sin obviar a los personajes de Vocaloid. No se olviden de comentar y por favor, no se enojen tanto con el protagonista...**

**Para intensificar un poco más el asuntito, les voy a presentar las parejas que se van a manifestar en toda esta historia:**

**\+ MikuXKaito: Pareja muuuuuy común.**

**\+ RinXLen: La más típica de los fanfics. **

**\+ MaikaXBruno: No he visto hasta ahora algún fic que presente a estos dos.**

**\+ LukaXKaito: Otra pareja dispareja...**

**\+ GakupoXMiku: wat**

**\+ LukaXMiku: Evidenciando yuri...**

**\+ GumiXKaito: Kaito, no seas travieso...**

**\+ IAXOliver: Eso sí es nuevo.**

**\+ YOHIOloidXMaika: Otra novedad.**

**\+ MeikoXKaito: Este peliazul es todo un loquillo...**

**\+ KaitoXGakupo: Aunque me duela, tendré que escribir escenas Slash. ¿POR QUÉEEE?**

**\+ MikuXLen: Sí, también tengo que arriesgarme a romper un vínculo fraternal...**

**\+ Y muchas más... INCLUYENDO LAS PAREJAS ENTRE OC'S Y VOCALOIDS.**

* * *

**Como debo de hacer antes de un fic, iniciaré por escribir el**** Disclaimer más perfecto jamás visto:**

* * *

_**Vocaloid es un programa de software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation, mas los personajes no originales presentes en el fic fueron creados por diversas compañías virtuales como Crypton Future Media Inc., Zero-G, Internet. Co., Voctro Labs, entre otros. En cuanto a los temas musicales que se presenten en el transcurso del fic, son totalmente correspondientes a sus creadores. Este fic es escrito con el único propósito de entretener y no se pretende lucrar de ninguna manera.**_

* * *

**Febrero, 2015.**

* * *

Finalmente mis días de estudio se terminaron. Secundaria completa… Oh, esperen… falta algo… Se me olvidó aquella academia, el obstáculo más jodido de mi vida…

Pero no era una academia cualquiera. Cuando mis amigos y yo nos dimos cuenta de quién rayos era la directora, nos quedábamos sin palabras:

* * *

**-¿Ella es la directora? Tiene que ser una broma…**

**-La conozco… Ese atuendo…**

**-Eres… **

**-Bienvenidos, muchachos. Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y soy la directora de este instituto.**

* * *

Pero antes de empezar, se preguntarán, ¿Cómo empezó todo esto? ¿Cómo estuvimos allí y por qué? Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en darle sentido a lo que les contaré. Si se tomaran la molestia de escuchar la **_larguísima _**historia detrás de todo, lo comprenderán a la perfección.

Un día como cualquiera… Estaba aburrido en mi casa, escuchando algo de música, hasta que… una llamada salvaje aparece. Revisé mi celular y me dí cuenta de que la llamada era de Arturo, uno de mis mejores amigos.

**-Vaya sorpresa…-**dije**\- No llama muy seguido a mi número…**

Procedí a contestarle. Fue ahí donde comenzó mi pre-aventura.

**_-¿Qué tal, Arturo?_**

**_-¿Romu-chan? _**

**_-¿Pasa algo? No llamas mucho a este número.-_**dije.

**_-Exacto. Por eso mismo, quería sorprenderte desde el inicio.-_**respondió.

**_-¿Estás insinuando algo? Vamos, escupe tus palabras y dime qué maquiavélico plan tienes en mente._**

**_-Pues vengo a darte una gran noticia: Mañana iré con unos amigos al NatsuMatsuri 2015. Me preguntaba si quisieras ir allá. Dicen que llegarán muchos artistas y los disfraces de cosplay serán más llamativos que el del año pasado. Te divertirás bastante. Hasta podrías conocer a muchas chicas allá…_**

**_-Ejem… Arturo, no te olvides de Blanca…_**

**_-Era broma, je, je… Si te anda bien con ella, ni modo… Bueno, ¿qué dices, eh? ¿Te apuntas?_**

**_-Déjame pensarlo, entonces. Estoy aburrido y ya sabes, mis padres…_**

**_-No hay problema. Tienes hasta la noche para decidirlo. _**

**_-Bien._**

**_-Oh, espera… Alguien más me está llamando..._**

Luego de un corto silencio, Arturo empezó a hablar, pero no conmigo exactamente.

**_-Estaba esperando tu llamada, Karen… ¿Y? ¿Ya te decidiste?_**

**_-Eh… Disculpa… ¿Arturo? ¿Me oyes?_ -**pregunté.

**_-Romu-chan, voy a colgar. Estoy hablando con una amiga y quiero que sea a solas, ¿está claro?_**

**_-Como quieras…_**

Colgué de una vez. No le tomé tanta importancia a esa tal Karen. Lo que me interesaba era el NatsuMatsuri. Escuché que era un festival de cultura pop japonesa y bueno, todo lo relacionado a ella, como ánimes, J-Rock y J-Pop, cosplay, manga, etc, etc, etc… En otras palabras, un paraíso para otakus como Arturo. Iba a celebrarse en un estadio (Y lo repito, en un estadio) en el centro de la ciudad… y quedaba lejos.

Bueno, me salí del tema un poquito. El resto de ese día, fue otra cosa… Hablé con mis padres, les dije lo del festival, ellos aceptaron, me fui a pasar el rato en el parque para meditarlo y al final, acepté la petición de Arturo y le dije que sí iba a ir.

Ahora faltaba la prueba de fuego: Blanca. Se preguntarán, ¿Quién es ella? Pues es mi novia. Y no tiene los mismos gustos que Arturo, sino "otros", y cuando me refiero a "otros", quiero decir "Equinos de colores que viven en un reino de cuento de hadas". No cabe otra explicación más lógica.

Ok, me salí del tema otra vez…

Tenía que decirle lo del NatsuMatsuri sí o sí. Ella debía saberlo. Además, ella se lleva bien con Arturo, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo eso sucedió. Hace un mes, Arturo no quería verla ni en pintura.

Una llamada… era la única forma.

**_-¿Qué tal, Blanca? ¿Estás ahí?_**

**_-Hola, mi amor… ¿Qué pasa?_**

Su voz algo extraña me daba a entender que estaba dormida. Tuve que ser lo más breve posible para dejarla dormir.

**_-De seguro te habrás enterado de parte de Arturo… Él se irá al NatsuMatsuri 2015 mañana._**

**_-Sí; ya lo sabía. Me lo dijo en la tarde.-_**contestó.

**_-Bueno… De hecho, él me ha invitado junto a unos amigos a ir allá, asi que…_**

**_-Rómulo… No es necesario que me pidas a mí el permiso. Si quieres ir con ellos, tienes todo el derecho de divertirte._**

**_-Bueno, me siento obligado a decírtelo, porque… ya sabes… Hay muchas chicas que harán cosplay allá y…_**

**_-No quiero empezar con eso otra vez. Eso depende de ti, y claro que eso me preocupa, pero… Confío en ti, Rómulo._**

**_-Gracias, Blanca. Por cierto… ¿Comprarás la siguiente película para verla juntos?-_**pregunté.

Hizo un largo bostezo que resonó de manera estridente en mi teléfono.

**_-Cuando regreses, claro._**

**_-Lo esperaré con ansias. Trataré de llamarte cuando esté allá._**

**_-Hecho. Cuídate, mi amor._**

**_-Me haces sonrojar cuando dices eso… En fin. Buenas noches, Blanca._**

**_-Buenas noches. Que sueñes conmigo._**

**_-Y tú conmigo, tontita. Ya deja de soñar con alicornios._**

* * *

Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir? Rómulo, no quiero alarmarte, pero Blanca se va a encabronar contigo en 3… 2… 1…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**_-¡CÁLLATE!_**

Ese grito era muy fuerte. Alejé el teléfono lo más que pude.

**-¡Argh! ¡Mis oídos!**

Muy tarde me di cuenta de que Blanca colgó. Decidí no volverla a molestar hasta mañana.

**-Diablos… Hasta sus gritos en celular son horrendos…**

Hice un enorme suspiro y me eché a dormir. Mientas estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, me dije a mí mismo:

**-Confío en que la pasaré muy bien mañana. Espero vivir plenamente estos últimos días de vacaciones, porque parece que mis padres ya quieren meterme en una preparatoria…**

Obviamente eso no fue tan así. Pensaba que sería solo un par de días, pero no me imaginé que serían seis meses de "tortura". Además, no tuve un buen comienzo en esa academia…

* * *

**-Indisciplina, acusaciones sin motivo e intento de escapatoria en horario de clases. Todo eso en tu primera semana... **

**-¿Algún problema, señorita Hatsune? Puedo ser más travieso si desea.- **respondí, encarándola.

**-Joven Rómulo, debes comprender que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti. Lo que haces es desaprovecharla.**

**-¿Desaprovecharla, eh? Solo trato de sobrevivir en esta academia. No entiendo hasta ahora por qué diablos me han escogido para estar aquí. Directora Miku, tenga esto bien presente: ¡No pertenezco a este lugar!**

Su rostro se torno serio. Aún así, no le quitaba esa gracia.

**-¿En serio piensas irte de aquí?** -preguntó.

**-¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir en este momento…? **

**-Entonces gradúate. Y para eso mereces tener que esforzarte estos seis meses. Si continúas haciendo esto, es posible que tengas que quedarte otros seis meses aquí.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Y qué pasará con mis amigos?**

**-Ellos pueden esperar.**

**-¡Arg! No puede ser...**

**-Hiciste muchas infracciones, como gritarle a la maestra Kagamine e insultar al maestro Kaito. Eso es imperdonable. Debes ser sancionado.**

**-¿Me va a suspender? Mucho mejor…**

**-¡Claro que no!-**exclamó- **Recibirás clases complementarias por una semana en esta academia.**

**-No entiendo a que se refiere. Dígamelo en español, no en japonés. -**me burlé.

**-Quiero decir que te quedarás aquí hasta la noche durante las próximas clases. Es más, la maestra Luka Megurine te va a instruir.**

**-¿Qué dijiste? No me estará mintiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡NOOOOO!**

* * *

Como sea, en realidad no me fue nada bien las primeras dos semanas…

Continuando con mi historia, tuve que alistar mis cosas al día siguiente y despedirme de mis padres… y de Blanca.

**-¿Ya te irás, verdad?**

**-Sí…** -respondí.

**-Te extrañaré, Romulo.**

**-No exageres. Son solo unos días. ¿Qué tan largos podrían ser para ti, Blanquita?**

Porque para mí, fue una maldita odisea…

**-Tienes razón… Bueno, cuídate mucho, ¿ok?**

**-Claro…**

Blanca aprovechó un momento de descuido para acercarse hacia mí y besarme como nunca ant…

* * *

(*Escena romántica omitida*)

* * *

Luego de esa despedida, tomé un taxi y llegué directo a la casa de Arturo. Toqué la puerta lo más fuerte que pude. De inmediato, ésta se abrió.

**-Miren quién ha llegado… No debes tardar tanto, Romu-chan.**

**-Como siempre juzgándome por ser impuntual… No cambias, Arturo.**

**-¡Sabía que estarías aquí, amigo! Ven; te presento al resto de la pandilla. **

Avancé hacia la sala. Allí estaban tres amigos más.

-**Ellos son César, David y Elías.-**prosiguió- **Chicos, preséntense.**

César era el que llevaba gafas. Traía una curiosa camiseta negra y tenía a la mano un celular de última generación. Se dice que con ese aparato éste tipo se vuelve todo un intelectual.

**-No se ve que tienes pinta de otaku. Como sea, un gusto conocerte.-**dijo él, mientras con un dedo se acomodaba dichas gafas.

David era el más callado. No hablaba mucho. Sin embargo, Arturo me reveló un secreto muy interesante: Ha sido muy popular en su vida escolar. Ya sabrán por qué…

**-Qué onda…**

Y Elías… era solo un pervertido, y también el amigo de la infancia de Arturo, nada más.

**-¿Qué tal…? Arturo me contó mucho de ti. Me dijo que estas con una chica muy hermosa… Eres todo un loquillo, hermano…**

**-¿Loquillo? Ok, como tú digas… En fin, ¿Ya estamos todos listos, no?-**pregunté a Arturo.

**-Claro que sí. -**aseguró César-** Desde ya tenemos que irnos al festival.**

**-Aún no- **interrumpió Arturo**\- Falta alguien más…**

**-¿Qué? Pero falta poco para que empiece el NatsuMatsuri. No debemos perder más tiempo.-**contestó César.

**-Tranquilízate. En instantes vendrá.**

Y en efecto, en instantes alguien pareció tocar la puerta. De inmediato Arturo corrió y la abrió.

No se imaginan la sorpresa que los cuatro (David, Elías, César y yo) nos dimos.

**-¡**_**Ohayou**_**!**

_Algo anda mal aquí..._

**-¿Una chica? ¡Explícame esto, Arturo!**

**-De inmediato, amigos. No se desesperen...**

Arturo sostuvo el brazo de aquella chica y la presentó ante nosotros.

**-Caballeros, les presento a una gran amiga mía. Su nombre es Karen.**

Vale saber que esa tal Karen fue la razón por la que tuvimos que soportar seis meses de clases absurdas en esa extraña academia. Da igual, vamos a describirla:

Karen es una chica que por cosas del destino se topó con Arturo en el Otakufest del año pasado (12 de Noviembre del 2014) mientras yo estaba durmiendo y soñando en el lugar favorito de Blanca (no pregunten). Es una gran fanática de los ánimes románticos y en ocasiones habla en japonés nivel "por debajo de principiante", claro indicio de que es una fangirl hecha y derecha. No puede relacionarse muy bien con las personas que no comparten sus mismos gustos, pero de cualquier forma tiene una vida social muy activa. Hasta ahí, todo ok. Pero toda cosa tiene su lado oscuro y mórbido... y esa enorme cartera que lleva se ve muy sospechosa...

**-¡_Sugoi_! ¿Trajiste más gente? -**preguntó Karen.

**-No puedo irme sin ellos. Tu sabes, son mis amigos también.**

César no podía soportar su curiosidad e hizo una pregunta muy directa.

**-Preferiría mantener la discreción, pero... ¿Se puede saber por qué tu amiga está llevando esa cartera tamaño jumbo? **

**-Son mis cosas. -**respondió Karen**\- Allí llevo mi ropa.**

**-No vamos de campamento. -**intervine**\- Es demasiada ropa para solo un día de festival. Un disfraz de cosplay ocuparía la mitad de ese bolso.**

**-...**

Hubo un largo silencio. Karen respiró profundamente y tomó el tema con mucha tranquilidad.

**-Bien, me atrapaste... No tengo ningún problema en mostrarles lo que estoy llevando. ¿Quieren ver?**

Abrió su bolso y retiró un DVD de...

**-¿Qué mierda...? ¿"Free!"?**

Además de eso, sacó de allí una decena de historietas (o mangas) que involucran "hombres 'tan machos' que no necesitan de una mujer para sobrevivir". César quedó en shock, yo no pude soportar tanto yaoi y miré a otro lado, a David no le pasó nada y a Elías le importó un carajo esa revelación; sus ojos seguían brillando.

**-Alerta de fujoshi...-**dijo David, en voz baja.

**-Arturo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -**pregunté.

**-Seguro. **

Lo llevé a un rincón del lugar. César y Elías nos siguieron. David se quedó en su sitio.

**-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Una fujoshi aquí? ¿Estás demente o qué?**

**-¿Tienen algún problema, amigos? Karen es una invitada de honor, así que no puedo echarla de aquí. Lo siento. Y otra cosa: me da igual si es una fujoshi o no, yo la aceptaré como tal. -**respondió Arturo, mientras sonreía.

**-Esto no puede estar pasando... -**se quejó César.

**-Por favor...-**interrumpió Elías**\- No tiene nada de malo que ella esté aquí. Toda persona que desea ir con nosotros es bienvenida.**

**-¿Lo ven? Aprendan de Elías. Él no tiene ningún problema en esto.**

Pero si se nota a leguas que el imbécil de Elías ya está teniendo deseos inmorales con Karen...

**-Si no puedes echarla tú, ¡entonces lo haré yo!** -exclamé.

De pronto apareció un monstruo detrás de nosotros...

**-_Gomenne_ si estoy interrumpiendo, pero ¿no deberíamos irnos ya al NatsuMatsuri?**

**-¡AAAAAAAH!**

De un tremendo salto nos separamos todos. No tuvimos otra opción que dejarla ir con nosotros.

**-Sí, Karen... Ahorita mismo nos vamos...**

_Yo te voy a matar, Arturo..._

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Karen también es una completa fan de los idols virtuales de Vocaloid. Es tan fanática que…

* * *

**-¿Estás loca? ¿Te quedarás aquí?**

**-Por supuesto, Romu-chan. Desde que conocí esta academia me propuse como meta ser una idol como la directora Miku. No me rendiré y me graduaré para quedarme.**

**-¡Abre los ojos, Karen! -**grité**\- Estás en un mundo virtual que no tiene nada de emocionante. Nosotros vinimos aquí para rescatarte y tú nos estás ignorando.**

**-Admítanlo: Ustedes planeaban deshacerse de mí…**

Por cada segundo que pasaba, se enojaba más y más.

**-¿Acaso creían que no me daría cuenta? Me odian por ser como soy. –**prosiguió**\- Solo con mirarlos me di cuenta. Ustedes… Quiero decir, todos mis amigos, me aceptaron solo por pena. Por eso, quiero olvidarme de todo y comenzar de nuevo aquí. Los hermanos Kagamine y la maestra Gumi aceptaron mi decisión. Ahora les toca a ustedes.**

**-Tienes razón, Karen: Te detesto. Pero el que te quedes aquí no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Y Arturo mucho menos…**

* * *

Bueno, como era de esperarse, nos fuimos todos juntos hacia el centro de la ciudad a disfrutar del festival... ¿Qué les parece si empezamos escuchando el opening adecuado para no aburrirnos en el camino?

* * *

(Inserte tema de opening "Eir Aoi – Cobalt Sky" aquí)

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al estadio y recibimos una no agradable sorpresa... ¡Y todo por culpa de Arturo!

**-¿Qué es esto? ¡Está cerrado! ¡Debería suponerse que el festival debe ser hoy! -**grité.

**-No puede ser... Pero si me dijeron que era hoy...-** balbuceó Arturo.

De repente un señor de casi cuarenta años de edad que pasó por allí llegó y trató de entrar al mismísimo estadio. Cuando éste estuvo a punto de ingresar, César lo detuvo.

**-Disculpe** -dijo - **¿Aquí no es el lugar donde se hará el festival de-?**

**-El NatsuMatsuri será mañana. **

**-¿QUÉEEEE?**

Todos sudamos frio. Arturo estaba temblando.

**-En serio, jovencitos, es vergonzoso que ustedes no sepan qué fecha es hoy**.-dijo ese sujeto.

**-Y nosotros sentimos vergüenza de él-** agregué, señalando a Arturo- **Él nos invitó para ir hoy y usted nos dió esta noticia. Sentimos molestarlo.**

**-No se preocupen; todos tenemos amigos así...**

Arturo se sintió tan avergonzado a tal punto que parecía estar pintado de rojo.

**-A propósito, ¿Ustedes son de aquí o vinieron de muy lejos?-**preguntó ese señor.

**-De hecho no somos de aquí. Tuvimos que tardar horas para llegar a este lugar.**

El sujeto se quedó pensando y rascándose la barbilla. Luego de esa acción cursi, no lo dudó ni un segundo más y decidió ayudarnos.

**-Tranquilos, pueden hospedarse en un hotel cerca de aquí. Síganme, conozco muy bien ese lugar.**

Nos direccionó hacia el enorme edificio, que tenía un toque de estilo oriental.

**-Les garantizo que es un lugar muy cómodo, al igual que el costo por habitación. Lo siento, pero tengo que volver al estadio. Soy parte del personal de limpieza y no debo perder parte de mi sueldo por ustedes. Hasta luego.**

El señor se alejó y se despidió de nosotros.

_¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Vamos a golpear a Arturo!_

**-¿Ves lo que ocasionas, Arturo? Ahora vamos a gastar más de lo necesario por confundirte de fecha. Muchas gracias, idiota.-**dije.

**-No se molesten, amigos. Yo pagaré por todos ustedes.** –respondió Arturo, culpándose-** Tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir este día.**

Entramos al hotel. La recepcionista nos atendió muy amablemente. Nunca creímos que sería tan barato el precio por habitación. Aunque nuestros fondos alcanzaban para seis, solo pedimos dos: Una para Karen y otra para el resto. Obviamente alguien tenía que quejarse...

**-¿Qué? ¿Dos habitaciones? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Arturo?** -preguntó Elías.

**-Así es. Es lo mejor.**

**-¿P-pero por qué?-**volvió a preguntar.

**-¿Tienes algún problema, Elías? Como caballeros, debemos dar a las damas su propio espacio. **

**-Además, ya sabemos todos que le echaste un ojo a Karen. No somos tan tontos como para no darnos cuenta.-**replicó César.

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-¿Qué otra cosa podemos creer, Elías?** -le pregunté- **Olvídate de ella. Una fujoshi es capaz de convertirte en alguien que juega para el otro equipo, y no es broma.**

**-Eso lo veo imposible…**

**-Ya basta, amigos** -interrumpió Arturo**\- Solamente concentrémonos en el festival. Ya saben, ustedes pueden ir a donde deseen y a la salida nos reuniremos todos en la puerta como quedamos. Otros puntos de reunión pueden ser los conciertos. Y si llevaron algún disfraz, no duden en ponérselo.**

**-Como tú digas, campeón…** -respondió César.

En conclusión, pasamos la noche en un hotel medio japonés que nunca habíamos visto en nuestras vidas gracias a este tarado (Arturo) que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver el jodido calendario.

Y eso fue lo que pasó antes de que todo este incidente del instituto de la idol virtual más conocida en este mundillo ocurriera. Aunque debo de admitir que al final hubiese deseado quedarme otros seis meses más…

* * *

_Cuando salió el sol nuevamente, el mundo a nuestro alrededor cambió._

_Seis elegidos llegaron y la chica de coletas verdes los esperaba con muchas ansias…_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Como mencioné en el inicio: No se olviden de comentar. Si les gustó, entonces me darían más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**


	2. ¡Malvenidos al instituto!

**Al fin, terminé el primer capítulo de este fic. Si creían que esta historia iba a ser eliminada, pues están equivocados. Aquí comienza todo. Comienzan los seis meses de clases en la Academia Vocaloid con nuestros seis protagonistas, soportando momentos inesperados, humor, acción, lógica, y romance, pero solo un poco (Para no empalagar el asunto de tanto "twincest", tal vez). Espero les agrade. Y como lo dije anteriormente, "No se olviden de comentar". ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

**¡Malvenidos al instituto! (Capítulo 1)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el giro de tuerca ocurrió. Cualquiera que haya notado un gran cambio a su alrededor se pudo quedar perplejo… excepto Karen, eso sí… De hecho ésta se desmayó al ver frente a frente a la tan famosa Miku (Apuesto mi vida a que le dieron convulsiones antes de desmayarse).

Bien, continuemos con lo que pasó después de aquella quedada en el hotel…

Comenzó todo en la mañana. Estaba dormido en ese entonces, hasta que escuché las voces de César y Elías.

**-¿No la encontraron?**

**-Así es. Arturo sigue buscándola. No puedo creer que se haya ido…**

**-Tal vez ella tenía tanto miedo de ti que quiso largarse por tener a un pervertido cerca.**

**-No es momento para bromas, César. Karen dijo que no se iría al festival sin nosotros. Un momento… ¿Rómulo sigue durmiendo?**

Estaba por abrir mis ojos. De pronto Elías me movió de la cama hasta caer de ahí.

**-¡Au!**

**-¡Despierta, Romu-chan! ¡Tenemos un problema enorme! **-gritó Elías.

Estiré mis brazos y di un ruidoso bostezo. Luego de eso me desesperé.

**-¿Qué pasó?** -pregunté- **¿Mataron a Arturo? ¿David está parloteando? ¿A Vin Diesel le creció pelo? ¿Harán una secuela de la película "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey"? ¿"Zero No Tsukaima" tendrá una quinta temporada? ¿Integraron a más fujoshis a la pandilla? ¿Arrestaron a los activistas de la "Marcha contra la televisión basura"? ¡Vamos, dímelo!**

**-Mucho peor: ¡Karen ha desaparecido!** -exclamó.

¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? Meh… Como si me interesara…

**-Ok, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella…-**respondí.

**-Rómulo, esto es en serio. Arturo la está buscando por todo el hotel como un loco.**

Me puse de pié y miré directamente a Elías. Algo raro de él me llamó la atención.

**-¿Por qué llevas puesto ese uniforme escolar? ¿Acaso irás así al NatsuMatsuri?**

César se acercó y para mi sorpresa llevaba el mismo uniforme que el de Elías.

**-¿Tú también, César?**

**-Mírate a ti primero, Romu-chan.-**me contestó.

Obedecí a César. Al mirarme, me quedé con la cara de WTF?

**-¿Pero qué carajos…? ¡También tengo puesto el mismo uniforme! Eso quiere decir que… No, no puede ser… ¿¡Quién de ustedes me quitó la ropa y me puso esto?!**

**-Aunque no lo parezca, despertamos vestidos así.** -comentó Elías.

**-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?**

**-Lo juro. -**respondió.- **Además, yo estoy más acostumbrado a levantarles la falda a las chicas…**

**-Sí que eres un puerco, Elías.**

De pronto David entró a la habitación, y vaya sorpresa: También llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que nosotros tres.

**-Chicos, miren…-**dijo David, mientras nos mostraba un documento.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Solo lee…**

David me entregó la hoja de papel y la leí. Decía:

* * *

**_Academia Vocaloid - Ficha de matrícula Escolar_**

_Nombre de el(la) estudiante:__**Karen Alfaro**_

_Edad:__**17**_

_Ocupación actual:__**Preuniversitaria**_

**_La validez de esta ficha de matrícula se confirmará si el estudiante firma en el espacio debajo de este documento._**

* * *

Debajo de la hoja, se veían dos firmas: Una era de Karen, el cual era un tremendo garabato. La otra firma era de la directora de cierta academia, que al parecer eran dos letras mayúsculas: **H.M.**

No se mostraba el nombre de aquella directora en ese papel. Era algo muy sospechoso, y a la vez extraño.

**-David, ¿Dónde encontraste esto?- **pregunté.

**-En su habitación…- **respondió tímidamente.

**-¡Esta es la peor hoja de matrícula de la historia!-** exclamó Elías- **Ni siquiera pide teléfono, dirección o información de sus padres. ¡Debe de ser una farsa! ¡Seguro que la secuestraron!**

**-Entonces explica esa marca de agua en la hoja.** –intervino César- **Es una insignia, y parece ser la misma que está bordada en nuestros uniformes.**

Elías se miró el uniforme y se sorprendió.

**-Mierda… Tienes razón. No creo que un puñado de estafadores se atreva a gastar tanto para fabricar esta ropa, diseñar esta insignia y secuestrarnos. Arturo se olvidó de ver esto.-**dijo.

**-Vocaloid… Es un nombre muy extraño.**-dije- **¿A alguno le suena?**

**-Emm… No. No me suena para nada.**\- respondió Elías.

**-De hecho a mí sí, pero no recuerdo mucho. Lo escuché en alguna parte, pero no sé cuándo ni dónde.**-opinó César.

**-Encontré esto también…-** murmuró David.

Retiró de su bolsillo una carta ya abierta. Elías se la arrebató segundos después.

**-¿Una pista más? ¡Genial! –**exclamó.

**-¿Podrías leerla en voz alta?**

**-Por supuesto…**

* * *

_¡Felicidades! Has sido seleccionado(a) de entre millones de personas para formar parte de esta academia artística. Como Directora estoy confiada en que personas como tú desatarán su talento oculto en este instituto. Te divertirás en grande y la pasarás bien junto con nuestros más queridos maestros. Junto a esta carta hay un mapa. Allí verás dónde nos ubicamos. Nos vemos en la ceremonia de apertura._

_¡Sayonara! (n_n)_

_Directora de la Academia Vocaloid._

* * *

**-¿"****_¡Sayonara! (n_n)_****"? Al parecer la directora está medio... ida. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien con un trabajo serio como este pueda hacer esa despedida y ese emoticón?** –dije.

**-Parece propio de una otaku.-**aseguró Elías.

**-A propósito, David… ¿Dónde está ese mapa?-**preguntó César.

**-No está ahí…**

Elías quedó cabizbajo. Luego de eso, golpeó la pared.

**-No puede ser… ¿Ahora cómo vamos a hallar a Karen?**

**-Oye, tenemos los jodidos uniformes puestos. **-le dije-¿**No lo entiendes? ¡Nos eligieron también a nosotros! Será mejor que rebusquemos nuestras cosas; tal vez nos hayan dejado cartas como esa.**

**-¡Es cierto! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a ver!**

Y por supuesto, era lógico. David encontró una carta en su mochila.

Dentro de unos minutos, Arturo regresó a la habitación, y… con lágrimas en sus ojos. En serio.

**-Karen… ¿A dónde te has ido?**

Se arrodilló y azotó su cabeza contra el suelo, echándose a llorar.

**-Romu-chan… ¿Arturo está llorando?** –preguntó Elías.

**-Hmmm…**

Me aparté de mi mochila y miré al llorón de cerca.

**-Veamos… está tirado en el suelo y está haciendo quejidos mientras se tapa la vista. No, Elías, no parece que esté llorando**. -contesté- **Creo que no pudo aguantarlo más y tal vez está meando por los ojos aquí en el piso. Se está tapando la vista porque no quiere que lo veamos orinar.**

**-Ah, ya entiendo… Entonces sigamos buscando.**

**-Exacto, dejémoslo allí. Sigamos buscando.**

* * *

Qué hijo de la grandísima…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Repentinamente, Arturo dejó de llorar. Por otra parte, finalmente encontré en mi mochila la carta y mi ficha de matrícula en la academia.

**-Ustedes… ¿SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE MÍ, IDIOTAS? Karen desapareció y lo único que hacen es estar así como si nada…**

**-¡Cállate, tarado!** –exclamé- **Estamos buscando pistas y tus lloriqueos nos estorban.**

**-¡Maldito…!**

Se abalanzó hacia mí para golpearme. Sin embargo César y Elías lo detuvieron.

**-¡Sueltenme! ¡Rómulo se merece una paliza!- **gritó Arturo, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para librarse de los dos.

**-Arturo, Romu-chan tiene razón**. –aclaró César- **Hemos encontrado todos la forma de cómo recuperar a Karen.**

Al escuchar eso, se detuvo en seco.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya saben dónde está?**

**-No, pero creemos que puede estar…**

César recogió el mapa de David y se la entregó a Arturo.

**-Aquí.-** dijo, mientras señaló una parte del plano.

**-Dice "Academia Vocaloid". ¿Están seguros de que allí puede estar?**

**-No lo sabemos, aunque es la única pista que tenemos**. –intervine- **Tomemos nuestras cosas y salgamos de este hotel de inmediato.**

**-Sí… Vayámonos de aquí.**

Salimos rápidamente del hotel. Increíblemente la recepcionista que nos atendió también desapareció, pero no le tomamos tanta importancia. Lo que pasó después nos hizo creer que… la mierda se puso real.

**-¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ? ¡La ciudad está…!**

**-Diferente…**

**-Habían varios edificios altos aquí. ¡Los vi con mis propios ojos! –**gritó Elías- **Ahora solo hay casas…**

**-Disculpen, pero no veo ningún estadio cerca.-**dije.

**-¿Qué? ¿No está el estadio? Eso no puede ser… ¿Dónde carajos estamos**?- preguntó Arturo.

César de puso al frente de nosotros y giró media vuelta, mirándonos fijamente.

**-Escuchen todos ustedes… **

_Te pusiste al frente, César; ya con eso nos llamas bastante la atención._

**-Me es imposible creer que esto es real, así que… les pediría a ustedes cuatro que me muestren sus poderes ocultos. Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?-**preguntó, desafiante.

**-…**

_¿Qué? ¡¿Quién rayos eres y qué le hiciste a César?!_

**-Emm… Arturo, creo que César se metió algo muy peligroso.-** dijo Elías.

**-Eso parece. ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿LSD?**

**-César, ya déjate de bromas.-**le reprimí.

**-No bromeo. –**respondió**\- Esto es un sueño. De seguro estoy durmiendo en el hotel y mi subconsciente me quiere jugar una mala pasada. Vamos, muéstrenme lo que ocultan.**

Arturo se acercó rápidamente al cuatro ojos y le lanzó una poderosa patada en… sus canicas…

**-¡Aaaaargh! ¡Duele! ¡Dueleeeee!**

**-¡Explica esto, César!** -exclamó- **¿Lo sientes?**

**-De acuerdo, no… estoy… soñando… **

**-Si queremos buscar respuestas, debemos ir entonces a la academia.** -dije- **Así sabremos dónde estamos y cómo diablos llegamos aquí.**

_Y de paso, quisiera saber quién diablos se cree esa directora para hacernos esto..._

**-Bien...-**dijo César- **Arturo, si quedo estéril, te mato.**

**-Espero que no te arrepientas después.** -respondió- **Vámonos.**

Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas. No vimos a ninguna persona. Ni siquiera escuchamos otro ruido más que el de nuestros pasos. Hicimos una larga caminata hacia cierta academia, no sin antes hablar de ella:

**-Arturo, ¿Tienes idea de qué significa el nombre de aquel instituto?**

**-Ni idea.** -respondió- "**Vocaloid" parece un nombre muy extraño. César tal vez pueda investigarlo.**

**-¡Pues claro!** -exclamó Elías- **El tiene un celular con el que puede buscar el nombre por internet. **

**-Mi celular tiene la energía gastada**.-replicó César, a la vez que limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo- **¿Por qué no intentan con los suyos?**

**-De hecho... los nuestros también están así.** -dije.

**-Típico…-**balbuceó David.

De pronto, Elías se detuvo.

**-¿Qué sucede, Elías?**

**-Oigan, ¿no creen que las casas a nuestro alrededor son muy… extrañas?-**preguntó.

**-Es cierto…-**murmuró César**\- Parece como si estuviéramos en… ¿Japón?**

**-¡Es verdad! ¡Las casas son de estilo oriental! ¿Acaso nos hemos teletransportado…?**

**-Tranquilos, chicos. -**interrumpió Arturo**\- Concéntrense primero en encontrar a Karen y luego solucionaremos el resto de dudas. Continuemos, ¿está bien?**

**-Hecho. -**respondimos todos.

Proseguimos con nuestro camino hasta que llegamos al dichoso instituto.

**-Supongo que aquí es… **

**-Sí… Parece una escuela.**

**-No me interesa que sea una escuela, instituto o academia, ¡pero Karen debe de estar allí!- **dijo Arturo.

**-¿Pero acaso no ven? ¡El lugar está vacío!-**gritó Elías.

**-Vacío por fuera, Elías. –**dije**\- Debe de haber alguien adentro. Sigamos.**

**-Bien, como quieras…**

Caminamos lentamente hacia la entrada. El ambiente se puso tenso mientras el área que rodeaba el instituto se cubría de una intensa neblina. No podíamos ver qué había más allá.

**-Ok, este lugar ya me está dando mucho miedo…-**dijo Elías, temblando.

**-A mí también…-** agregué.

Entonces, entre ese sentimiento de terror, suspenso y paranoia, apareció la silueta de una chica en la niebla.

**-¿Más estudiantes nuevos? –**dijo ésta.

**-¿Escuchaste, Arturo?-**preguntó César-** ¿Crees que sea Karen?**

**-No… No es su voz habitual. **

**-¡Llegan tarde! ¡Ya está por empezar la ceremonia de apertura de la escuela!-**gritó.

_¿Quién diablos es ella? Y a propósito… ¿Por qué debería importarnos una maldita ceremonia?_

**-Tienes razón, Arturo. No es Karen…-**respondió César, asustado.

**-Disculpe, no podemos verla. ¿Podría acercarse, señorita?-**preguntó Arturo.

**-Acérquense ustedes.-**contestó.

**-Bien…**

**-Arturo, ¿qué haces?**

Y para nuestra sorpresa dicha niebla se dispersó rápidamente y vimos que no había peligro alguno.

Era una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos color violeta y también estaba uniformada como nosotros cinco. Hay algo que me parece extraño aquí: Nunca en mi vida vi a alguien con esos rasgos físicos. Es como si hubiésemos logrado avistar un Pokémon shiny.

Como me lo imaginaba, Elías estaba babeando… y no lo culpo; esa chica era muy bonita.

**-Así que son cinco… -**murmuró ella.

César tomó la delantera y trató de preguntarle por Karen.

**-Disculpe, pero… ¿sabe si por aquí habrá visto a una amiga…?**

**-No hay tiempo para preguntas ahora.** –interrumpió- **Síganme. Deben entrar ya.**

_Lo voy a repetir: ¡¿Por qué debería importarnos esa maldita ceremonia?!_

**_-_****Me parece que no me está entendiendo.** –insistió-** Nosotros solo estamos buscando a alguien, no tenemos la intención de…**

**-César, será mejor que la sigamos.-**dijo Arturo- **Tal vez esa ceremonia nos ayudará a saber si está Karen aquí.**

Repentinamente, se escuchó un sonido de campana muy familiar…

*Ding, dong, ding, dong…*

**-¿Qué es ese sonido?-** preguntó Elías.

Aquella chica se desesperó y optó por apresurarnos.

**-¡Oh, no! ¡Deprisa! ¡Estamos en la hora! ¡Vengan conmigo, rápido!**

Obedecimos y la seguimos a paso rápido. Entramos y nos dirigimos a cierto lugar que posiblemente sería el escenario principal de la escuela. Sin embargo, las enormes puertas que nos iban a direccionar hacia esa sala estaban cerradas.

-**¡Maldición!-**exclamó ella**\- Llegamos tarde…**

**-Emm… Disculpe, pero… no tenemos la menor idea del porqué nos llevó aquí. -**dije**\- Solo venimos a buscar a nuestra amiga. **

No respondió. Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Algo me decía que ella iba a voltear con un rostro de creepypasta, pero no acerté. Hizo un largo suspiro y se dirigió a nosotros de una manera calmada.

**-No importa… Lamento haberlos apresurado, chicos.**

**-Técnicamente, la culpa la tuvimos nosotros. –**dijo César**\- Pero eso no es lo importante aquí. Estamos perdidos en este lugar extraño y un mapa nos dirigió hasta aquí.**

**-Entiendo… Eso es normal en muchas personas.-**respondió ella**\- Muchos estudiantes nuevos se quedan atónitos al notar que fueron trasladados a Yama sin motivo aparente.**

_¿Eh? ¿Trasladados?_

**-¿Yama? Siento interrumpir, pero… ¿sabe usted dónde estamos?-**pregunté.

**-Bueno… de hecho, una explicación rápida no les ayudará a entender precisamente dónde están.-**contestó.

**-No te preocupes, preciosa. **-aseguró Elías-** Trataremos de comprenderlo lo mejor que podamos.**

**-De acuerdo… Primero que nada, les doy la bienvenida al Archipiélago ****Yama****, una ****zona especial que anexa el mundo real con el mundo virtual****. Como verán, este lugar está ambientado en el famoso país del Sol Naciente. Yama está compuesta de numerosas islas, y ustedes se encuentran ahora mismo en ****Alter-Tokio****, la isla más grande de este complejo. Miles de personas alrededor del mundo son trasladadas aquí porque fueron seleccionadas al azar para ser parte de esta academia. Considérense suertudos; nadie puede entrar a Yama así de fácil. **

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Yo… tampoco entiendo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Ok… Creo que ya le agarré el sentido…- **murmuró Arturo.

-Estás mintiendo…**-protestó David, en voz baja.**

**-Me encantaría darles más detalles, pero creo que la directora de este instituto les puede ayudar mejor que yo.-**dijo.

**-Interesante explicación.-**intervino Elías**\- Pero, parece que aún no nos hemos presentado. **

**-¡Es verdad! Discúlpenme por mi mala educación. Mi nombre es ****Miyuki Hanekoma**** y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Clase 4. Este año me encargaron dirigir a los estudiantes nuevos hacia la ceremonia de apertura de la Academia Vocaloid.**

_¿Qué dijo? ¿Así se llama realmente?_

**-¿Mi-Miyuki?**

**-Ese nombre… ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? -**preguntó Arturo.

* * *

Solo hay una gran explicación para esto: Japoneses… japoneses everywhere… Ok, mantente alerta, Rómulo. No permitas que Elías le ponga un dedo encima, por su bien.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

-**No creo que deba haber una razón para sorprendernos. **–aseguró César- **Después de todo, estamos en ALTER-TOKIO, ¿o no?**

_¡Sí la hay! Estamos en un lugar que sobrepasa los límites de la realidad virtual, ¡incluso va mucho más allá que Sword Art Online!_

* * *

Por favor, Rómulo… Tus argumentos serán solo pequeñeces cuando se encuentren cara a cara con la directora.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Bien, ahora que saben mi nombre, merezco saber los de ustedes.-**dijo Miyuki.

**-Mi nombre es César Vidal. Un placer.**

**-Yo soy Arturo Gallagher.**

**-David Vera…**

**-Soy Elías Hidalgo. Para servirle, querida dama.**

Finalmente seguía yo en presentarme, no sin antes dar un largo suspiro.

**-Y yo soy Rómulo Velásquez. Si te aburre mi nombre, solo llámame Romu-chan.**

De pronto se escucharon gritos en la sala donde se hacía la ceremonia. Luego de eso se escuchó el murmullo de una multitud.

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso?** –preguntamos.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió una enorme cantidad de gente. Segundos después, el pasillo en el que estábamos se abarrotó de estudiantes. No pudimos ver lo que pasaba; solo escuchamos las voces de algunas personas:

**-¡Llévenla a la enfermería, rápido…!**

**-Se desvaneció de la nada… ¿lo viste…?**

**-En el año pasado sucedió lo mismo, pero fueron cuatro alumnos los que se desmayaron…**

**-Ya me imaginé que se caería para atrás al ver a la directora… **

Y en eso, pasó una señorita que al parecer recién se dio cuenta de este imprevisto. Ésta respondía al nombre de Gumi… Nos llamaba la atención su color de cabello, que parecía estar "locionada con clorofila".

**-¡Abran paso, por favor! ¿Alguien aquí me puede decir qué pasó?**

**-¡Maestra Gumi, una chica se desmayó en plena ceremonia!**

**-¿Otra vez? Qué desastre… Comienza un nuevo año y andamos con lo mismo... ¡Que alguien reestablezca el orden aquí! ¡Tenemos que continuar!**

Miyuki aprovechó el momento para separarnos a los cinco de la multitud.

**-Ustedes llegaron tarde. Que sea su primer día no evita que tengan que salir librados de esta falta. Recuerden que siempre se deben seguir las reglas en esta academia.**

_Espera, ¿qué dijiste? En primer lugar, nosotros no sabíamos dónde diantres estábamos, ¡y ni siquiera teníamos la menor idea de que ese instituto tenía reglas! ¿Cómo lo podríamos recordar?_

**-Oye, mejor vayamos un poco más despacio, amiga…–**dijo Elías- **Es nuestro primer día, tú lo dijiste.**

**-Lo sé.-** respondió Miyuki- **Por eso, sus sanciones no pasarán de una simple advertencia. Sin embargo, deberían presentarse ante la directora por aquél demérito.**

**-¿Qué? No, gracias.** –dije- **Yo me qued- **

**-Sería buena idea. **–interrumpió César- **Así sabremos con exactitud el por qué estamos aquí.**

_Hijo de…_

A Miyuki le agradó que tomáramos con calma este asunto, (a excepción mía, claro). Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió:

**-Vengan conmigo. Los guiaré hacia la sala de recepción.**

La seguimos sin excusas. Al llegar allí, ella nos pidió que esperemos un momento, para después irse hacia el despacho de la directora.

Y resultó que ese "momento" duraba casi una hora y media. Ya estábamos en mediodía y el sol nos hacía sudar a chorros. Miyuki regresó diciéndonos que ya podíamos entrar.

**-Ya era hora…-**murmuré.

**-Ahora sí tendremos todas las respuestas.-**dijo César, mostrándose optimista.

**-Estamos a un paso más de encontrar a Karen.-**aseguró Arturo.

**-Una zona especial, una academia con un nombre muy familiar y chicas que parecen salidas de un manga… Esto es sospechoso… ¡pero genial!-**exclamó Elías, emocionado.

Entramos todos juntos a donde estaba la gran sorpresa que nos esperaba.

Todo estaba en silencio. Un escritorio amplio, una silla giratoria enorme posicionada de espaldas y nosotros cinco esperando de pie a que la directora voltee y de la cara.

**-No sé… Como que esto me mata de los nervios… **-hablé, en voz baja.

**-Tranquilo, Romu-chan. Solo llegamos tarde en el primer día.-**contestó Arturo.

_¿Tranquilizarme, yo? ¿Por qué un estúpido como tú debería calmarme? ¡Tú tienes la culpa y lo sabes, Arturo!… Si no hubiésemos traído a Karen, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

**_-_****No tienen por qué preocuparse, caballeros; Miyuki me lo explicó todo. Con gusto responderé a todas sus preguntas.-**dijo una voz.

Aquella voz nos pareció graciosa. Sonaba un poco más aguda de lo que esperábamos.

Al final, la silla giró, y lo que creíamos increíble pasó. Sin duda, la mayor de mis sorpresas jamás vistas hasta ahora.

**-Un gusto conocerlos, chicos, aunque un poco tarde.-** dijo.

Apenas podíamos hablar. Nos quedamos paralizados del asombro.

**-¿Ella es la directora? Tiene que ser una broma…**

**-La conozco… Ese atuendo… Esas coletas…**

**-No es posible… Tú… eres… **

**-Bienvenidos, muchachos. Mi nombre es ****Miku Hatsune ****y soy la directora de este instituto.**

Desde ese punto, comienza mi lucha por sobrevivir a esta intrigante odisea, en la Academia Vocaloid.

* * *

_El momento ansiado llegó, y la inquietante espera terminó._

_Los cinco elegidos restantes hicieron su aparición, mientras la sexta terminó inconsciente, al no soportar tamaña impresión..._

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Y todo por un amigo enamorado (v2)

**Y todo por un amigo enamorado…**

* * *

Y bien, no logramos recordar de qué iba ese nombre tan familiar de Vocaloid y en qué consistía cierta academia, hasta ese día, cuando conocimos a su directora, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Miku Hatsune, la máxima exponente de los artistas ficticios a "nivel mundial" por ahora, aparte de la banda británica Gorillaz.

Pero en ese momento vi que, las cosas definitivamente se volvieron más REALES de las que pude imaginar…

**-Arturo… **

**-¿Q-qué pasa, César?**

**-Quiero asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. Así que amablemente te pido que me patees una vez más en "ya sabes dónde".**

**-Con mucho gusto... –**respondió.

Elías detuvo a Arturo, moviendo un brazo.

**-No es necesario.** –dijo él- **Este dia ha sido muy extraño, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que la violencia no va a solucionar nada.**

**-Elías tiene razón…-**susurró David.

Miku sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

**-Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían. Ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes cinco…**

**-N-no… Es algo ilógico… T-tu e-eres… fi-ficción pura… ¡No eres real! –**exclamó César.

**-Eres un personaje ficticio, sintetizado y con voz ajena. Es imposible que existas.** –afirmó Arturo- **Pero… tú… aquí… nos estás hablando… y ¡AAAAAARGH! ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?**

**-Exijo una explicación.** –dije.

Ella trató de calmarnos. Los cinco estábamos al borde de la locura.

**-¡Tranquilícense, por favor! No es para que se desesperen. Les pido que no alcen tanto la voz. **

Dicho esto, César y Arturo callaron. Miku prosiguió:

**-Vayamos por partes, ¿de acuerdo?**

Asentimos con la cabeza.

**-Bien. Primero que nada, ustedes tienen toda la razón: No soy real. No existo en "su mundo", pero sí existo en Yama. Este lugar es la única forma con el que puedo interactuar con seres humanos como ustedes. Por eso mismo el Archipiélago Yama es una zona especial: Conecta el mundo virtual con el mundo real. ¿Lo captan?**

Entre los cinco, nos miramos. Estábamos entendiendo poco a poco el asunto.

**-En segundo lugar, sé que se están preguntando, ¿Cómo yo puedo pensar, hablar y sentir como ustedes? Pues bien, he sido creada con inteligencia artificial. Es muy difícil explicarlo, así que solo diré que tengo que cumplir mi rol como directora aquí porque así fui programada.**

_Ok, ya estoy comprendiendo mejor la cosa…_

**-Y por último, debo admitir que ustedes cinco son muy afortunados. De las más de siete mil millones de personas en el mundo, seleccionamos solo ochocientas para ser los nuevos estudiantes de esta academia. Entre todas ellas, están ustedes. ¿No les parece genial?**

-…

No respondimos. Todo estaba en silencio.

* * *

Al parecer, esto no sonaría nada "genial" para un quinteto de idiotas… Y eso te incluye a ti, Romu-chan. Directora Miku, prosiga, por favor, si es tan amable.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Lo comprenden ahora? No se transportaron por arte de magia; están aquí porque así se decidió.** –dijo- **No hace falta que le agradezcan a la tecnología por esta enorme proeza…**

Finalmente reaccioné y dí la cara.

**-Y no lo haremos.-**respondí-** Directora, con todo respeto, no nos interesa esta academia en lo absoluto. Vinimos aquí solo por una cosa: Queremos buscar a una amiga nuestra, y creemos que está aquí. Se llama Karen.**

**-¿Karen? ¿No será aquella chica tan alegre que se desmayó en plena ceremonia?**

**-¿QUÉ? –**preguntamos todos.

**-Está en la enfermería ahora. De la nada, me interrumpió mientras dictaba mi discurso de apertura subiéndose al escenario. Sin avergonzarse ante el público, me dijo que siempre soñó con un momento como este. Segundos después cayó inconsciente. **

**-Eso lo explica todo…-**aseguró César.

**-¿Quién entiende a las fujoshis? –**pregunté, mientras me encogí de hombros.

**-Así que estaba aquí…** -balbuceó Arturo.

**-Bueno, ya sabemos dónde se metió la muy escurridiza. **–agregué- **Saquémosla de aquí y nos vamos.**

**-Es una buena idea, Romu-chan, pero tenemos un problema.**-me detuvo César- **¿Tienes idea de cómo podemos salir de Yama?**

Lo que faltaba…

**-¡Diablos, es cierto! Directora, ¿Sabe usted cómo podemos salir de aquí?**

Miku no se mostraba tan contenta en ese momento.

**-Aún no termino y ya quieren irse... Escuchen, chicos: Aquellos que entraron a Yama reciben una ficha de matrícula entre sus pertenencias. Los que no firmaron esa ficha, pueden irse sin problema al día siguiente.**

**-Fiuu… Entonces todos estamos a salvo.** –dijo César.

**-Sin embargo, aquellos que aceptaron el contrato voluntaria o involuntariamente, no podrán salir de Yama hasta que el período de clases haya finalizado. –**agregó la directora**\- Si mal no recuerdo, su amiga, aceptó voluntariamente quedarse aquí y eso le prohíbe irse. Por lo tanto, no puedo permitir que ustedes se la lleven.**

Eso nos dejó helados. Arturo se enfadó.

**-¡Imposible! ¡No puede hacer eso, directora Miku! **–gritó Arturo**\- Es nuestra mejor amiga y la necesitamos.**

**-Tu mejor amiga, querrás decir.** -le corregí- **Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ella.**

**-¡No me estás ayudando, Romu-chan!-** volvió a gritar.

**-Directora, ¿se puede saber cuánto dura ese "período de clases"?-**preguntó César.

**-Son solo seis meses…**

_Tiene que ser una joda…_

**-¿Qué dijo? ¿Seis meses?** –preguntó Elías, sorprendido.

**-¡No, no y no!** -exclamé- **¡No me atrevería a quedarme seis meses en este lugar por nada del mundo! ¡Yo paso!**

**-Yo también.-**opinó César.

**-Preferiría quedarme,** \- dijo Elías- **pero parece que va a ganar mayoría. Yo también paso…**

David no respondió nada; solo levantó la mano, afirmando que también quiere irse de Yama.

Sin embargo, Arturo, el anfitrión más idiota de la historia, dio la vuelta al marcador. Él era el único al que no le importó nuestra decisión; deseaba quedarse. Ya en ese punto era obvio saber el porqué.

**-Váyanse si quieren,** **pero yo… me quedaré.-**respondió, seriamente.

**-Se nota que alguien sí ha planteado una sabia decisión…**\- dijo Miku.

**-Arturo, no digas estupideces.-**protesté**\- ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?**

Cerró los puños. Frunció el ceño y nos miró fijamente.

**-Yo nunca en mi vida dejaría a una amiga sola, ¡Y mucho menos si es alguien a quien quiero con toda mi alma! Karen regresará con nosotros, ¡lo quieran o no! –**exclamó.

**-Espera… ¿Qué? No estarás hablando en serio, Arturo…**

**-Ya veo…-** murmuró Miku-** Esa es la actitud de un chico enamorado…**

**-¿Enamorado? Por favor… -**me burlé**\- Discúlpenos, directora. Arturo se volvió loco; no sabe lo que dice. Vámonos ya, ¿quieres? Karen es una chica que no vale la pena. Ella solo piensa en la fantasía y en el "hard yaoi". No se fijaría en alguien como tú, compréndelo.**

**-¡Déjame! -**gritó**\- Esto a ti no te incumbe, Rómulo. Yo decidí quedarme por voluntad propia. Aún si fracase, no será problema tuyo, ¿entendiste?**

Sacó de su mochila su ficha de matrícula y tomó un lapicero del escritorio de la directora. Miku admiró su acción.

**-Me alegra que sepas ir por tu propio camino, Arturo. Eres una persona muy valiente. Me haces recordar a Kaito…**

**-¿Kaito?**

Se detuvo. Luego de eso sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

No tenía ni la menor idea de que Miku era fan de Kaito Kid de Detective Conan…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Olvídalo. Te deseo la mejor suerte de todas. Espero que logres tu cometido.**

**-Gracias, directora.** –respondió Arturo- **Yo no soy de aquellos que se dejan influenciar por sus malas amistades…**

_¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos trata de "malos amigos"? ¡Eres un…! Espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Elías?_

Elías sacó su ficha y la puso sobre el escritorio. Arturo lo miró, sorprendido.

**-¿Malas amistades, eh? Pues haré mi mayor esfuerzo en ser lo que tu llamas un "buen amigo". Tú sabes, Arthur, que nos conocimos desde pequeños. En las buenas y en las malas te apoyaré. Así que… yo también me voy a quedar.**

Cesar empezó a reír a carcajadas. Lentamente se acercó al escritorio y puso su ficha allí.

**-Parece que yo también me quedaré; me acaban de contagiar la amistad. Directora Miku Hatsune, será todo un honor tener que estudiar en su academia. –**respondió, a la vez que movía sus gafas.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, César?-**pregunté- **Ya lo dijo Arturo, "Esto a ti no te incumbe".**

David también se unió a la fiesta.

**-Yo también voy…-**dijo.

Yo era el único que se quedó atrás. Miku, Arturo, David, César y Elías me miraron, como si desearan que yo también me quede a soportar seis meses más de "estudios". Crucé los brazos y miré a un costado.

**-¿Piensan ustedes que van a convencerme? **-pregunté-** Ni lo sueñen, ¿me oyeron? Yo ya lo decidí sin pensarlo dos veces: Me largo de Yama.**

* * *

¿Te vas a ir, Romu-chan? Ay... Y yo que quería verte sufrir…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Qué raro, porque tu ficha está aquí en el escritorio.-**dijo César.

_¿Qué? No puede ser…_

**-¡No me jodas! **–exclamé-** ¡Te advierto que si lo firmas, te haré la vida im…!**

Me mostró la ficha de matrícula, ya firmada. Era demasiado tarde para protestar. Estaba oficialmente nombrado estudiante de la Academia Vocaloid.

Y todo por la culpa de un amigo enamorado…

**-Grrr… ¡Maldito seas, Arturo! Juro que me reiré de ti cuando Karen te deje plantado. ¡Ya lo verás! –**grité- **Y usted, Señorita Hatsune, más le vale que me soporte, ¡porque yo no pienso estar un día más en una escuela!**

La directora sonrió. Me dejó confuso.

**-Tengo la certeza de que nos llevaremos bien algún día**…- respondió Miku, ignorando lo que dije.

**-¡Hmph! No lo creo…**

**-Parece que el destino quiso que estemos todos juntos…** -dijo Arturo- **Ya está decidido: ¡Vamos a recuperar a Karen!**

**-¡Sí!-**respondieron todos, excepto yo.

**-No cuenten conmigo, estoy de sobra.-**contesté.

**-Tú también nos ayudarás, Romu-chan. Después de todo ya no podrás salir. –**insistió César.

Miku interrumpió la conversación.

**-Presten más atención aquí, por favor…**

Obedecimos. La directora retiró una enorme caja negra que estaba en l suelo y la colocó en el escritorio.

**-Ahora sí, su suerte se probará en esta caja. Deben entender que en esta academia existen veinte salones de clases, y están divididas en dos turnos. Solo coloquen sus dedos índices en la ranura azul de esta caja y saldrá una hoja. Esa hoja les dirá en que clase y en qué turno van a permanecer. ¿Quién quiere empezar?**

**-Empiezo yo. –**dijo David, mientras levantaba el brazo.

David siguió la instrucción tal como lo dijo Miku. De la nada, un papel salió de la caja.

-**Clase 10, turno Tarde…**

**-Interesante…-**murmuró Elías**\- ¿Puedo seguir yo, directora?**

**-Adelante, Elías.-**respondió Miku.

**-¡Vaya! Clase 4, turno Mañana. Apuesto a que Miyuki está en esa clase también…-**dijo, en tono pícaro.

**-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un pervertido, Elías? **–preguntó Arturo, al mismo tiempo que presionaba la ranura de la caja-** ¡Oh, miren! ¡Clase 17, turno Mañana!**

**-Sigo yo…- **intervino César-** ¿Pero qué…? ¡Elías, mira lo que me tocó! ¡Clase 4, turno Mañana! Ahora sí ya no podrás acosar a las chicas…**

**-¡Maldición…!**

(El nivel de coincidencias aumentó a x2.)

**-Supongo que el último soy yo… –**dije.

Presioné la ranura azul de una forma muy ruda. La hoja salió volando en el aire. Rápidamente la tomé y la leí.

**-¡Guau! ¡Mira quién más se une a la fiesta…!-**exclamé**\- También me tocó la misma Clase 4 y el mismo turno.**

(Nivel de coincidencias: x3.)

**-¿En serio?**

**-No siempre suceden muchas coincidencias así…- **aseguró Miku**\- Como sea, ahora mismo llamaré a los delegados de clase para que los lleven a sus respectivas aulas.**

Sin darnos cuenta, la puerta se abrió y ¡vaya sorpresa! Llegó Miyuki, la mismísima delegada de la clase 4.

(El nivel de coincidencias ascendió a x4.)

**-Directora Miku, La maestra IA me informó que la chica que se desmayó ya está en plenas condiciones. Ahora puede regresar a su clase sin problemas.**

_Parece que Karen es una chica muy resistente… Es una pena… Hubiese deseado que esté en coma toda la vida…_

**-Qué alivio. Casi me mataba del susto… Miyuki, ya que estás aquí, te convendría guiar a tus nuevos compañeros hacia dónde van a estudiar. César, Elías y Rómulo son ahora de la Clase 4.**

Miyuki quedó asombrada.

**-¿De verdad? No me lo había imaginado… Bien, entonces ustedes tres tendrán que seguirme otra vez.**

**-Eso parece…-**respondí, fastidiado.

**-David, Arturo, nos vemos en la salida, ¿está bien? –**preguntó Elías.

**-¡Hecho!**

**Día 1**

Salimos de ahí y seguimos otra vez a Miyuki. Para nuestra sorpresa, los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes. Entre la multitud, resaltaba un chico descalzo y con cara de necesitado, usando un raro traje de marinero y un vendaje que le tapaba un ojo.

* * *

¿Alguien mencionó "Oliver" aquí?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**¿Pueden esperarme, chicos?** –preguntó Miyuki- **Quiero hablar con alguien. Solo serán unos minutos.**

**-De acuerdo…-**murmuré yo.

**-Esperaremos todo el tiempo que necesites**.- agregó Elías.

Increíblemente, nuestra delegada se estaba acercando hacia el pequeño capitán. En un principio pensé que le iba a ofrecer limosna o algo por el estilo…

**-¡Maestro Oliver!**

**-¡Miyuki! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!**

_Espera… ¿Dijo "Maestro"? ¿Ese niño minusválido es un maestro de la academia? ¿Por qué diantres no lleva zapatos? ¡Se puede resfriar!_

**_-¿_Enseñarás nuevamente en la Clase 4?-**preguntó Miyuki.

**-Temo que no. Ahora voy a ser el instructor principal de la Clase 17.**

_Así que la Clase 17… Arturo no se lo va a creer. Va a tener como profesor a un chiquillo de casi quince años… ¡Qué vergüenza, ji, ji, ji…!_

(El nivel de coincidencias ascendió a x5.)

**-Qué mal… El año pasado nos divertimos bastante con usted. Espero que para la próxima tengamos más suerte.-**dijo.

**-¡Tienes suerte, Miyuki!-**exclamó Oliver, al mismo tiempo que sonreía ligeramente- **La subdirectora de la academia va a ser la instructora principal de la Clase 4, ¿sabías eso?**

_Y ahora resulta que justo la mismísima subdirectora de la academia va a ser nuestra maestra… ¿Qué más sorpresas nos van a llegar? ¿Qué aparezca Blanca en la Clase 4? ¿Qué los virus informáticos invadan Yama? ¿Qué la serie "Gintama" nos parodie en un futuro no tan lejano? _

(Nivel de coincidencias: x6. Ascendiendo a niveles críticos.)

**-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿La subdirectora Maika será nuestra nueva maestra?**

* * *

¿Subdirectora? Tiene sentido… MAIKA es la Vocaloid más sobresaliente de este mundillo. Canta en Inglés, Japonés y en Español, y ¡los tres idiomas los hace bien! Y qué hablar del diseño de su personaje… ¡Encaja a la perfección! Oh, diablos, creo que me enamoré…

Ok, prefiero no dar más detalles o me convertiré en la Conciencia de Elías…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Ella me lo dijo personalmente. –**respondió Oliver**-Está dirigiéndose ahora al salón de clases.**

**-Ahora mismo iré a verla. ¡Fue un gusto volver a verlo, maestro Oliver!**

**-¡Adiós…!**

Dicho esto, Miyuki regresó donde nosotros.

**-Listo, caballeros; ahora sí podemos continuar.-**dijo**\- La Clase 4 está en el segundo piso. Hay que atravesar primero el pasillo de clubes. Si desean, puedo darles la libertad de unirse a uno en el camino.**

**-No, gracias.-**intervine-**Preferimos seguir plenamente el camino.**

Mientras tanto, Elías nuevamente adoptó la postura de un degenerado…

**-Sí… Me pregunto cómo luce la Subdirectora Maika. Debe de ser una diosa…**

**-Elías, si fantaseas de nuevo, te golpearé, ¿me oíste?-**le advirtió César.

**-Ok, ya me callo…**

Avanzamos lo más rápido que pudimos, y entre obstáculos y alguno que otro momento bochornoso (por parte de Elías), llegamos a la Clase 4. Rápidamente abrimos la puerta y entramos.

**-¡Buenos días!-**saludó Miyuki.

**-¡Vaya, vaya…! ¡Al fin que llegas, Miyuki**!- dijo una voz femenina, con un curioso acento español.

Resulta que la de la voz castellana era Maika, la subdirectora de la academia. Una hermosísima chica pelirrosa, con una vestimenta algo llamativa y de personalidad alegre y motivadora. Sin embargo, a mí no me causaba gracia alguna debido a mi cólera por tener que quedarme en ese instituto.

**-Disculpe por llegar un poco atrasada, maestra Maika**.-respondió Miyuki- **Tenía que atender unos asuntos, y además traje conmigo a tres nuevos compañeros de clase. **

**-¿De verdad? Hacedlos pasar. Ubicaos en los asientos de atrás.**

Me puse en el asiento más lejano, y… me encontré con otra sorpresa más…

Estaba durmiendo en su sitio. Era aquella persona a quien Arturo amaba en secreto y aquella a quien aborrecí por solo ser como es…

**-K… ¡Karen!-**exclamé.

(¡NIVELES CRÍTICOS DE COINCIDENCIA!)

Toda la clase oyó el grito. Los que tomaron mayor atención fueron Elías y César. Karen despertó y me miró, con los ojos medio abiertos.

**-¿Ro…Romu-chan…? ¡Romu-chan, eres tú!**

Intentó levantarse para abrazarme por tan "emocionante" encuentro, pero tropezó y ambos caímos al suelo. Estábamos tan cerca…

**-Primer día de clases y ya descubrimos una relación…-**susurró un estudiante.

**-Al menos deberían ser un poco más discretos…-**dijo otro.

_No… No es lo que creen… ¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¡Elías, César! ¡Ayúdenme a levantarme!_

**-¡Lo-lo siento!**

**-¡Guárdate tus palabras, Karen!** –grité- **¡Levántate ya!**

Karen obedeció. Elias y César se mantuvieron al margen. Se quedaron tranquilos, ignorando lo que pasó. Sin embargo, el resto…

**-Oigan, ¿no creéis que deberíais comportarse así fuera de clases?** –preguntó Maika.

**-Hacer actos indecentes aquí va en contra de las reglas.-** advirtió Miyuki.

Me puse de pié y traté de persuadirlos a todos.

**-Es un malentendido, compañeros. Juro que no pasó nada, ¡solo fue un accidente! ¿Verdad, Karen?** –pregunté.

**-¡S-sí! Solo fue un accidente…-**repitió.

Maika nos miró como si sospechara algo entre ambos. Karen y yo nos sentimos avergonzados por llamar la atención de esa forma, y más cuando un grupo de estudiantes nos estaba observando.

**-¿Os parece si pasamos por alto este imprevisto? Estáis perdonados por hoy, pero les pediría a vosotros dos que no volváis a repetir acciones más allá de las románticas, ¿de acuerdo?-** preguntó la subdirectora.

_¿Románticas? ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No somos pareja! Karen solo se tropezó, nada más… ¿Por qué diablos esto tiene que empezar con un malentendido? ¡Todo pudo haberse solucionado si Arturo no hubiese aceptado el contrato de Miku! _

**-En…ten…dido… Maestra… Maika…**

Y las cosas se tornaron peores para mí. Todo mi delirio ocurrió durante las dos primeras semanas, hasta que la maestra Meiko, me mostró lo emocionante detrás de aquella academia.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	4. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo

**Comenzando con el pie izquierdo (Parte 1)**

* * *

Empezaré adelantándome con lo que la Maestra Meiko me dijo durante las clases nocturnas:

* * *

**-No protestes si ya te involucraste en algo, Romu-chan. Depende de ti cómo veas esta oportunidad. Si lo ves horrible, horrible será; si lo ves divertido, divertido será. Solo vívelo como si fuera una gran aventura.**

**-¿Cómo podría vivirlo como una aventura? La Directora Miku es de lo peor, el maestro Kaito es un maldito cobarde y Rin Kagamine es una maestra muy abusiva. ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de emocionante este instituto? Demuéstreme algo interesante, señorita Meiko.**

**-Ya te lo dije: "eso depende de ti". Si hubieras sido un poco más educado, los tres serían tus amigos en este mismo momento.**

**-Preferiría ser la próxima víctima de ****_Yuno Gasai _****antes de que eso ocurra…**

**-Pero para eso tendrás que besar primero a ****_Yukiteru Amano_****, ¿no es así, Romu-chan?**

**-Mierda...**

* * *

¡Ja! ¡Te trolearon!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Ok, ya me arrepentí de esto…

Continuando con el **Día 1**, ya todos tranquilos después de ese malentendido con Karen, la maestra Maika nos explicó la finalidad de la existencia de la Academia Vocaloid. (Con acento español, claro…)

**-Para los estudiantes nuevos que recién entraron en este instituto, debéis tener en cuenta que no estáis en una escuela cualquiera: Esta escuela es artística. Aquí aprenderéis todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte.**

Elías levantó la mano para preguntar algo.

**-Disculpe, maestra Maika, pero si dice TODO, ¿se refiere a TODA clase de arte?**

**-Bueno… De hecho esta escuela… más se inclina al "arte de la expresión corporal y vocal."-**respondió Maika.

_Ok, esta clase aburre… ¡Ya quiero irme!_

**-Suena interesante…-**murmuró César.

**-Aquí les instruiremos tres temas específicos de arte…**

_Ajá… y es aquí cuando me arrepiento de haber ido con Arturo al NatsuMatsuri…_

**-Tema número 1: ¡Canto! Como algunos de vosotros sabéis, todos los maestros de esta academia tenemos esa finalidad en el mundo real: Cantar para el deleite de los oyentes. La maestra Rin Kagamine es actualmente la mejor instructora en esta materia.**

_¿Canto? ¿Está hablando en serio? ¡Nunca! Jamás me oirán cantar. Soy un completo desafinado que no nació para la música. Hasta podría superar en "gallos" a Dolores O'Riordan (The Cranberries). ¡Me niego rotundamente!_

**-Tema número 2: ¡Baile! ¿Qué mejor que bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo en un concierto? ¿A quién no le agradaría hacerlo?**

_Pues a mí… Odio hacer el ridículo moviendo el trasero de un lado para otro…_

Maika prosiguió:

**-¿Quién no recuerda a nuestra directora presentarse en un concierto a través de un holograma?**

_Sí, me acuerdo muy bien… "Miku Hatsune, la estrella ficticia de un concierto presentada en holograma en vivo desde Japón"... Salió en muchos periódicos e hizo tendencia en el mundo. Lamentablemente eso ya pasó de moda y a casi nadie de esta sociedad occidental le interesa._

_-_**Tema número 3: ¡Actuación! Una persona que canta merece expresarse de llena cuando está ante una multitud. Por eso mismo, vosotros aprenderéis a expresaros mejor a través de musicales…**

_Actuar… Eso es lo menos que quiero hacer… ¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo me atrevería a hacer eso! Ya sufrí un trauma en mi niñez al tener que actuar una escena de la guerra de Troya. Mis padres decían que los griegos tenían el cabello "rubio y ondulado" y para eso me compraron una peluca… Al terminar esa escena un tipo random me dijo: __"Para actuar de 'Drag Queen' no lo haces nada mal"__. Ese imbécil me jodió la infancia…_

**-Yo tendré el honor de instruiros en esta materia.**-dijo Maika.

_Y ahora estoy doblemente jodido…_

Y, desgracia tras desgracia, finalmente la directora Miku hizo un anuncio a toda la escuela. Se la oía hablar a través de un megáfono:

**-****_¿Moshi-moshi? _****Su atención, por favor: A todos los estudiantes de este instituto, se les otorgará en la salida un llavero que corresponde a sus nuevos departamentos en la que se hospedarán de ahora en adelante. También se les regalará un mapa completo de Alter-Tokio. Se recomienda reclamar dichos artículos en la puerta principal del instituto. Gracias por escuchar. ****_¡Sayonara!_**

Dicho esto, Karen saltó de alegría.

**-¿Nos van a regalar un departamento? ¡Qué bien!-**exclamó.

**-¡Increíble! ¡Tendré mi propio espacio!-**dijo Elías.

César sonrió.

**-No hay duda: Esta academia nos sorprende cada vez más. La directora Miku sí que tiene todo calculado.-**agregó.

**-¿Un departamento, eh? Bien, entonces me quedaré allí estos seis meses para no soportar más estupideces en este instituto. He dicho.- **hablé, en voz baja.

* * *

Me temo que eso será imposible, Romu-chan. El departamento viene con hermanita "moe" incluida. ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**En la salida…**

* * *

Después de un interminable discurso de nuestra subdirectora, llegó el momento esperado para largarme del instituto.

Karen, Elías, César y yo salimos todos juntos de la sala de clases y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal. Y allí nos esperaban David y Arturo.

* * *

No solo eso, Rómulo. Por si fuera poco, estoy detectando a Lily y a Len Kagamine cerca del perímetro.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Hey, chicos!** –gritó Elías- **¡Ya llegamos, como habíamos acordado!**

Arturo no se percató de lo que dijo Elías, pero David sí. Éste le dio el aviso y aquí empezó lo más gracioso…

* * *

_Nuestro héroe enamorado la miró. Quedó extasiado ante su belleza. De tanto que no soportaba no volverla a ver…_

_Corrió hacia ella. No le interesaban sus amigos en lo más mínimo; solo a la joven doncella a quien miraba. Abrió los brazos para poderla acoger en su regazo y sentir su delicada piel._

_"Karen… ¡Karen!" pronunció, sin resistirse a sus profundos sentimientos. Sin embargo, el tormento para el caballeroso de Arturo, estaba por empezar…_

_Karen, aquella preciosura del que ese caballero se enamoró, no tomó importancia a lo que éste decía; tenía ojos para **otra persona**: Un hermoso príncipe, de cabellos áureos, hermano distinguido y humilde, que era conocido por entonar los cánticos más conquistadores de la historia. Estaba allí, en la puerta principal._

_Esto culminó con un Arturo deprimido, que se quedó atónito al abrazar a la nada. Más, esa hermosa dama, atinó a abalanzarse hacia el príncipe, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia._

_"¡Len!" gritó ésta, expresando su colosal admiración (y tal vez algo más) hacia el rubio noble._

_Los testigos no se hicieron esperar. Arturo, al presenciar tan hiriente escena, no tuvo otra opción que admitir lo ocurrido y bajar su cabeza…_

* * *

Al ver esto, no podía contener mi risa malvada.

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!**

_El que ríe último, ríe mejor… ¡Te lo mereces, imbécil! ¿Ahora ya entiendes cómo funciona el karma? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes, Arturo!_

**-¡Len, eres el mejor! ¡Te adoro!- **volvió a gritar Karen, mientras asfixiaba al pobre de Len con un fuerte abrazo.

**-¿Quién… eres…?-**preguntó él, de manera entrecortada.

Mientras tanto, dejé de reír y puse más leña al fuego.

**-¿Lo ves, Arthur? Karen, tu querida chica, te reemplazó por un tipo cien veces más apuesto que tú. Ya te lo dije; no vale la pena.**

Y hablando de pena, debí sentirme un poco apenado por Len…

Ustedes saben: es un chico muy indefenso, inocente y puede ser violado sin ningún problema por alguna chica "extraña" (en este caso, Karen).

* * *

O también por la chica que está leyendo esto…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Arturo cerró los puños y frunció el ceño.

**-No… Debo calmarme. Apenas es solo el primer día.-**dijo.

**-Arturo, será en vano.**-contesté**\- No seas terco; solo nos queda sufrir como masoquistas estos seis meses y se acabó.**

**-¡Cállate, Rómulo! Jamás renunciaré a la persona que más amo. Estoy seguro que Karen me corresponderá algún día. No me importa ver lo que está pasando ahora; es solo un pequeño obstáculo que debo superar.**

_¿Con "pequeño" te refieres al tamaño de Len o al fanatismo de Karen?_

**-¿Obstáculo, eh? ¿Acaso puedes superar también el hecho de ver a Karen y a ese tal Len desnudos en una cama?** -pregunté- **Vaya que te ganarías mi respeto por eso…**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

Elías interrumpió:

**-Disculpen, pero Karen ya fue separada de ese sujeto.**

Todos miramos atentamente a "Fujoshi-chan" siendo detenida por un grupo de estudiantes, mientras Len estaba sentado en el suelo, tosiendo un poco, al mismo tiempo que algunos lo ayudaban a reponerse.

**-¡Suéltenme!—**gritó ella.

**-Serás llevada a detención por agredir a un maestro de la academia.-**intervino un estudiante random**\- No te resistas.**

**-¿Agredirlo, yo? ¡Se equivocan, yo solo quería abrazarlo! ¡No me lleven, por favor! ¡Len! ¡Volveré por ti! ¡Espérame!**

Finalmente, Karen fue llevada hacia "quién sabe dónde" junto al grupo de estudiantes (que al parecer eran también delegados de la academia). Arturo no hizo nada; solo miró lo que pasó.

Len Kagamine se puso de pie, sin embargo, estaba muy asustado. Era obvio saber el por qué.

**-Bien, nos deshicimos de la fujoshi; ahora vamos a por nuestros departamentos.-**dije.

**-Yo te sigo.-** respondió César.

Avancé a la puerta principal, y en voz alta pregunté:

**-¿Dónde puedo reclamar el llavero para mi departamento?**

**-¡Aquí!**

Una chica de pronto apareció frente a mí. Era rubia y traía consigo un par de audífonos en su cabeza.

**-Tu nombre es Rómulo Velásquez, ¿cierto?-**preguntó- **Soy la maestra Lily, actual instructora de canto de la Clase 17. Esta es tu llave.**

Extendió su brazo y me entregó un conjunto de llaves. Para agregar, dicho llavero vino con un pequeño muñeco de adorno. Digamos que… dicho adorno… tenía forma de "directora"…

**-Un gusto también…**

**-Tu número de habitación es el 256 en el condominio D. ¡Len, entrégale el mapa!**

Len volvió a aparecer. Éste me dio un mapa completo de la isla de Alter-Tokio. Aunque el pobre estaba sonriendo, no podía evitar temblar por lo que pasó con Karen.

**-A-aquí t-tien-nes…-**tartamudeó.

**-Gracias, Len. Por cierto, maestra Lily, puede quedarse con mi adorno del llavero…**

Lily se sorprendió.

**-¿Qué? ¿P-pero es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Es la directora Miku! A muchos estudiantes es encantaría un adorno así. Tienes la suerte de tener este llavero. **

**-Pero…**

**-¡Me niego!-**exclamó-** Es tuyo y te lo quedas. Punto.**

_Pues un llavero con una muñeca de Miku Hatsune es algo muy innecesario para mí. No encaja con mi personalidad. Antes quiero a un horrible "titán" que esto._

**-De acuerdo…**

Los demás también recibieron sus llaves y sus mapas. Arturo seguía impotente...

**-Arturo, admítelo ya: no servirá de nada.-**dije.

**-Deja de decir esas cosas, Romu-chan.**-me interrumpió Elías-** Esto solo es el inicio. Arturo solo comenzó este primer día con el pié izquierdo, es todo.**

**-Además, no parece que Karen esté enamorada de ese chico ¿o sí?-**interrogó César.

**-Depende…-**respondió David.

* * *

Si Karen estuviera realmente enamorada de Len, recomendaría cambiarle el nombre a "Ka-**Rin**". ¿No suena original, Romu-chan? Inspira a aires incestuosos…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Arturo levantó la cabeza. Luego de eso meditó y al fin volvió en sí.

**-Tienen razón; solo fue un incidente. Creo que no logramos comprender a Karen del todo. Tenemos que conocerla más a fondo. ¿Me podrían ayudar, amigos?**

David, Elías y César aceptaron.

**-Claro…**

**-¡Cuenta conmigo, Arthur!**

**-¿Por qué no?**

Yo no dije ni una sola palabra. Solamente abrí el mapa y fingí buscar el condominio D.

**Rómulo:** *silbido*

**-¿Me estás escuchando, Romu-chan?-**preguntó Arturo.

_¡Hora de la retirada!_

**-Bien, entonces me voy para allá… y luego tengo que doblar la esquina…-**murmuré, mientras me alejaba del grupo.

**-¡Romu-chan!**

**-Se está yendo.**

**-¡Atrápenlo!- **gritó Elías.

**-¡Oh, mierda! No te ayudaré, no te ayudaré…**

Corrí a toda velocidad. En un principio, creí ser el más rápido. Giré la cabeza mirando hacia atrás y noté haber ganado la carrera, pero de pronto me estrellé con un maldito poste. Caí boca arriba al final.

* * *

Romu-chan, se nota que eres el más rápido, ¡PERO NO ERES EL MÁS LISTO!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Por qué tengo que estar aquí… ¿Por qué, Miku…?** *snif*

Elías, César, Arturo y David se acercaron de inmediato, pero no trataron de auxiliarme.

**-Ni siquiera te fijas por dónde corres… Bien hecho por estrellarte.-**comentó César.

**-Mi… cabeza…**

Arturo intervino.

**-¿Sabes qué, Romu-chan? Voy a tomar eso como un sí.**

**-Púdrete, Arturo…**

* * *

**Continuará…**


	5. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo(parte 2)

**Hasta que por fin regresé del subsuelo. Pues bien, aquí tenemos otro capítulo de Vocaloid Gakuen, donde harán su presencia los Vocaloid más conocidos (y otros no tan conocidos) Espero les divierta...**

* * *

**Comenzando con el pie izquierdo (parte 2)**

* * *

Unas horas después del incidente del poste…

* * *

No tenía otra salida más que apoyar el drama de Arturo de "conquistar" a Karen. Los cuatro finalmente me dejaron tranquilo. Ya todo en calma, tomé mis cosas y puse rumbo hacia el condominio D, donde se me presentó un inesperado obstáculo…

**-Ya no quiero estar aquí. Si alguien me escuchara…**

**-¡Hola!**

No tomé atención al saludo.

**-Mis amigos optaron por quedarse aquí que estar en el festival…**

**-¿Hola? **

Me detuve y lancé un fuerte grito.

**-¡Son unos tarados!**

**-¡Oye! ¿A quiénes estabas llamando "tarados"?-**preguntó cierta voz, que alcanzaba un tono furioso.

* * *

El tarado eres tú, Romu-chan. Acabas de ignorar a una maestra de la academia, ¡Y estaba saludándote! Ahora ésta se comió el cuento de que la insultaste. Muy mal.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Qué?**

Giré la cabeza para ver quién era.

**-Lo oí alto y claro, joven Rómulo. Sea quien sea a quién te estás dirigiendo, es muy grosero de tu parte.- **me reprochó.

_Peliblanca, traje de rockera de la década del 2000, personalidad algo amargada… ¿Es acaso otra maestra de la academia?_

**-¿Quién eres tú?-**pregunté.

* * *

¿Es que acaso no la conoces, descerebrado de mierda? ¡Es nada más y nada menos que IA, una bellísima, superdotada y reconocida Vocaloid, muy valorada en Japón por ser una de las más perfectas en el canto! ¡Deberías escuchar "Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story" para que te des cuenta! Ahora sí te ganaste mi odio, Romu-chan. ¡Te lo ganaste!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Mi nombre es IA, maestra de la Clase 10 y encargada de la enfermería de la academia.**

**-¿IA? Bonito nombre. **–dije- **Ahora dejemos las bromas y dime realmente cómo te llamas.**

**-Ese es mi verdadero nombre.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-En serio.-**respondió IA.

_De ser así, entonces permíteme burlarme por un ratito…_

Giré media vuelta y cubrí mi boca con la palma de mi mano para que no me vea reír.

**-¿Te estás riendo?**

**-Ji, ji, ji…**

* * *

¡Por un carajo, Romu-chan! ¿Osas burlarte de IA frente a ella? ¡Desgraciado!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Oye, te hice una pregunta!- **gritó.

**-Ji, ji, ji…**

No logré soportarlo más y retiré mi mano, para reírme a carcajadas

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Disculpa, es que yo…!**

**-¿Te estás burlando de mí?**

Paré de reír.

**-¡N-No! No exactamente. Una persona cuando ríe es más saludable, así que… ¿Por qué no reírme ahora? –**pregunté, mientras hacía un guiño.

**-Por un momento creí que te estabas burlando…**

Sonreí.

**-P-Para nada, IA-sensei. -**dije**\- Por cierto, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Solo vino para saludarme o acaso intenta algo peor?**

**-Ninguna de las dos. La directora Miku me pidió que te entregue este folleto.**

Tomé el papel, sin interés de leerlo o algo parecido.

**-Sí, gracias…**

No tuve ningún interés en leer el folleto. Solo esperaba a que IA se vaya.

**-¿Qué esperas? ¡Léelo! –**exclamó IA.

_Qué irritante…_

**-Vamos a ver…**

* * *

Una leída después…

* * *

**-¿Qué? ¿Yama es un lugar turístico? ¡P-pero si eso es imposible!**

**-Con la tecnología de la realidad virtual nada es imposible, joven Rómulo.**

IA volvió a sonreír.

**-Basada en el acogedor ecosistema nipón, Yama es un lugar perfecto.-**prosiguió-** Te va a encantar cuando des un pequeño paseo en los alrededores de Alter-Tokio. Incluso tiene un bosque en el que puedes andar libremente.**

**-Vaya… Al parecer este lugar no es una pocilga después de todo...-**murmuré, a la vez que hojeaba el folleto lentamente.

**-¿Pocilga? Romu-chan, los ignorantes son los que juzgan un libro por su portada.**

Paré de leer.

**-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo "ignorante"?**

* * *

Admítelo, viejo; la maestra IA tiene razón. Al igual que tú, miles de ignorantes juzgaron al anime "Madoka Magica" y mira cómo se quedaron al ver el dichoso episodio tres.

Lo mismo es tu caso: Criticas a los Vocaloid y a Yama y te pierdes de lo mejor. Tienes una oportunidad de oro y como un imbécil lo estás rechazando. ¿Sabes cuántas personas desean cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo como Timberlake?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Ignorante, tú? ¡Pero si eso se nota a leguas, Romu-chan, ji, ji, ji!- **se rió.

**-¿¡Qué has dicho!?**

**-Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir. ¡Sayonara!**

**-¡Oye, regresa aquí!**

IA se esfumó y desapareció de mi vista.

**-¡Argh! ¿Qué se habrá creído esa maestra de pacotilla…? Nah, solo olvídalo, Rómulo.- **me dije a mi mismo**\- Concéntrate en buscar tu departamento, ¿me oíste?**

En fin, me adentré al condominio sin rechistar y comencé a buscar la habitación 256, pero eso sí, estaba "muy bien concentrado", en eso…

**-Habitación 203… Habitación 225… **

Cada segundo de búsqueda era un delirio para mí. Mi desesperación por encontrar la habitación 256 me hizo salir de control.

**-¿Dónde diablos está el 256? ¿Acaso la maestra Lily también quiere jugar conmigo?**

Afortunadamente este asunto no pasó a mayores. La habitación 256 estaba en el lugar más recóndito del edificio y por fin lo encontré tras una hora de búsqueda.

**-Primero me obligan a hacer algo que yo no quiero y ahora me regalan un departamento que no puede ver la gente común y corriente. ¿Tanto quieres verme sufrir, directora Miku?** *suspiro* **A la mierda, ya encontré mi habitación y eso es lo que importa. ¡Ábrete, sésamo!**

Retiré la llave y abrí la puerta. La cerré de inmediato, me dirigí al dormitorio y me lancé directo a la cama.

-**Estoy tan cansado…-**murmuré- **Arturo, cuando esto termine, te mataré, pero antes voy a tomar una pequeña siestecita.** *bostezo*

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir.

Pasó un minuto de puro silencio y felicidad onírica, hasta que algo se movió en mi alcoba.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién podría…? ¿Es un ladrón?_

Rápidamente el colchón se hundió, dando a entender que algo (o alguien) también quería acostarse. Estaba paralizado. No tenía ni el valor para abrir los ojos.

_Ok, esto me está asustando… ¡Quien quiera que sea, se va a arrepentir!_

* * *

Te lo dije, Romu-chan: La habitación viene con "algo más" adentro. Lo dice en el reglamento de la academia Vocaloid. Solo acostúmbrate.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

P.D.: Sospecho que los gemelos Kagamine han metido mano en esa regla…

* * *

Estaba aterrorizado. El terror aumentó cuando sentí un par de brazos tocando en mi espalda. Segundos después se aferró fuertemente hacia mí. Ya de ahí, la cama no volvió a moverse. Sin embargo, luego de eso, comenzó lo "peor" para mí.

El clímax del pánico llegó cuando escuché una voz, el cual me hizo salir gritando…

**-Onii-chan…**

(Medio segundo después…)

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Salté de la cama y encendí las luces. Me dejó helado ver que aquella voz provenía de una jovencita que parecía tener un par de años menos que yo.

**-¿Estás bien, hermanito?-** preguntó ella.

_¿Disculpa?_

* * *

No va ni la primera semana y ya andamos con inmoralidades…

¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Muchas felicidades, Romu-chan: conseguiste una hermana! Ahora cruza los dedos para que salgas virgen de…

Nah, no creo que vayas a salir siendo el mismo de siempre.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Q-Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mí departamento? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué te acostaste en mi cama? ¿Por qué me dices "hermanito"? ¡Responde!**

Sonrió.

**-¿Por qué te asustas? No deberías estar tenso. Después de todo, estás aquí a salvo conmigo.**

Se acercó hacia mí. Ya empecé a temblar, por lo que tuve que retroceder. El problema fue que, detrás de mí había una ventana abierta y no me di cuenta de ello…

**-Quien quiera que seas, aléjate de mí…-**dije.

**-Tranquilo. No debes tener miedo.**

**-Guarda tu distancia.** -repliqué-** No tengo ni la menor idea de qué haces aquí, y no confío en descono… ¡AAAAH!**

**-¡Onii-chan!**

En resumen, me caí de aquella ventana. Para suerte mía, algo me sostuvo pero no salí ileso del todo; mi cabeza colisionó con la pared del condominio.

Sorpresivamente, la que me salvó de aquella caída era esa niña.

**-Ouch… ¿Qué?** -pregunté- **¿Cómo es que tú…?**

**-Te lo dije: no tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para cuidarte.**

**-¿Cui… darme?**

**-Así como lo oyes, hermanito…**

* * *

Diez minutos después…

* * *

**-A ver si entiendo bien… Tu propósito aquí es cuidar de mí mientras esté en este departamento. Pero, no actúas del todo como una "niñera" común y corriente, sino que posees súperfuerza y habilidades descomunales, algo así como un ángel guardián… Y para rematar me dices "hermanito" pese a que no tenemos nada en común. **

**-Ajá…-**respondió y volvió a sonreír.

Fruncí el ceño.

**-¿Te ha enviado a directora Miku, verdad?**

**-De hecho, yo soy parte de este departamento. La directora de la academia no tiene nada que ver. **-aclaró-** Cada vez que un estudiante entra aquí, yo tengo la obligación de cuidar de él o ella.**

**-Comprendo… Se supone que tú tienes algún nombre, ¿no es así?**

**-"****_Unidad Synth Generación 4 Modelo 079-D256_****" Con ese nombre fui creada.**

_¿Y tengo que llamarte así todos los días? No me jodas…_

**-Eh, ¡ni sueñes que voy a llamarte así!-**respondí.

**-Puedes llamarme como tú desees.**

Hice un gesto de pereza. Estaba claro que no soy bueno para inventar nombres.

* * *

Bueno para nada, imbécil, y un maldito gandul. ¡Ese es nuestro prota!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

P.D: Maika, eres el mejor personaje de esta historia por el momento. Felicitaciones.

* * *

**-O más bien… podría yo inventarlo por ti.-**prosiguió.

**-¿Puedes?** –pregunté, sorprendido.

**-Dime cómo te llamas.**

**-Me llamo Rómulo. Rómulo Velásquez.**

**-…**

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

**-Bonito nombre.**

_Calla…_

**-Si tu intención es halagarme, créeme que no lo lograrás.-**le dije, con seriedad.

**-Solo trato de ser amable contigo. **

_La amabilidad irradia dulzura. Y tanta dulzura me empalaga…_

* * *

Rómulo, es en estos momentos en que todas las chicas desearían que te mueras, en serio. Incluso yo y el autor, fíjate.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

De pronto, a mi "hermana" se le encendió la bombilla.

**-¡Oh, creo que ya tengo el nombre perfecto! ¿Qué tal si desde ahora me llamas… "Rena"?**

**-¿"Rena"? Eh… Buen intento, pero no creo que complemente…-**murmuré.

**-¡Sí complementa! -**exclamó.

* * *

Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermanita. "Rómulo y Rena", ¡los fundadores del gran Imperio Romano! (ok, no)

Sí, ya sé que el verdadero hermano se llama Remo, pero sonaría muy masculino… Como sea, ¡yo personalmente apruebo ese nombre!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Bien, como quieras… Entonces desde este momento te llamaré todos los días "Rena". ¿Contenta?-**pregunté.

**-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta ese nombre, hermanit…!**

Se detuvo a media palabra. Repentinamente las cosas se volvieron más complicadas esa vez.

Rena cayó al suelo como si hubiese sufrido un paro cardíaco. Yo, por mi parte reaccioné y traté de hacerla volver en sí, sin éxito.

**-¡Rena! ¿Estás bien? Vamos, ¡despierta! ¡Deja de fingir, que me estás asustando!**

La moví, pero no hubo respuesta.

**-No… ¡No me digas que…! ¿Se murió? ¡Tiene que ser un chiste! Y eso que me estaba cayendo bien a poco tiempo de conocernos…**

* * *

¡A la hora que nos lo dices, cabrón…!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-A lo mejor debería avisar a alguno de los maestros de la academia Vocaloid… Sí, creo que sería una buena idea.**

**-Onii-chan…**

Rena se repuso de golpe y se puso de pie.

**-¡Rena! ¿T-te encuentras bien?**

**-…**

No respondió. Estaba con la mirada perdida.

**-¿R-Rena?**

Tan pronto como dije su nombre, me empujó y caí al suelo.

**-¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos te está pasando?**

Se puso de cuclillas y se colocó encima de mí.

**-Onii-chan…**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rena?**

Y de pronto llegó lo peor. Rena extendió sus brazos y sin dudarlo, trató de quitarme el uniforme.

**-¡Oye!**

**-Shhh…**-me calló- **No te pongas tenso; haré que te sientas bien.**

* * *

Oh, oh… Parece que la "_Unidad Synth Generación 4 Modelo 079-D256_" está teniendo un error de programación…

¡OREIMO INTENSIFICÁNDOSE! ¡Corre por tu vid-! Quiero decir… ¡Corre por tu virginidad!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Ya estuvo! ¡Apártate!**

**-…**

Ya en ese momento, Rena procedía a quitarme la camiseta.

**-¡No, no, no! ¡DETENTEEEE!**

**Día 2**

**Academia Vocaloid – Despacho de la directora.**

**-¡Se acabó, directora! He tenido malos días en mi vida, ¡pero nunca uno tan horrible como este! **

Mi entrada a la sala de la directora fue repentina, y más con ese grito. Miku Hatsune estaba plenamente tranquila, como si supiera que todo lo que me ha pasado era normal (Si eso era "normalidad" para ellos, no quería ni pensar que era lo que considerarían "anormal").

**-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Romu-chan?**

**-¡Quería una habitación para mí solo, no con una hermana pervertida adentro! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué propósito tiene ella?**

**-A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. ¿Acaso tu nueva "hermanita" no te lo dijo?**

**-¡Sí, pero…!**

**-¿Y a qué viene eso de "pervertida"? –**preguntó.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "a qué viene eso"? **

**-Los Shynthmai no están creados para acosar a los estudiantes; ellos solo tratan de acogerlos como sus hermanos, algo así como una mezcla entre compañero de habitación y empleado de hogar.**

**-"Shynthmai" ¿Así se llaman esas cosas?**

**-Sí, así se llaman.-** respondió**\- Pero, volviendo al caso, ¿por qué crees que tu Shynthmai te está acosando?**

**-Preferiría no explicarle lo que realmente pasó; es un poco vergonzoso para mí…-**respondí, mientras comenzaba a sonrojarme.

**-No deberías avergonzarte; soy alguien de confianza y todo lo que digas lo mantendré en secreto.**

**-Imposible. Yo no le tendría confianza a una chica artificial, y mucho menos si esa chica fue la que me involucró en este manicomio. -**dije.

**-Entonces, llamaré al Vocaloid a quien le tengas más confianza.**

**-Será en vano. No conozco a nadie más que a ti.- **contesté.

**-Entonces eso demuestra que tienes confianza en mí, ¿no es así?- **preguntó Miku.

_¿Qué? Un momento, lo has interpretado muy mal._

**-¡N-No quise decir eso!**

**-Yo creo que sí. Anda, dime lo que pasó.**

**-…**

Quedé en silencio por un momento. En segundos, recordé todo lo que sucedió el día anterior con Rena. Por suerte el asunto no llegó tan a fondo:

**De regreso al Día 1…**

* * *

**-¡No, no, no! ¡DETENTEEEE!**

Empujé bruscamente a Rena y me escondí en un lugar donde creía que no podía entrar: El baño.

Abrí la puerta y usé todos los recursos para que ésta no pueda ingresar ni seguirme. Afortunadamente aquella parte de mi habitación no contaba con puerta corrediza, aunque, no debía cantar victoria aún, ya que Rena estaba golpeando repetidamente la puerta.

**-Onii-chan, déjame entrar.**

**-Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago? Emm… Debo buscar la manera de salir de aquí, eso es.**

El baño contaba con dos secciones: una lavandería, y una bañera. Bien, estaba en la lavandería en ese momento, así que entré a la bañera para ver si había alguna ventana por el qué salir.

**-Se ve que los japoneses tienen un baño demasiado grande… ¡Genial, aquí hay una ventana! **

_Saldré de aquí y pediré ayuda a Arturo si fuera posible. O a lo mejor le debería pedir ayuda a David. Después de todo él está en la academia ahora mismo._

Pero mis ganas se apagaron porque estaba en la parte más alta del condominio y también porque saltar de un sexto piso sería una mala idea.

**-¡De acuerdo, mejor no lo hago! **

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó para que Rena dejara de tocar la puerta. Solo sé que se detuvo de pronto. En cuanto a mí, pasé toda la noche durmiendo en el suelo del baño.

**Día 2**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Abrí la puerta del baño y traté de asegurarme de que lo de Rena ha sido una simple ilusión óptica.

Para mi sorpresa, ella desapareció, o al menos eso fue lo que creí.

Justo cuando quise salir de mi pieza, percibí una sombra detrás de mí.

**-Se te están olvidando tus cosas, hermanito.**

**-¡AAAAAH!**

Morí del susto. Escuchar a Rena hablarme era peor que ver un screamer. Giré media vuelta y la vi sonriente. Llevaba en la mano izquierda una mochila y en la otra, un manojo de llaves.

**-Has despertado muy temprano.**

**-¿M-mis co… sas?**

**-Así es; no puedes irte a la academia Vocaloid sin llevar nada. Y siempre debes traer tus llaves contigo.**

**-Ajá… Gracias, Rena.**

**-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.-**me dijo.

Le arrebaté la mochila y las llaves y me dirigí a la puerta de inmediato, hasta que se oyó un golpe en el suelo.

**-¿Eh?**

Volví a girar y noté que una vez más Rena se desmayó.

**-¿R-Rena?**

* * *

Escucha: sé bien que abandonar a una chica no es propio de un caballero, pero creo que este no es el momento adecuado para auxiliarla. Mejor vete a la escuela y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas…

* * *

**-Onii-chan…**

* * *

Ok, demasiado tarde: Arrepiéntete.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡No me digas que…!**

**-¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres relajarte antes de irte? Estás muy tenso.**

Salí disparado de la habitación, directo hacia la academia y dispuesto a todo para atravesar cualquier obstáculo.

**-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, directora Miku!**

* * *

**-Y eso fue lo que pasó, directora. Ahora sí, ¿me puedes explicar por qué mi Shynthmai se desmaya y trata de seducirme? –**le pregunté, con seriedad.

Miku se quedó pensativa. Ese rostro me decía que algo raro estaba pasando con Rena.

**-Bueno… Creo que eso lo explica todo. Tu Shynthmai parece tener un rasgo defectuoso de inteligencia artificial.-**respondió.

**-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?**

**-Considerando tu carácter de puritano, es peor de lo que piensas.**

**-¡Te equivocas, Miku; no soy un puritano! –**exclamé**\- Solo quiero esperar a que las cosas lleguen a su debido tiempo.**

La directora hizo un largo suspiro.

**-Bien, esto tendré que informarle a los Programadores. Ellos tienen la solución a este problema. Cuando reciba la respuesta, te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Hecho. **

**-¿No hay nada más que me quieras preguntar, Romu-chan?**

**-Nada, por el momento. Lo único que voy a pedir es que tú y tus pseudomaestros me dejen en paz durante estos seis meses.-**contesté.

**-Como quieras, pero en cuanto a eso, yo no puedo prometerte nada.- **dijo Miku.

**-Adiós.**

Me fui de su despacho, para regresar a la Clase 4. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía por qué quería estar allí.

Ingresé a la sala de clases y me sorprendí de que hubiera pocos estudiantes presentes. Entre ellos estaban César y Miyuki. Por suerte, no estaba ningún maestro allí.

**-¡Romu-chan, viniste!**

**-Seh… ¿Qué te cuentas, César?**

**-Me encontré con una enorme sorpresa al entrar a mi habitación. Supongo que tú también te sorprendiste, ¿verdad?** – me preguntó.

**-¿Te refieres a los Shynthmai?**

**-Exacto. Jamás me imaginé que tendría una "hermanita" que cuidará de mí a lo largo de este tiempo. A propósito, ¿Cómo fue tu reacción al encontrarte con tu Shynthmai?**

_Pues casi estaba por corromperme._

**-N-No me lo hagas recordar, C-César…-** dije, casi temblando.

**-¿Te asustó? Tranquilo, a mí también me pasó lo mismo.-** respondió- **Pero al cabo de unos minutos nos llevamos muy bien.**

Repentinamente, Miyuki se acercó hacia nosotros e intervino:

**-Parece que han llegado muy temprano de lo usual. Creí que los alumnos de origen latino frecuentemente llegaban con retraso a clases.**

**-No todos somos iguales, señorita Miyuki.**\- dijo César.-

**-Lo que dices sonó muy discriminante.-**agregué.

**-No lo tomen a mal; solo eso pensaba en un principio. En fin, el día de hoy se presentará nuestra nueva maestra de canto.**

**-¿Quién es la Vocaloid afortunada**…?- pregunté, con tono de burla.

**-Rin Kagamine, ni más ni menos.**

* * *

Vaya, vaya… ¿No es algo encantador, Romu-chan? Tendrás como maestra a una loli. ¡Alégrate, al menos!

Espera, aún sigues traumado por lo de Rena, ¿no es así?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

_No me suena ese nombre._

**-A decir verdad, no tuve la oportunidad de ser su alumna- **prosiguió Miyuki**\- pero tal como dijo la maestra Maika, ella es la mejor en esa materia.**

**-Interesante, pero cantar no es mi fuerte, Miyuki**.- replicó César- **Siento mucho temor de desafinar, y más cuando tengo esta voz grave.**

_Se bien cómo te sientes, hermano…_

**-No se preocupen por eso. La Academia Vocaloid tiene ya tres años de experiencia y logró que muchos malos cantantes se volvieran todos unos solistas profesionales. Les juro que ustedes no serán la excepción.**

**-Espero no serlo.-**dijo.

_Yo creo que sí…_

Miyuki dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala.

**-Saldré por un momento al pasillo. Si tienen algún problema, solo llámenme, ¿está claro?**

**-Sí.-** respondimos los dos, al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido, apoyé mi cabeza contra mi carpeta, en señal de disgusto por todo este desmadre de día.

**-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-** me pregunté.

Mi tranquilidad cesó cuando un par de manos golpearon mi mesa.

**-¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Eres ese chico que tuvo ese comprometedor incidente en frente de toda la clase 4 el día de ayer?**

Levanté la mirada y descubrí que quien me habló era una chica, de aspecto alegre y un rasgo físico peculiar por el color azul oscuro de su cabellera. Les juro que durante todos los seis meses ésta tipa antipática me sacó de quicio casi todo el tiempo.

**-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?**

**-Oh, bueno… Disculpa por no presentarme. Tienes frente a ti, a la líder del ****_Club a favor del Amor Verdadero y las Reconciliaciones Sentimentales_****, ¡Yukino Kiyosaki!**

**-…**

* * *

Dat name…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

_Ahora tengo que lidiar con gente estúpida. Gracias por todo, Karen._

**-¿"Amor Verdadero", eh? Fuera de mi vista, por favor.**

**-Eh, tranquilízate, amigo mío. Mi propósito no es arruinar tu relación con Karen-chan; más bien prefiero que ambos se unan más a medida que pase el tiempo.**

_¿Con Karen? Espera, esto ya fue más a fondo. ¡Lo voy a esclarecer aquí y ahora!_

**-¿Disculpa? Se equivoca, yo no…**

**-Déjame terminar, por favor. Mi club cada treinta días organiza un concurso para probar quién es la "pareja del mes" a nivel de toda la academia Vocaloid. Cuando me enteré de la noticia del día 1, supe que ustedes serían los candidatos perfectos para esta competencia. Me muero de ganas de saber si desean estar inscritos.**

**-Emm… Siento interrumpir, pero creo que lo ha malinterpretado todo.-** intervino César- **De hecho ambos no son pareja.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tienes novia, por cierto?-** preguntó Yukino, directamente hacia él.

**-Mi nombre es César Vidal, y no tengo novia, pero…**

**-¡Entonces cállate! Aquellos que no tienen experiencia acerca del amor no deben meterse en este asunto.-** refunfuñó - **El hecho de que tú estás tan ansioso por meterte entre en la relación de Rómulo y Karen, es una clara señal de envidia. No interfieras o te puede ir peor, te lo advierto.**

**-¿E-Envidia? ¡Solo trato de decir la verdad!- **protestó César**\- ¡Ambos no son novios!**

-**No quiero escuchar patrañas de personas que no vienen al caso. Pasemos a lo principal, Romu-chan.**\- dijo Yukino, dando la espalda a César y mirando fijamente hacia mí-** ¿Te apetece inscribirte a ese concurso?**

_Esa pregunta ni se pregunta, Yukino. _

**-Emm…**

**-Te voy a ser sincera.** –prosiguió- **Soy una chica muuuy persistente. Si en caso te niegas, te insistiré repetidas veces hasta que escuche de ti un "sí".**

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-Usaré todos los recursos para poder verte dentro de este concurso. Es más, hice una apuesta con mis "pequeñas cupidos" en el que tú y Karen eran mis cartas más valiosas. No me hagas perder tiempo y respóndeme. ¿Aceptas?**

-…

Volví a callar. Tragué saliva en ese momento.

Sí, estaba un poco aterrorizado; algo me decía que estaba siendo amenazado por una loca de remate. César me hizo señas de que no aceptara, pero si hacía eso, mi tormento se intensificaría. Por otro lado, si hubiese aceptado, entonces Arturo me habría tenido una bronca de las grandes.

Ya no solo Miku era la problemática, sino también Yukino.

* * *

Ya perdiste, viejo. Tírate de la ventana, es la única opción que hay.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Yuki, vámonos ya!-** gritó otra chica.

**-¡Aguarda un segundo, Asuka! Quiero escuchar las dulces palabras de Romu-chan primero.**

**-¡La maestra Luka ya llegó a la Clase 5! ¡Apresúrate si no quieres que nos dejen en el pasillo!**

Al oír esto, Yukino se asustó de golpe y exclamó:

**-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste en un principio, Asuka? ¡Larguémonos de aquí, rápido!**

Pero antes de irse de la Clase 4 con su compañera, Yukino me advirtió algo que sonó peor que la voz de Rena.

**-¡No pienses, Rómulo, que me voy a olvidar de ti! Los quiero a ambos en el concurso. Mi apuesta depende de ti y de Karen-chan, así que volveré y no descansaré hasta que digas "sí", ¿te quedo claro?**

**-Jódete…-** murmuré.

Salió de la clase corriendo como Bolt, lo que me dejó un poco aliviado.

**-Estuvo cerca…-**dijo César- **Rómulo, es mejor que empieces desde ahora a "romper" con Karen.**

**-¿Tú también, César?**\- pregunté**\- ¡No estoy con ella, maldición!**

**-Eso ya lo sé, tonto. A lo que me refiero es que debes "romper" esta relación que nunca pasó realmente.-** aclaró- **Si no lo haces, entonces el malentendido llegará a Arturo y no creo que el sentimentalito ese pueda tomar eso como un chiste.**

**-Ah, creo que ya entiendo…**

**-Además, no olvides que la directora Miku está decidida a colaborar con ese plan. Si ella también se entera, entonces te tratará como un traidor.**

**-Eh, alto, que ya con eso exageras bastante, César.**

De repente, un enorme tumulto de estudiantes ingresó a la sala de clases. Escuchamos varios murmullos de algunos de ellos.

**-La maestra Rin ya va a venir…**

**-Parece que está de buen humor hoy…**

**-Hay que dar buena impresión; he oído que es un poco regañona cuando se impacienta…**

Finalmente llegaron Elías y Karen a la sala. Los dos no tuvieron tiempo para saludarnos, solo se movieron hacia sus carpetas.

Y por fin, hace su aparición, la Vocaloid quien hizo mi vida más desgraciada aún: Rin Kagamine. Ni bien ingresó ella, se oyó a Miyuki hablar en voz alta:

**-¡De pié!**

Todos los estudiantes obedecieron, excepto yo, como todo chico nuevo.

**-¡De pié!** – volvió a gritar Miyuki.

**-¡S-Sí!-** respondí.

Por fin reaccioné y me levanté de mi asiento.

**-¡Saluden!**

**-¡Buenos días!-** entonó en coro toda la sala.

**-¡Siéntense!**

Y una vez más los estudiantes obedecieron.

* * *

Felicitaciones, Romu-chan, ¡tienes tu primer cero en conducta!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Todo quedó en silencio. La mirada de todos los estudiantes de la clase se fijó únicamente en la maestra Rin, quien recién acababa de llegar.

_Emm… ¿Ella es nuestra maestra de canto? ¡Pero si es una puberta apenas!_

_Esperen, cabellos rubios, un uniforme de aspecto familiar, un rostro de loli… Se parece mucho a ese chico que estaba siendo acosado por Karen en la puerta de la escuela…_

_ ¿No me digas que…? ¿Son la misma persona?_

**-Buenos días a todos. Desde este semestre seré su maestra de canto. Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine.**

_Sí, ya sabemos quién diablos eres. Odio cuando me repiten las cosas que ya sé._

* * *

Lo está repitiendo para que te lo grabes en ese cerebro de maní confitado, imbécil.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Tomó una enorme tiza y escribió su nombre en la pizarra. ¿Y qué creen? Lo escribió en japonés.

**-Bien, espero que nos podamos llevar bien entre todos. Pues bien, creo que es el momento de pasar asistencia…**

Sacó del pupitre una hoja y mencionó los apellidos de cada uno de los estudiantes.

**-Alfaro.**

Karen se puso de pie y contestó:

**-¡Presente!**

**-Amane.**

**-¡Presente!**

**-Bohr.**

**-¡Presente, maestra!**

_Ya terminé con mis estudios, y ahora me obligan a seguir de nuevo con la misma mierda. Toda la culpa la tiene Arturo, Karen y Miku. ¡Malditos sean esos tres!_

**-Hanekoma.**

**-¡Presente!-**respondió Miyuki.

**-Hidalgo.**

Elías se levantó y contestó como todo estudiante haría.

**-¡Presente, maestra Rin!**

**-Horner.**

**-¡Aquí, presente!**

Me eché a dormir sobre mi carpeta. Ya pasados unos minutos, me nombraron, pero por pura pereza, no atiné a contestar.

**-Velásquez.**

**-…**

**-Velásquez.**

**-…**

**-¡Velásquez!**

**-Romu-chan, contesta…-** me habló César, en voz baja, tratando de disimular un poco.

**-Esto ya es un fastidio…-**murmuré.

Me levanté de mi sitio y con suma osadía, le pregunté:

**-¿Qué pasa? Aquí estoy, ¿acaso no me ve?**

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Los demás me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. La maestra Kagamine tomó con calma esa respuesta mía.

**-Bien, entonces estás presente.-** dijo Rin.**\- Siéntate.**

Obedecí.

**-Vidal.**

**-¡Presente!- **respondió César.

* * *

Cinco minutos después…

* * *

Y empieza la clase, todo andaba más aburrido de lo que pensaba. Rin nos dio una clase acerca de los grados y tesituras de voz, del que me importaba muy poco. Elías, el amigo pervertido de la infancia de Arturo me estaba susurrando desde el asiento de atrás.

**-Romu-chan… ¡Oye!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Elías?**

**-¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? Todos te están mirando muy mal.**

**-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? ¡Ustedes son los culpables! –**exclamé.

**-¿Pero qué de malo ves en esto? La directora Miku se alegró de que estuvieras en esta academia. ¡Comparte su alegría al menos! No te olvides que esto lo hacemos por Arturo.**

**-Ni en broma. –**respondí-**Lo de Arturo no me interesa; yo no quiero seguir aquí, y tú lo sabes. **

**-¡Ya párale, hermano! Solo vívelo y ya. Es como regresar a la Secundaria.**

**-Por favor…**

De pronto la maestra Rin hizo un anuncio.

**-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere demostrar qué tan grave o aguda voz tiene?**

Nadie respondió.

**-Entonces yo escogeré al suertudo. A ver, tú, el que está con esa cara de anciano estreñido.-** me señaló.

**-¿Quién? ¿Yo?** –pregunté.

* * *

Buen intento, pero Rin-sensei no te pidió "dos pronombres". Quiere que salgas al frente y comiences a cantar.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Acércate, por favor.**

**-Como desee, maestra Rin.**

Me puse frente al pupitre de la maestra. Ésta me miró sonriente.

**-Eres… Velásquez, ¿cierto?**

**-Sí…**

**-Ok, gira media vuelta y tararea una melodía que conozcas.-**dijo.

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-Tranquilo, no sientas vergüenza. Haz como que estamos ausentes, ¿está bien?**

_No puedo. Decenas de ojos me están mirando y eso me perturba._

**-Eh… Preferiría que llame a otro. Aún no estoy acostumbrado a esto.**

Y entonces Elías tuvo que abrir la bocota…

**-¡Tu puedes, viejo!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Relájate, Romu-chan! ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!** –exclamó Karen.

_¡Dejen de hablar! ¡Están echando más leña al fuego! _

**-Vaya, vaya… Se ve que tienes a tu lado amigos que te apoyan, "Romu-chan".-** intervino Rin.

* * *

Mírala, ya te está llamando por tu apodo, Rómulo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Sí, eso parece. Bien, allá voy.**

_¡Qué insoportable! Ojalá tuviera mil cierres para cerrarles el pico a los dos._

Toda la clase estaba en silencio. Querían verme cantar, pero sabía que me pondría en ridículo en hacerlo. Pero no tuve otra opción.

**-La, laaa, la, la, la, la… la, laa, la, la, la, la, laaa…**

Estaba tarareando muy bajito, lo suficiente como para que no me escucharan mucho.

**-Romu-chan, ¿no crees que deberías tararear un poquito más fuerte?**

**-Esto… Tiene razón, Rin-sensei.**

_No puede ser…_

**-La, laaa, la, la, la, la… la, laa…**

**-¡Un poco más fuerte, Romu-chan!**

**-¡La, laaa, la, la, la, la…!**

**-¡Más!-** exclamó Rin.

**-¡LA, LAAA, LA, LA, LA, LA…!**

Rin se levantó del pupitre y me interrumpió.

**-¿Por qué rayos tarareas tan bajo?**

**-¿Por qué me obliga a subir el volumen? ¡Podría desafinar y no quiero hacer eso!-** protesté.

**-Así que no quieres desafinar, ¿eh? De acuerdo…**

Hizo un largo suspiro. Luego, se puso detrás de mí. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y comenzó a hablar.

**-Debes entender, Rómulo Velásquez, que los maestros, siempre dan lo mejor de sí para sus estudiantes. Obviamente, ellos aprenden de la mejor manera si se o proponen.**

* * *

Ok, creo que ya viene mi escena favorita. Esto lo tengo que disfrutar con un poco de palomitas de maíz y una gaseosa.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Pero aquellos que no pueden, merecen ser ayudados con un ligero impulso. Así, ellos seguirán el mismo curso que los demás.**

**-No sé a qué quiere llegar, maestra Rin.**

**-Sin embargo, existen alumnos que se resisten a dichos impulsos. Ellos son como las "ovejas negras" de la clase. Sobre ellos se debe aplicar "medidas extremas", y como estoy viendo a una encantadora oveja negra frente a mí, debería ser el mejor momento para actuar, ¿no te parece?**

_Tengo un mal presentimiento…_

**-¿Qué es lo que trama, maestra Rin?**

**-Tranquilízate, Romu-chan. Esto no te va a doler mucho…**

**-¡Espere! ¡No!**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la directora…

* * *

**-Disculpa por la tardanza, Miku. Aquí está mi bitácora del Día 1. Como es de esperarse, no hay nada fuera de lo común.**

**-Ya deja de coquetear con tus alumnas, Gakupo; no vale la pena. Solo estamos creados para enseñar a los humanos, no para algo más con ellos.**

**-Ehm… Lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo que aproveche lo que Yama me ofrece.**

**-En eso sí estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿ese tal David de la Clase 10…? ¿Es cierto lo que mencionaste en tu bitácora?**

**-No hay duda, Miku. Hemos encontrado una verdadera joya. De seguro Gumi y Yohioloid también quedarán boquiabiertos.**

**-Ya espero verlo en la Evaluación de fin de Mes. No es usual que sea tan callado. Apenas decía dos o tres palabras, a comparación de sus amigos Arturo y Rómulo…**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**-¿P-pero qué fue eso? ¡No me digas que lo ha vuelto a hacer!**

**-Parece que sí, Gakupo. Kagamine lo ha vuelto a hacer. A este paso nos van a llover las quejas.**

**-_Kiseki no Hari_, el _Método de la Aguja Milagrosa..._ Miku, creo que deberías quitarle ese artefacto a Rin. Sus DOCE centímetros lo hace una cosa muy peligrosa, ¿no crees tú?**

**-No lo creo. Si lo hago, entonces ella perderá la autoridad en sus clases y dejará de ser la mejor maestra de canto de la escuela. Solo déjala en paz, ¿está bien?**

**-Como gustes, Miku. Después de todo estás al cargo aquí.**

* * *

De regreso a la Clase 4…

* * *

**-¡Excelente grito, Romu-chan! Ahora sí ya puedo determinar cómo es tu voz.**\- dijo Rin.

**-Duele…**

Rin Kagamine volvió a sentarse. sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar con un bolígrafo.

**-Tesitura de voz: Barítono. Ahora sí, Romu-chan, puedes sentarte.**

**-Me acaba de hincar en la nalga derecha, no puedo hacerlo…**-me quejé.

**-¡Dije que te sientes!-** gritó.

**-¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy!**

Con cuidado y casi cojeando me volví a mi carpeta a tomar asiento. Lo peor llegó cuando me senté sobre la silla.

**-Eso debió doler, Romu-chan.** –dijo Elías.

**-"Solo vívelo y ya", ¿eh? Bien que me ayudas, Elías. Ay, mi trasero...**

**-Lo siento, je, je…**

_Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Debo buscar la forma para irme de aquí sin que nadie lo sepa, ¿pero cómo? Creo que me conviene primero buscar información de esta academia y luego huir en el momento más oportuno._

Ese fue parte del día 2 de mi aventura. Jamás pensé que sería más cruel que la vez anterior. Pero al fin y al cabo, todo puede volver a la calma en algún momento, aunque ese momento se me haya aparecido un poco tarde…

Eso sí, el dolor en mi nalga derecha aún permaneció intacta hasta mediados de la segunda semana. Qué vida la mía...

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo(parte 3)

**¿Cuántos meses pasaron? ¿Cuántos días? He estado oprimido en el hiatus tanto tiempo... Me temo que una disculpa no basta, ¡sino un capítulo más de esta historia! Pues bien, regresé, y con este documento cubierto de polvo, pues no lo he tocado ya hace tiempo.**

**Damas y caballeros (en especial las damas), ¡he aquí un capítulo más de Vocaloid Gakuen! Espero les agrade, y si no, pues haré otro esfuerzo, ni modo...**

* * *

**Comenzando con el pié izquierdo (parte tres)**

* * *

**Día 2**

**Academia Vocaloid - Enfermería**

* * *

A decir verdad, el que la rubiecita pelicorta más conocida como la maestra Rin Kagamine me haya "clavado la aguja" no me fue tan perjudicial del todo.

Gracias a eso, me permitieron trasladarme a la enfermería de la escuela…

**_-¿Romu-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?_**

**_-Elías, Romu-chan no está nada bien…_**

**_-¡Se cayó de su asiento! ¡Levántenlo!_**

**_-¡Parece que se está desangrando! ¡Llevémoslo a la enfermería!_**

**_-Maestra Rin, necesitamos su autorización primero…_**

**_-Vayan deprisa, muchachos; puede quedar peor si se infecta. Miyuki, cuando lleguen allá, te encargarás de vigilarlo hasta que se recupere._**

**_-Entendido, maestra._**

Me postraron en una camilla y me dejaron allí. Al recobrar la conciencia tras desmayarme a causa del sangrado, aparecí recostado boca abajo, encerrado entre cortinas. Giré mi cabeza y descubrí que la maestra IA (la misma encargada de la enfermería que me troleó un día atrás) me estaba mirando el tra-

Bueno, mejor dicho, estaba "observando" el estado de mi herida.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos…?**

**-Impresionante-** murmuró IA- **Nunca ví algo tan…**

**-¡¿Disculpa?!**

Dicho esto, IA finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya desperté.

**-¡Oh! ¡Hola de nuevo, Romu-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí, estoy de maravilla. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- **le pregunté.

**-¿Tienes amnesia? Te dije que era la encargada de la enfermería.- **contestó.

_A decir verdad, no se nota…_

**-¡Pero si lleva el mismo atuendo de siempre! Al menos sea sutil y vístase como toda enfermera lo hace, maestra IA.**

Se enojó repentinamente.

**-Mi función principal como Vocaloid es cantar; no estoy hecha para despertar fantasías.**

**-Bueno, solo decía…**

Me incomodaba estar boca abajo en una camilla, y más cuando una desconocida me estaba mirando.

_¡Argh! ¿Ahora cómo saldré de aquí?_

**-Romu-chan, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras en plena forma?**

**-¿Por qué me lo vuelve a preguntar? Parece un disco rayado.**

**-Porque veo que has recibido una dura penetración…**

**-¡¿P-pero cómo se atreve a decir eso?!**

IA hizo una ligera risa nerviosa.

**-Me refiero a lo que te hizo Rin. La verdad, es que eso se ve muy doloroso.**-dijo, señalando mi nalga derecha- **No parece que puedas estar apto para sentarte por un par de días.**

**-¡Deje de mirarme!-**protesté- **Estoy perfectamente bien y no quiero que nadie me atienda.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Así es, "Señorita enfermera". Lo digo en serio.** –respondí.

* * *

Muy mal hecho, Romu-chan. ¡Ahora sí estás en problemas! Quiero ver esto…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Muy bien, entonces levántate de esa camilla y permanece sentado ahí.-**dijo.

_Eh, espera… No me pidas eso; tal vez está bien, pero…_

IA insistió.

**-¿Qué estás esperando?**

**-Esto… Ok, si ese es tu… deseo…**

Di la vuelta lentamente sobre mi camilla. Segundos más tarde, me apoyé de espaldas y levanté mis piernas para dejarlas al aire. En otras palabras, seguía echado, pero esta vez boca arriba.

**-¡Ya está, maestra IA! ¿Está satisfecha ahora?**

IA sonrió y aplaudió sarcásticamente.

**-¡Qué forma de sentarte, Romu-chan! ¡Me impresionas! Ahora entiendo por qué la directora Miku me dijo que eres un futuro talento para esta academia.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo?**

**-No me cambies de tema, joven Rómulo. Escucha: ¡O te sientas, o…!**

**-¿O qué?-**le interrumpí, casi gritando.

**-¡O llamaré a Rin para que te pique la otra nalga!**

**-¡No! De acuerdo, maestra IA, me sentaré de inme…**

No terminé de hablar, pues me resbalé de la camilla, y caí… SENTADO.

**-¡Aaaaay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Mi trasero!-**grité, mientras convulsionaba de dolor.

* * *

¡Ouch! Eso dolió, pero creo que ya te acostumbraste bastante con sufrir golpes en tus anteriores viajes, ¿no es así?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Te lo dije, ji, ji, ji, ji…!-** se rió IA.

De pronto apareció Miyuki de entre las cortinas, atraída por el grito.

**-¿Qué pasó?-**preguntó ésta.

**-Nada grave, señorita Miyuki.-** dijo la maestra IA- **Romu-chan se sentó en el suelo y le dolió. Estará bien dentro de poco.**

**-Qué alivio… Pensaba lo peor.-**dijo ella, entre suspiros.

_Miyuki, si te preocupas por mí, te pediría que no seas tan expresiva, por lo que más quieras._

**-Maestra IA, le juro que eso no se lo perdonaré.-** dije.

**-Ya lo harás después. Ahora mismo de levantaré del suelo. Miyuki, ¿puedes ayudarme?**

**-Claro-** respondió ella.

Y así, con mucho cuidado, me regresaron a la camilla. Me recostaron boca arriba, lo que me calmó un poco pese al dolor. Un par de minutos después, alguien tocó la puerta de la sala de enfermería.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-¿IA? Soy yo, Gumi.**

**-¡Oh! Enseguida abriré la puerta.**

La enfermera atravesó las cortinas y se fue. Quedamos solo yo y Miyuki.

**-¡Argh! Esto me sigue doliendo…-**me quejé.

Miyuki cruzó los brazos.

**-Esa es la consecuencia de encarar a la maestra Rin. Además, tú tuviste la culpa. Fuiste un completo maleducado con ella, ¡y para colmo esa fue su primera clase con nosotros!**

_¿Maleducado? Bueno, eso si tengo que aceptarlo…_

**-Eso no me interesa; yo quería salir de Yama, pero gracias a la directora Miku y a los imbéciles de mis amigos terminé por quedarme en la Academia Vocaloid. Y ahora mírame; estoy aquí, en una enfermería, herido por una loli que portaba en su mano una peligrosa aguja que me dejó sangrando en mi propio asiento.**

**-Eso no es una excusa, Romu-chan. Por cierto, si quisiste salir, ¿por qué firmaste la ficha de matrícula?**

**-No lo hice yo, Miyuki- **le aclaré-** Fue Arturo. Ese idiota… se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho.**

**-¿Y por qué lo hizo?**

**-Porque me necesitaba para una estupidez. Una estupidez que supuestamente haría a mi amiguito "el chico más feliz del universo". Sus jodidas frasecitas me llegaban hasta arriba, como: "Yo no soy de aquellos que se dejan influenciar por sus malas amistades", "Apenas es solo el primer día", "Creo que deberíamos conocerla más a fondo".**\- dije en tono de burla- **Maldición, ¡Nunca vi a alguien tan baboso como Arturo en mi maldita vida!**

**-Romu-chan… ¿Puedes ser más específico? No comprendo nada de lo que dices.**

**-…**

Nos miramos y callamos por unos segundos. Tuve que decirle un resumen, no sin antes suspirar y soltar una bocanada de aire.

**-Cursilerías de amor; Arturo quiere estar con Karen, eso es todo.**

**-Mucho mejor… Espera, ¿qué dijiste?-**preguntó.

**-Y no solo eso, Miyuki; la directora Miku lo respalda.-**proseguí- **¿Te imaginas?**

**-Romu-chan, ¿qué tú no estabas con Karen?**

* * *

Rómulo: *extreme facepalm*

* * *

_Otra…_

**-¡No lo estoy!-** exclamé.

**-¿No lo estás? Pero si el día de ayer…**

**-Si lo estuviera, entonces ya hubiese contratado a un verdugo para que me corte la cabeza.** –le interrumpí** -Karen no es mi tipo de chica, ¿me captas? Lo que viste ayer con la maestra Maika** **como testigo era un completo malentendido, lo juro. -**respondí, poniendo mi mano en el pecho y la otra mostrando la palma, con el brazo a media asta.

**-Ah… Y yo creyendo que ambos estaban juntos…**

**-No te juzgo; fue ella la que se quiso abalanzar, pero el tropezón mandó todo al carajo.-** dije-**Ahora, si esa noticia llega a Arturo, no parece que éste lo vaya a tomar a la broma. Debo tener mucho cuidado…**

**-Ahora lo entiendo todo…**

**-Al fin…**

Volvió el silencio. No tuvimos un tema de conversación para entretenernos un poco más, hasta que se me ocurrió…

**-Miyuki, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Yama?- **le pregunté.

**-¿Yo?**

**-Sí, tú.-**dije.

**-Yo soy de Yama.-**contestó.-** Tampoco pertenezco a tu mundo, Romu-chan. Me crearon aquí.**

**-Estás bromeando… Vamos, cuéntame la verdad. ¿De qué parte de Japón vienes?**

**-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No soy humana.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Dime algo que te hace diferente de mí.-**la reté.

Miyuki aceptó el reto.

**-De acuerdo. Respóndeme entonces: ¿Por qué es tan fantasioso el color de mi cabello? ¿Por qué mis ojos son de un color más llamativo que el tuyo?** –preguntó.

_Por supuesto que lo sé. A leguas se nota que tus cabellos rubios y esos ojos color violeta tienen "truco" y propósito._

**-Considerando ese tono de tintes y lentes de contacto, debe ser porque eres racista.**

**-…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Una golpiza después…

**-¡Aquí nadie es racista!**–exclamó- **¿Me oíste?**

**-Ouch… ¿Quién te va a creer, Miyuki? ¡He investigado bastante y descubrí que los japoneses son unos desgraciados con los pobres turistas! ¡Incluso puedes serlo tú!**

* * *

¿Piensas perder el tiempo hablando estupideces? Eres peor de lo que me imaginé, Rómulo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Miyuki suspiró.

**-Tal vez sea así allá, pero en Yama no ocurre lo mismo. Ahora comprendo por qué todo el mundo te odia…**

**-Incorrecto; mis amigos no me odian.**

**-Miku tampoco te odia, Romu-chan…-** dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Giré la cabeza y miré a IA asomándose y metiéndose en la conversación.

**-¿Y a ti quién te metió en esto?** –pregunté.

**-Solo doy mi opinión, Romu-chan.**

**-¿Puedo dar mi opinión también?-** dijo otra voz, que apareció de la nada a mi costado.

**-¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién diablos eres?**

Se rió.

**-Disculpe por no presentarme, señorito. Un placer, mi nombre es Megpoid Gumi, maestra especializada en canto y actuación de la Academia Vocaloid. Apuesto a que tú eres ese chico tan famoso por su mal genio a quien llaman Romu-chan. No pareces un mal sujeto como decían; de hecho te ves muy apuesto y agradable…**

No tomé caso a su halago.

**-¿Gumi? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Tú eres esa mujer extraña que apareció de la nada cuando Karen se desmayó. Por cierto, ¿te echaste clorofila en el pelo? Está muy verde…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Tú siempre cagándola, Romu-chan…

Atte.: Tú conciencia.

* * *

**Academia Vocaloid - Clase 4**

**(César)**

**Hora de receso**

* * *

_Finalmente llegó la hora del receso. La clase parecía muy larga, por cierto. Bueno, ya va a ser hora de seguir lo que me sugirió Arturo el día de ayer..._

* * *

**_-César, eres por ahora la persona con quien más confío. Quiero que me hagas un gran favor._**

**_-Adivinaré: ¿Es sobre Karen?_**

**_-Exacto. Quiero que estés al tanto de ella._**

**_-Un momento, ¿dices que tengo que vigilarla? Lo siento, Arturo, pero no puedo hacer eso. No tengo intención de meterme en sus asuntos._**

**_-¿No lo entiendes? Su afición por los Vocaloid puede salirse de su límite. Cuando la ví abrazando a ese tal Len…_**

**_-Exageras. Tus celos son estúpidos. Primero necesitas pruebas para saber si ella está ilusionada con uno de los maestros._**

**_-Y esas pruebas, ¿cómo las conseguiré? ¿Con ayuda de quién?_**

**_-¿De… mí?_**

**_-Ahí está la respuesta, colega._**

**_-¿Y qué se supone que haces tú solo en clases? Hay un maldito horario de receso en la Academia Vocaloid. Aprovecha ese tiempo para venir a la Clase 4 y charlar en grupo con Karen. Es demasiado sencillo, Arturo._**

**_-Es que… hay cosas allá que me mantienen algo ocupado… Además, el maestro Oliver es un buen consejero. Quiero obtener cierta… experiencia, tú sabes._**

**_-Eres un poco raro, ¿sabías eso?_**

**_-Sí, eso creo… pero bueno, ¿me harías ese favor?_**

**_-Si tanto insistes, ¿pues qué voy a hacer?_**

**_-Mil gracias, César._**

* * *

_Pero, aún sigo sin entender por qué el muy tonto está tan desesperado por Karen. No veo nada de interesante en ella. En fin, seré útil hasta donde pueda. Después de todo estoy en deuda con él._

_Oh, parece que Elías va a decirme algo…_

**-Oye, César.**

**-¿Qué quieres esta vez?**

**-Quería preguntarte, ¿Cuántos Vocaloid hay en esta escuela? Ya que tú eres el cerebrito del grupo…**

**-Son demasiados, Elías. ¿Cómo lo podría saber todo de memoria?**

**-Pero tienes tu celular, ¿verdad?**

_Ni lo sueñes, amigo…_

**-Cierto, pero no puedo usarlo así de simple.**

**-Vamos, viejo, no te encierres en tu esfera y saca tu cajita del saber.**

**-Usa el tuyo, Elías. No me jodas.**

**-¡Qué aguafiestas que eres! A propósito, ¿Qué estará haciendo Romu-chan en este momento…?**

_Lo acaban de sacar porque una Rin muy enojada le hundió una aguja en trasero y… ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes dónde está Romu-chan ahora, Elías?!_

**-Pues está con Miyuki en la enfermería y…**

**-¿Con Miyuki?**

_Rayos, se me salió. ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca...?_

**-¡No, no y no! No dejaré que Romu-chan me quite a una chica muy hermosa y con buenos atributos. ¡Yo me voy de aquí a aprovechar el momento!**

**-No, tú te quedas aquí, ¿me escuchaste?**

**-¡Para nada!**

**-¡Oye, Elías!**

_Maldita sea, se fue. Solo espero que no intente hacer babosadas allá en la enfermería._

* * *

(De vuelta a la enfermería...)

* * *

**-Si te sientes mal, nosotras el ánimo te vamos a restaurar.** -dijo Gumi, optimista.

**-Gumi, ¿qué te parece si cantamos algo que a Romu-chan le guste?**

**-¡Muchas gracias, maestra IA!** -exclamé- **Me servirá para volverme más furioso aún.**

**-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?- **me preguntó Miyuki.

**-Lo es. Prefiero descansar que oír sus voces chillonas. Así que, con su permiso...**

Cerré los ojos y empecé a roncar muy fuerte, en caso de que alguien intente cantar.

**-Asegúrate de despertarte cuando termine la clase, Romu-chan. Si no, puede que te echemos de la enfermería a patadas.-**comentó IA.

**-Un momento, ¿qué has dicho?-** pregunté, reaccionando bruscamente.

**-La directora Miku decretó que ningún estudiante de esta academia se puede quedar aquí más allá de su horario.**

_¿Y acaso quieren que regrese cojeando a mi habitación...?_

_Espera, ¡Rena está ahí! Maldición, mejor pasaré la noche en las calles de Yama, porque allá en el condominio puede pasarme cualquier cosa y no quiero eso._

* * *

Si dices "cualquier cosa" significa también que pueda pasarte algo bueno... Como sea, no olvides que la directora Miku tiene la solución para esa pequeña falla que tiene tu "hermanita". En algún momento ella te llamará.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿E-en serio? Vaya que son tan amables con sus pacientes...**

**-Eso fue decisión de los Programadores.-**dijo Gumi, casi seriamente.

**-Sí, bla, bla, bla... Por favor, déjenme reposar un rato...**

**-Creo que deberíamos hacer caso a lo que dice-** dijo Miyuki- **Lo noto un poco agotado.**

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Miyuki?**

**-Claro. ¿Qué quiere saber, IA-sensei?**

**-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Romu-chan?**

**-Soy la delegada de la Clase 4.**-respondió- **Mi función es que ande todo en orden, y eso implica tener que velar por mis compañeros. Romu-chan no es la excepción, maestra.**

**-Por un momento creí otra cosa, ji, ji, ji...**

_Oh, qué bonito: IA-sensei nos salió malpensada._

Me recosté en la camilla y traté de cerrar mis ojos, pero alguien inesperado llegó.

**-Romu-chan, ¿dónde estás?**

Rápidamente me percaté que la voz era de...

**-¿Elías?**

**-¡Lo sabía! Así que esta era la enfermería. Diablos, hay muchas cortinas...**

Al final, Elías me encontró, pero algo me hizo creer que cualquier persona que me viera junto con tres chicas, siendo dos de ellas maestras... se quedaría perplejo.

**-¿P-pero q-qué caraj...? ¡T-tres chicas...! ¡Romu-chan! ¿Cómo tú...? ¿Cuándo...?**

**-¡Cállate, Elías! Estoy en una mala racha hoy; empeoras mi situación.-**le reprendí.

**-¿Desde cuándo te tocó la suerte?**

**-¡Te dije que te calles!**

Elías estaba por llorar.

_¿Ahora qué mierda le pasa a este?_

**-¡Por favor, "Romu-sama"! ¡Regálame una de tus tres musas!-**exclamó, arrodillándose frente a mi camilla y juntando las manos.

IA, Gumi y Miyuki se quedaron extrañadas con lo que dijo.

**-¿Acaba de decir "Romu-sama"?**

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**me preguntó Gumi.

**-Verá, maestra, es que el tipo este interpreta cualquier cosa de una forma diferente... No le haga caso.**

**-¡No me ignore, señor! Se lo suplico.-**prosiguió, sollozando- **Es mi única y última petición.**

**-Estás haciendo el ridículo, Elías. ¿Quieres levantarte?**

**-¡Por favor...! ¡Deme al menos una respuesta!**-gritó- **¿Puede... regalarme una?**

* * *

Rómulo, pienso que deberías seguirle la corriente. Así se ganará un horrible castigo. Se lo merece por ser pervertido.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Como no tenía de otra, tuve que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer...

_Ni modo, si tanto insistes..._

**-Elías, Caballero legendario del Monte Chikan y Lider de los Guerreros de la Inmoralidad... Fuiste un jovenzuelo muy valiente en la Batalla de los Lascivos. Te valoro por ello. Sin embargo, de mi harén no tendrás a ninguna.-**dije.

**-No...**

**-Pero, podrás tocar al menos a una de ellas. No obstante, no seré responsable de las consecuencias de tus actos.**

**-¡M-muchas gracias, Romu-sama!**

**-Pues bien, escoge a una.**

Elías levantó la cabeza y procedió a decidir. Empezó mirando a IA.

**-Puede ser una buena elección, Elías. Ella es IA, una chica muy encantadora, maestra Vocaloid encargada de la enfermería, y una cantante muy dotada, por supuesto.**

**-Romu-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-**me preguntó IA.

**-No te muevas, Elías es un tipo muy peligroso.**

Para suerte de ella, Elías no la escogió. Después de eso, miró a Miyuki.

**-¿Miyuki, cierto? Ya estaba notando que ambos son el uno para el otro. Es una estudiante muy atractiva, de hecho es la estudiante más bella de la academia Vocaloid. Y claro, es también la delegada de la Clase 4, ¿te imaginas? Es admirable y todos nos sentimos orgullosos de ella, sí señor.**

Miyuki se sonrojo.

**-Romu-chan... esto...**

**-Está bien, Miyuki. Es solo un pequeño halago para ti.**

_Pero igual no quería decirte eso..._

Finalmente, Elías puso sus ojos sobre la maestra Gumi. Y ya me iba a suponer que esta última sería la elegida, pues hubo algo en ella que lo hizo babear.

**-Oh, vaya, parece que Gumi-sensei te llamó mucho la atención, ¿no es así? Pues ella... es linda y es... muy... esto...**

No sabía que decir. Paré de hablar para pensar que podía decir de la maestra Gumi.

**-¿Yo soy muy qué?-**me preguntó esta.

**-¡Ah, sí! Pues tú… eres muy Gumi, eso es todo.**

* * *

La maestra Gumi no puede ser más Gumi de lo que es, Romu-chan.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Elías terminó por decidirse. Como era de esperarse, "la tercera es la vencida".

**-Siempre me han gustado las chicas de pelo verde...**

**-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Ve a por tu premio, campeón.**

Elías se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Gumi.

* * *

¡Hagan sus apuestas, rápido! ¿En qué zona le van a pegar al pobre de Elías? ¿Será en la cara? ¿En el estómago? O en los...

Exildan: Conciencia.

Conciencia: ¿Ahora qué?

Exildan: Cállate.

* * *

Estaba tan cerca de la maestra, con la mirada de un auténtico violador. Quedaba un par de segundos para que le ponga una mano encima a Gumi. Esta ni se inmutaba.

_Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno, Elías..._

*Ding, dong, ding, dong…*

_¡No! __¿Tenía que terminar el receso en este momento?_

Gumi se escapó cual rayo de las garras de Elías. En segundos se posó frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

**-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¿Hablamos más tarde en la salida, IA-chan?**

**-Claro, Gumi.**

**-¡Espléndido! Hasta pronto, Romu-chan. Quizás nos podamos encontrar de nuevo.-**me dijo.

**-Espera**-exclamó el pervertido- **¡Todavía no se vaya, maestra Gumi!**

**-¿Tú eres Elías, el de la Clase 4, cierto? Lo siento, pero voy a estar ocupada todo el día. Querías hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces te pediría que sea mañana.-**contestó Gumi, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Salió sin detenerse. En un segundo cerró la puerta. Elías bajó la cabeza, totalmente frustrado. Miyuki me preguntó al oído:

**-Romu-chan, ¿Acaso tu amigo padece de locura o algo así?**

**-Elías es de esa clase de personas que se vuelven locos por las chicas. No te recomiendo que te acerques tanto a él.**

**-¿Así que él es un…?**

**-Efectivamente, lo es** \- dije.

IA también nos escuchó. Rápidamente esta ideó un plan muy útil: irse con Miyuki de la enfermería.

**-Miyuki, Creo que sería hora de que regreses a clases con la maestra Rin. Sabes que no queremos perder a un Vocaloid muy útil en el futuro.**

_¿Es lo que creo que escuché? ¿Miyuki es una Vocaloid?_

* * *

Te equivocas, Romu-chan: Ella es una Synth todavía. Es una larga historia; ya tendrás tiempo para que la directora Miku te lo explique.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Cierto. Romu-chan, ya debo irme. Espero verte mañana recuperado.**

**-Eh, sí, está bien. Adiós, Miyuki**.

Mientras tanto, Elías seguía ahí, con la cabeza baja.

**-Era mi oportunidad. Siempre deseé tocar unos suaves...**

**-¡Imbécil! –**exclamé**\- ¿Es que acaso no puedes cambiar? Así no tendrás a ninguna chica. Sé un caballero, ¿quieres?**

* * *

¡Qué ironía! Le dices a Elías que respete a las chicas, siendo tú el que insultaste a la directora Miku, a Karen y a esa jovencita llamada Yukino que quiso que participes en su concurso de parejitas. En serio eres un gran ejemplo a seguir, Romu-chan.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

PD: Yukino ya sabe dónde estás…

* * *

**-¡Hola, Romu-chan!-** entró cierta chica escandalosa portando en su mano un documento.

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

**-Oh, no… ¿Tú otra vez?**

**-Como la lideresa de un club, no debo dejar pendientes a su suerte. Ahora, quiero ver tu firma en este papel. Te aseguro que Karen estaría orgullosa de ti…**

Yukino se acercó más a mí hasta que llegó a hablarme de una forma muy sospechosa…

**-Además, tengo algunos contactos que te podrían ayudar a pasar la noche con ella en una habitación… ¿Te gustaría hacerlo, verdad? Karen es una chica muy hermosa, sí que sí.**

* * *

(Nauseas aproximándose…)

* * *

_¡Cállate, cállate, cállate…! ¡No estoy con Karen!_

**-Ayúdenme…**

**-Espera, ¿acaso crees que soy un monstruo o algo así?- **me preguntó- **Solo quiero que participes en mi concurso. No es nada riesgoso, ¿sabes?**

_Debo salir de aquí, ¿pero cómo? ¡Un momento! ¡Ahí está Elías! ¡El me puede ayudar!_

**-¡E-Elías!-**grité.

* * *

Ok, ¡hagan sus apuestas otra vez! ¿Qué le va a pedir Romu-chan a Elías? ¿Se declarará ante él(Yaoi)? ¿Gritará que Elías es el "novio" de Karen? ¿Llamará a la maestra Luka? O…

Exildan: Conciencia…

Conciencia: ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Exildan: ¡Cállate!

Conciencia: ¡Pero yo quiero ganar fondos!

* * *

**-Elías, aquí tienes tu recompensa**.- le dije, señalando a Yukino.

Yukino evadió mi tema y quiso ganar mi atención.

**-Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Vas a firmar o no?**

**-¿Mi… recompensa?-** preguntó Elías.

**-¡Claro que sí, campeón! Esta chica a mi lado te tiene ganas, así que puedes aprovechar.**

**-Aguarda, ¿qué dices? ¡Yo no le tengo ganas a nadie!-**protestó Yukino.

**-En fin, supongo que es hora de irme a clases. Hasta luego, Yuki…**

Me levanté de la camilla y salí cojeando de la enfermería a paso rápido. Yukino trató de detenerme, pero Elías logró cortarle el paso.

**-¡Alto, Romu-chan! ¡Tú no te vas de…!**

**-¡RECOMPENSA!-** gritó Elías.

**-¡AAAAH! ¡Suéltame, maldito asqueroso! ¡Auxilio!**

Cerré la puerta y me fui a los pasillos, dejándolos a los dos a su suerte.

**-Asunto arreglado. Al menos Elías se está divirtiendo…**

* * *

**Academia Vocaloid – Despacho de la directora**

**Hora de salida**

* * *

Tras una corta espera, llegó el momento en que todos los estudiantes tuvimos que salir. Claramente yo tenía que quedarme en un lugar donde nadie me viera, con tal de no regresar a la sala de clases y volverme a pelear con la maestra Rin.

Tal como habíamos acordado, Miku Hatsune me llamó y yo rápidamente ingresé a su oficina.

**-¿Y bien, directora Miku? ¿Encontró la solución para esa cosa que dice ser "mi hermana"?**

**-Verás, Romu-chan…**

_No me digas que…_

**-¿Es en serio? ¿Se te olvidó?**

**-Tranquilo; no me olvidé de nada. Tengo una buena noticia y una mala.**

* * *

Parece que lo que Miku quiere decir es: "Te jodiste, Romu-chan; ahora dormirás en las tristes, oscuras y frías calles de Yama".

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Dime la mala primero.**

**-Los Programadores están ocupados. No hay solución todavía.**

**-¡Lo sabía! Usted es muy decepcionante.-** le dije.

**-Sin embargo, la buena, es que puedes quedarte en la habitación de uno de tus amigos.**

**-Eso para mí no es una muy buena noticia, directora.**

**-La decisión final es tuya, Romu-chan. Puedes decidir también regresar a tu habitación, si quieres jugar con tu hermanita, claro. Ji, ji, ji…- **se rió, cubriéndose la boca.

**-¡Oiga, eso no es nada gracioso!- **protesté.

**-No lo es porque tú eres la víctima, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!**

Miku volvió a reír, pero esta vez más fuerte de lo usual.

**-¡Grrr…! ¡Mejor me voy de aquí!- **grité.

**-¡Espera! Aún no te vayas, Romu-chan.**

**-¿Ahora qué? ¿Se va a burlar de mí otra vez?**

**-Ya no. Solo quería saber acerca de ese otro amigo tuyo que fue seleccionado en el turno Tarde, David Vera.**

**-¿Qué quiere saber?**

**-¿Por qué David habla muy poco?**

_¿Tengo cara de saberlo?_

**-¡Pregúntele usted misma! No van ni diez días que lo conozco a ese. Además de eso, es un chico muy misterioso. Tal vez sea un friki extremo.**

_O también existe la posibilidad de que sea peor que Elías…_

**-Ok, gracias, Romu-chan. Has sido útil de todas formas.**

**-Sí, claro, fui muuuy útil…**

Di media vuelta y abrí la puerta de la oficina.

**-Hasta maña… quiero decir, hasta nunca, directora Miku.- **me despedí.

**-Que tengas un buen día.**

Salí de la academia y de repente me encontré con Arturo. Quise esquivarlo, pero él se acercó primero.

**-Por fin que te encuentro.**

**-¿Ahora qué diablos quieres de mí?-** le pregunté directamente.

**-¿Has visto a César?**

**-No.**

**-Ah, no puede ser. ¡Le dije que nos reuniríamos aquí!- **exclamó.

**-Entonces búscalo, idiota. Tal vez te topes con Karen en el camino.**

**-No, Romu-chan. Ella está detrás de mí.**

Arturo estaba en lo cierto. Karen estaba charlando con tres chicas. Me tomé el tiempo de escuchar su conversación. Obviamente ya era predecible de qué iban a hablar:

**-Dime, Karen, ¿Es cierto que lo que ocurrió ayer con Romu-chan fue un malentendido?**

**-Sí, si fue un malentendido.**

_¡Eso es! Así se habla, Karen. Se oye mejor cuando sale de ti._

**-Pasé vergüenza todo el día después del tropezón** -prosiguió- **No obstante, sigo creyendo que estoy viviendo el sueño de mi vida.**

**-¿El sueño de tu vida? **

**-Claro.** -respondió- **Siempre deseé estar en una academia así. No por nada me considero una verdadera fan de Vocaloid. Me enamoré de sus canciones una vez que las escuché. Mis temas favoritos son "Rolling Girl", "Love is war", y "-ERROR".**

**-¿De verdad? ¡Esos temas también son mis favoritos!-** exclamó otra chica.

**-También son mis favoritos.-** dijo otra-** Por cierto, ¿Has escuchado también la canción "Triple Baka"? Es muy graciosa.**

_Argh... Son tal para cual; un cuarteto de odiosas fujoshis. _

**-¿Cuales son los mejores Vocaloid en tu opinión?**

Karen se sonrojó repentinamente.

_Len Kagamine, ¿verdad? ¿Es ese niñito al que traumaste de por vida?_

**-Pues... esto... Mis favoritos son Len, Kaito, Yohioloid, y Bruno.**

_¿Qué? ¿Y esos otros tres quiénes son? _

**-¡Lo sabía! Es cierto, Len es un lindo. Kaito es taaan sexy...**

**-Bruno es corpulento y muy apuesto...**

**-Yohioloid es un amor, ¡y su mascota es encantadora! Deberías verlo por ti misma, Karen. **

_¿Mascota? ¿Desde cuando permiten tener mascotas en una escuela? La academia Vocaloid es demasiado rara._

* * *

Técnicamente, no es una mascota orgánica, así que puedes llevar todas las mascotas que quieras en esa escuela. Maika-sensei también tiene una mascota, ¿sabías eso?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Arturo continuaba buscando como idiota a César. Era extraño que no se fijara tanto en Karen esa vez. Pasados unos minutos, Karen se despidió al fin de sus tres amigas. Se separó de ellas y continuó su camino.

**-¡Espero volver a hablar contigo, Karen!**

**-¡Yo también! !Hasta luego, Jenny!**

_Jenny... Así que así se llamaba. Parece que nuestra amiguita encontró a su alma gemela, ji, ji, ji..._

Arturo se cansó de buscar. Regresó donde yo estaba y se quedó allí, en la puerta principal de la escuela.

**-¡Increíble! ¿Viste eso, Arthur? Karen ha hecho amigos en tiempo record.**

**-¿Karen? Un momento, ¿Dónde está Karen?**

**-Se acaba de ir.**

**-Demonios...**

**-Cuidado, Arturito, que la puedes perder.**

**-¡Eso jamás!**

Finalmente, regresó César, acompañado de un adolorido Elías, con la cara hinchada, enrojecida y un ojo morado.

**-¡Elías! Cielos, está lastimado... ¿Qué le pasó?**

**-¡Mírate, Elías! Estás hecho una mierda.-** dije.

**-¿Cómo ocurrió esto, César?-** preguntó Arturo.

**-El tarado este estaba acosando a una chica en la enfermería.-** aseguró César- **Más tarde, una maestra llegó y los vio a ambos. Elías se emocionó y la manoseó a ella también, por lo que terminó golpeado y lo llevaron a la dirección. Por suerte yo vine en su rescate y tras una corta discusión con esa maestra, la directora Miku le perdonó su error. Y aquí nos ves, yo recogiendo a este asqueroso saco de basura que no sabe cuándo contenerse.**

**-Lo siento, me pasé un poquito…-** murmuró Elías.

_Y eso que yo fui el responsable de su madriza._

**-Muy bien hecho para ti, Elías.**\- le recriminé- **¿Cuál es la moraleja, entonces?**

**-"No toques los pechos de la maestra Luka Megurine, o sufrirás las consecuencias".-**contestó.

* * *

¡¿L-La maestra Luka?! Diantres, este tipo sí que es resistente… y demasiado suertudo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Espero que te sirva de lección, colega, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja…!**

**-No se burlen de mí…**

* * *

**Archipiélago Yama**

**Condominio H**

* * *

Después de aquella merecida golpiza al calenturiento ese de Elías (y su manoseada a la maestra Megurine, de quien escuché hablar pero no sé cuándo), me dirigí inconscientemente hacia mi habitación, en el cual no quería estar por obvias razones. Me distraje tanto en el camino imaginándome lo traumada que estaría Yukino después de salir de la enfermería.

Justo cuando quise abrir la puerta, me detuve y recobré la conciencia.

* * *

Oh, sí, disculpa, es que estaba ocupado tomando un baño. Ahora sí, ¡aléjate de esa maldita puerta!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?**

_Casi estaba por abrir la puerta. Rayos, creo que estoy muy despistado hoy en día._

* * *

Seguro regresaste a tu habitación porque no podías soportar la tentación… Era broma, por cierto. Oye, deberías tratar de hacer algo útil ya que estas aquí… Solo lo digo por si acaso.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Debí haber seguido al menos a uno de mis compañeros! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?**

_Piensa, piensa, piensa… Un momento... ¡Claro!_

**-¡Ya sé! Los llamaré por teléfono…**

Busqué entre mis bolsillos y no hallé nada. En mi mochila tampoco lo encontré.

_No me digas que está adentro… ¿En serio está en la habitación? ¡Joder!_

**-Al diablo, ya tengo suficiente con esto. Me arriesgaré a entrar.**

Cinco minutos después…

**-¡Listo! ¡Fue pan comido! Y pensar que estaba en mi cama… Ahora voy a cerrar la puerta y le diré adiós para siempre a la habitación 256…**

Moví la perilla de la puerta, pero muy tarde me enteré que lo que estaba jalando no era exactamente eso…

**-Qué extraño… Nunca creí que la perilla tenía la forma de una mano…**

**-¡Hermanito! ¡Ya estás en casa!**

**-¡AAAAH!**

* * *

¡Corre!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Salí del edificio tropezándome varias veces, hasta que caí de cara resbalándome en unas escaleras.

**-¡Au!**

Quedé un par de segundos en el si estuviera adherido al piso.

**-¡Maldito sea el día en que me metí en esto!**

**-Oye, niño, ¿te lastimaste?-** me habló una voz, de un sujeto que parecía estar resfriado.

**-Creo que sí. Da igual, puedo levantarme solo…**

Levanté la vista hacia el tipo que me quiso ayudar, y vi a un samurái con el pelo color morado, largo y recogido. Al principio creí que era una chica; más tarde me pareció ver a un travesti, y al final pensé en que era un hermafrodita. Pero no, era un hombre después de todo. Su voz lo delataba.

**-Disculpe, ¿Quién rayos es usted?**

**-¿Yo? Ah, sí, mi nombre es Camui Gakupo, maestro de la Academia Vocaloid especialista en canto y actuación. Puedes llamarme Gackpoid si deseas. Supongo que tú eres un estudiante del turno matutino, ¿verdad?**

* * *

Por supuesto, señor Gakupo. El perdedor a quien ves es el famosísimo Rómulo Velásquez (a.k.a. Romu-chan), el niñito mimado de la directora Miku Hatsune y el dolor de ovarios de la maestra Rin Kagamine. Un buen tipo, ¿a que sí?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Sí. Sí lo soy. Mi nombre es Rómulo, un estudiante cualquiera. De hecho, estoy en un pequeño problema con mi habitación y no podré quedarme a pasar la noche allí. Creía que en este mundo virtual darían una buena acogida a los recién llegados. Me decepcionan, en serio.**

Gakupo meditó un momento.

**-Así que los Programadores están seriamente ocupados hoy… No pueden ni arreglar un pequeño problema como ese…**

**-Seguro que son unos ineptos esos "Programadores" de los que hablas.**

**-No lo son, ellos son los supervisores de todo lo que sucede en Yama. También analizan detalle a detalle el estado de los Vocaloid, de las fallas informáticas y de la academia en general.**

**-Un momento, ¿quiere decir que Yama tiene fallas? ¿Qué, acaso este mundo dizque virtual es un programa hecho a medias en Flash Player?**

**-En efecto, aún está en "Fase Beta"… ¡A-Además esto no está hecho en un p-programa barato!** –tartamudeó-**Este mundo ha sido desarrollado hace cinco años, con gráficos que han sido diseñados con mucho esfuerzo por los expertos en computadoras más grandes de Japón. ¡Juro que le vamos a patear el trasero a los desarrolladores de Project Diva, ya verás!**

_¿Project Diva? ¿Qué ese no era…?_

**-¿Que qué escuché?**

**-Lo oíste bien, amigo. Estás en un videojuego de rol masivo en línea.**

_Entonces estoy en un videojuego, ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo SAO? ¡No me jodas! ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso! Mucho menos me lo dijo la directora Miku. ¡Esto es impo…!_

_No, no es imposible; estoy hablando con un Vocaloid._

**-Sí, pero el nombre de "Archipiélago Yama" no suena tan llamativo. ¿No lo cree, maestro Gakupo?-** pregunté.

**-Así es, por eso hace poco los Programadores decidieron llamar a este nuevo videojuego como "Vocaloid Gakuen Online". Y usted, joven Rómulo, ¡ha sido nombrado para probar la "Fase Beta" de este nuevo videojuego…!**

**-¡…contra mi voluntad!-** le interrumpí.

**-¿Disculpa? Entonces, ¿por qué firmaste la ficha de matrícula?**

_Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo…_

**-¡Me obligaron a hacerlo!**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿La directora Miku te obligó?**

**-¡No, no fue ella! ¡Fueron mis amigos!- **aclaré.

**-Ya veo. Sé cómo se siente que te obliguen a hacer algo que no deseas, ¡pero te aseguro que la vas a pasar bien en esta academia! Además, aparte de ser un videojuego, también piensan hacer de este mundo virtual un lugar turístico. Te divertirás.**

**-¿Qué la voy a pasar bien? ¡Pero si hace horas la maestra Rin me acabó de clavar una enorme aguja en mi nalga!**

Gakupo se sorprendió.

**-¡Ajá! ¡Así que eras tú el que gritó!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Tu alarido se escuchó hasta en la oficina de la directora Miku. No creí que fueras tú… Por cierto, tremendo vozarrón que diste…**

**-Mierda, creo que abrí la boca más de lo debido.**

El samurái puso una mano sobre mi hombro, como una especie de consuelo.

**-Relájate, compañero. Muchos empezamos con el pie izquierdo.**

_Lo mismo dijo un ser demasiado repugnante. Terminó madreado por una maestra llamada Luka Megurine, creo que así se llamaba…_

**-Tal vez, en la próxima semana, tú y Kagamine limarán asperezas.- **añadió él.

**-Eso espero… -**susurré.

Y una vez más, todo quedó en silencio.

**-Oye, ¿dijiste que tienes problemas en quedarte en tu habitación, verdad? ¿Por qué no te quedas a descansar en mi mansión entonces? El cuarto de invitados está libre hoy.**

**-¿En serio, maestro Gakupo? ¿Me ofrecerá alojamiento?-** le pregunté, mostrando un pequeño gesto de interés.

**-Los Vocaloid tienen su propio hogar aquí en Yama. Te va a encantar el mío.**

_Pues sorpréndeme._

**-Está bien. Al fin que un Vocaloid es verdaderamente gentil con sus pupilos…**

**-De nada. Siempre estoy para ayudar.**

Me llevó a una enorme casa, perfecta para que viva toda una familia, pero resulta que allí solo vive Gakupo. A decir verdad, se parecía a un dojo, pero de tres pisos y con un jardín enorme.

**-Envidiable… ¿Por qué ustedes deben tener muchos más privilegios que nosotros? La casa es inmensa.**

**-Ustedes son los jugadores, ¿no? Deben comenzar desde cero siempre que entras por primera vez.**

**-Es verdad. Todos empiezan desde abajo.**

Gakupo sonrió.

**-Deseaba una casa más pequeña, porque me parece insignificante tener un hogar demasiado enorme. ¿Para qué debo de tener un jardín? No tiene sentido para mí.**

**-Cierto. Los Programadores sí son exagerados.**

_O será tal vez que te crearon con una personalidad minimalista._

**-Al menos elogio su arte.- **prosiguió.

**-Estoy de acuerdo, maestro Gakupo. Los japoneses tienen un arte admirable.**

**-En fin, ¿entras o no? Decide rápido que debo ir a la academia pronto.**

**-¡Oh, claro que sí!**

Y al cabo de unos pasos entramos a su mansión. Paredes de mármol, pisos de madera lisa y puertas corredizas decoradas con dibujos de plantas orientales daban un ambiente muy agradable. Por mí, se puede decir que este debe ser el hogar perfecto para un Vocaloid samurái como Camui Gakupo.

**-La casa es maravillosa –**pronuncié, asombrado -, **aunque lo veo demasiado grande.**

**-¿Ves lo que te dije? Vamos, acomódate y siéntete como en casa. Ah, sí, cuando llegue la noche tendremos visita. Serán tres colegas míos. Arriba está el cuarto de invitados, en el segundo piso.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Muy bien, ahora sí debo irme a la academia. Hay una voz tan melodiosa que quiero escuchar allá…**

Ni bien terminó de hablar se fue de la casa, dejándome solo y sin nada qué hacer.

_¿Voz melodiosa? No lo creo. Ni los Vocaloid tienen buena voz. Una vez escuché Levan Polkka y me pareció casi imposible de digerir._

**-Mándele maldiciones a la directora Miku de mi parte**\- me reí.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el cuarto de invitados, y al llegar allá no hice nada más que tirarme en medio de la cama y descansar.

**-Carajo, me sigue doliendo la maldita nalga. Ojalá que el día que viene no llegue a ser peor que este, o si no terminaré muerto en vida.**

* * *

Estimado señor Discorrayado: Usted está en un MMORPG en fase beta. Aquí muchas cosas pueden pasar. Puedes toparte con un bug o ser víctima de un glitch. O tal vez, puede que ocurra una catástrofe en Yama y que todos los estudiantes se conviertan en zombis, siendo tú el único sobreviviente del caos.

Bah, mejor olvídalo, que eso no sucederá jamás.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Inesperadamente, llegué a escuchar que la puerta de la casa estaba abriéndose. Yo me imaginé lo más obvio que una persona podía creer.

**-No me digas que Gakupo se olvidó de algo…**

Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de otra persona, me puse alerta al caso.

**-Por suerte no está aquí. Debería ir a ver televisión mientras tanto. O mejor debería ir al comedor. ¿Habrá algo en el frigorífico?**

Esa voz sonaba un poco grave, no era como la de Gakupo. Bajé las escaleras con un poco de miedo y miré a mi alrededor para ver quién era el sujeto que se coló en la casa. Muy tarde me di cuenta que él estaba oculto detrás de mí, y curiosamente éste tampoco se percató de mi presencia.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Eh?**

Volteé la cabeza y nos miramos fijamente, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Antes de los gritos que se iban a venir, había una larga pausa de mirada mutua. Ese tipo era un poco extraño, en especial por su larga bufanda azul que combinaba muy bien con su pelo, que era del mismo color. Su traje blanco no me llamaba la atención, solo su carota y esos ojos de sorpresa que parecían ser más grandes que su cabeza. Una situación totalmente incómoda.

-...

-...

* * *

Oigan, estamos en casa ajena. No es el lugar adecuado para hacer una escena yaoi aquí.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

Fue divertido mientras duró; el tipo se desmayó durante el grito, y cayó violentamente al suelo. Claro, yo seguía asustado, como siempre.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Se murió!**

* * *

No, imbécil, no está muerto. Aunque si lo ves detalladamente, notarás que solo se murió de miedo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-No sé qué diantres hace este sujeto aquí, pero viéndolo más de cerca, puede ser que este peliazul sea un Vocaloid.**

_Debería ayudarlo..._

Justo cuando quería llevarlo a tomar reposo en un sofá o en el cuarto de invitados, él comenzó a delirar de una manera no tan agradable:

**-Gakupo... Gakupo... Por favor, por ahí no... No me veas... en calzoncillos...**

* * *

(Nauseas aproximándose... otra vez)

* * *

_No arrojes, no arrojes... Joder, esto sí que da asco._

**-Mejor lo dejo ahí.**

Di media vuelta y me aparté. No bastaron más de diez segundos para darme cuenta de que este individuo volvió en sí.

**-Oh, ¿qué pasó?**

**-Genial, ahora sí despertó. Oiga usted**\- le dije-** ¿Qué hace aquí infiltrándose en la casa del maestro Gakupo?**

**-¿Quién eres?-** me preguntó.

**-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte, desadaptado artificial.**

**-¿Yo? Yo soy… Espera, también quiero saber qué haces tú aquí. Tú no eres Gakupo.**

**-Cierto.-**afirmé**\- No lo soy, pero al menos estoy autorizado a estar aquí. Me llamo Romu-chan y...**

**-¿Romu-chan, el chico amargado de la Clase 4?**

**-¿Sabes quién soy? Perfecto, así me reservo la explicación. ¡Ahora dime tu nombre!** –le grité.

Mi grito lo intimidó, de tal manera que me miró asustado. Nunca me sentí tan malvado y satisfecho a la vez.

**-Me llamo… Kai… to…-**murmuró.

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?**

Hizo un silencio corto y luego trató que quitarse el nerviosismo.

**-Mi nombre es Kaito, maestro Vocaloid veterano especializado en las materias de Canto, Baile y Actuación y también último de los tres instructores de la Clase 4.**

**-Ah, sí, la Clase 4… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿DIJISTE… LA CLASE 4?!**

_Eso quiere decir que… este tipejo revertido… ¿será mi profesor? ¿Qué pesadillas estoy viviendo?_

* * *

Continuará…


	7. No es fácil convivir con ellos

**Aaay... qué día...**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí tenemos un capítulo más de Vocaloid Gakuen (voy a tomarme un buen descanso tras esto), que espero les guste, o tal vez no les guste del todo...**

**Pero bueno, ese no es el caso, mi deber moral es terminar lo que empecé, así que este fic no parará hasta que se de por concluído el capítulo final. He dicho. Por favor comenten, y si tienen alguna duda sobre este fic y su desarrollo, pregunten nomás, tengo tiempo para ello, aunque no soy de responder puntualmente.**

**PD: Mis condolencias para Paris...**

**Sin más qué acotar, allí tienen su continuación.**

* * *

**No es fácil convivir con ellos**

* * *

_¡Finalmente ya me acuerdo quién es ese tal Kaito!_

_Era ese sujeto que mencionó Karen y la directora Miku hace poco. Esperen… Creo haber escuchado algo más…_

* * *

Flashbacks tape Nº1 running…

* * *

_Argh... Son tal para cual; un cuarteto de odiosas fujoshis._

**_-¿Cuales son los mejores Vocaloid en tu opinión, Karen?_**

_Len Kagamine, ¿verdad? ¿Es ese niñito al que traumaste de por vida?_

**_-Pues... esto... Mis favoritos son Len, Kaito, Yohioloid y Bruno._**

_¿Qué? ¿Y esos otros tres quiénes son?_

**_-¡Lo sabía! Es cierto, Len es un lindo. Kaito es taaan sexy..._**

_¿Sexy? ¿Se supone que debería reírme a carcajadas en este momento? Oh, sí, claro, debo reírme, porque ese peliazul, de apuesto, no tiene nada._

* * *

Romu-chan, deja en paz a sus fans. Ellas no te han hecho nada, ¿o sí?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Lo estaba mirando de forma sospechosa, como si quisiera sacar más defectos de él. Kaito andaba recostado sobre un sofá viendo la televisión, en el que se transmitían posibles programas "de puros corazoncitos", con los mismísimos Vocaloid como protagonistas. Era una escena entre dos individuos que todavía no llegué a conocer.

_Ok, ahora Kaito me está mirando. Parece que me quiere decir algo._

**-Oye, Romu-chan.**

**-¿Qué quieres?-** le pregunté.

**-¿Por qué me observas tanto? Me siento incómodo cuando me miran mientras veo la tele.**

**-Porque hace un momento acabas de actuar muy raro.** -le dije- **Te escuché decir cosas extrañas después de que caíste al suelo.**

**-¿Como qué?**

**-Cosas como que no querías que...**

Paré de hablar. Decidí que no era conveniente explicarle por un poquito de respeto.

**-¿No quería que qué?**

**-Nah, olvídalo. Una pregunta, ¿No tienes tanto calor con esa ropa? Bufanda, saco, pantalones de invierno… ¿Acaso eso no es demasiado para un clima así en Yama?**

**-No siento calor. Yama no tiene clima, pero lo aparenta.**

_Así que este mundo sintético no tiene clima… Vaya que aún no estamos tan avanzados en tecnología…_

* * *

Obvio que no, tontito. Esto no es SAO. Faltarían más años para que esto sea un poco "más real". Confórmate con esto.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Ya veo... Muy bien, maestro Kaito, si no deseas ser observado, entonces me retiro al cuarto de invitados. Disfruta tus telelloronas.**

**-¿Tele… lloronas?-** se preguntó el peliazul.

Retorné a la habitación y volví a descansar. Fue ahí donde descubrí que en ese mismo lugar había una computadora, así que aproveché y me abalancé rápidamente hacia una silla, me senté y me posicioné frente a dicho equipo para encenderlo.

**-¡Qué hermoso ordenador! Ojalá tuviera uno así en mi casa…**

_Aunque creo que ni en sueños lo podría tener…_

No necesitaba contraseña para ingresar a ella. El fondo de escritorio era la insignia de la Academia Vocaloid, junto con los cinco Vocaloid más representativos del plantel. La directora Miku al medio, Kaito a su derecha, Len a su izquierda, una tipa pelirrosa (que más tarde sabría que era Luka Megurine, la misma quien molió a Elías a golpes) al extremo derecho y la maestra Rin al extremo izquierdo.

**-¡Un momento! Len y Rin son muy idénticos. Ah, ahora ya comprendo por qué la señorita Agujas Locas me era tan familiar...**

Sí, lo sé, no tenía idea en ese momento que estos dos jóvenes maestros eran "hermanos", posiblemente "gemelos", pero no importaba en ese momento, solo me concentré en ver qué más había en el escritorio de la computadora.

**-A ver "Historia de Yama", "Guia del principiante", la clásica "Papelera de Reciclaje", "Galería de musicales", "Buzón de peticiones", "Registro de estudiantes"… Se ve que no hay videojuegos aquí. ¡No hay ni un carajo de entretenimiento!** –exclamé-** Mejor apago este trasto inservible. Es una pérdida de…**

Justo cuando quise apagarlo, la curiosidad me atacó, y con fuerza.

**-Aguarda, "Registro de estudiantes" debe de tener algo de interés…**

Accedí al programa y me llevó hacia una ventana que me daba la bienvenida y me daba tres opciones: "Turno Tarde", "Turno Mañana" y "Ayuda". Ingresé a "Ayuda" primero (porque entrar a un lugar sin conocer nada te obliga siempre a pedir una manito). Allí me dio datos útiles para entender de qué iba este registro de estudiantes de la Academia Vocaloid.

Entendí qué son créditos, rangos, fama, logros (sí, esos retos que son desbloqueables en los videojuegos), y méritos en un estudiante.

Pues bien, regresé al menú y escogí "Turno Mañana", para luego trasladarme a una lista de opciones más. Dicha lista mencionaba las salas de Clases de toda la Academia. Elegí la Clase 4, y finalmente llegué a la lista de todos mis compañeros de clase. Obviamente busqué mi nombre y lo seleccioné.

Esta fue la información que me ofreció:

Registro de Estudiantes de la Academia Vocaloid (Clase 4, Turno Mañana)

**Sujeto**: Rómulo Velásquez

**Especie:** Humano

**Edad:** 16

**Rango:** 1/10 (Iniciante)

**Fama:** -8

**Logros:** Ninguno

**Méritos:** Ninguno

**Créditos:** 5000

**Seudónimo:** Romu-chan

**Testimonios referenciales:**

_"__Es un joven englobado de muchos problemas."- Miku Hatsune, Día 2._

_"__Tuvo un vergonzoso incidente con su novia durante mi clase. Espero que no vuelva a pasar."- Maika, Día 1._

_"__Un niño rebelde que tuvo un merecido castigo."- IA, Día 2._

_"__Bromista pesado, indisciplinado y bribón insolente. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?"- Rin Kagamine, Día 2._

_"__Lo veo muy distinto a los demás. Tal parece que no tiene tanta afinidad con la directora Miku." – Lily, Día 1._

_"__Es un adolescente muy simpático."- Megpoid Gumi, Día 2._

Terminé de leer los testimonios y me quedé pasmado.

**-Así que mi mala conducta se refleja en mi registro… Eso no me lo esperaba. Si la fama que tengo en la academia es negativa, ¿será porque he hecho algo malo?** –me pregunté-**¡Bah, tonterías! Voy a cerrar ya este programa, no me interesa esto.**

Salí de allí e intenté ver qué había en los demás íconos. Ingresé de inmediato a la "Galería de musicales" y presencié un repertorio de eso mismo. Opté por escuchar una canción al azar y escogí a "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" como el video afortunado.

* * *

Espera, ¿qué qué diantres acabas de elegir? ¡No me jodas, Romulo! De todas ellas, ¿tuviste que escoger la canción más grotesca de Vocaloid?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Pues bien, es hora de escuchar.**

En unos segundos escuché la voz de Miku junto a un solo de acordeón. Lamentablemente, no podía entender el confuso idioma japonés, y menos sabía cómo activar los subtítulos, así que no tuve otra opción de seguir escuchando la canción como estaba.

**-Sigo creyendo que estas voces son demasiado chillonas.**

Y, tras un par de segundos escuché unos beats que me hacía recordar a una música electrónica.

**-No fue mala elección después de todo. Presiento que viene algo interesante.**

* * *

¿Interesante? ¡Pero claro! Ahora mismo me estoy traumando por esa horrenda letra.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Y bastaron unos segundos para alcanzar el drop que vino junto a un grito muy melodioso de la cantante. Ese momento fue increíble.

**-¡Caramba! ¿Eso es dubstep? ¿O es acaso un nuevo género de música? Sinceramente ese ritmo no está nada mal… Me pregunto cómo será la letra… Quiero saber de qué trata…**

* * *

No querrás decir lo mismo cuando te enteres, hermano. Te lo puedo asegurar. Maldición, ¡mis oídos no pueden soportar tanta perversión plasmada en una música!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

Exildan: ¿Quieres unos tapones para los oídos, conciencia?

Conciencia: ¡Al fin! Gracias, viejo.

* * *

Pues, como me agradó la canción, no tuve otra que subir el volumen. De pronto escuché otra voz, que era de otro Vocaloid… pero estaba pronunciando mi nombre.

**-¡Romu-chan!**

**-¿Qué fue eso?**

Tuve que bajar el volumen de la música. Kaito comenzó a tocar la puerta muy bruscamente. Salí de la habitación ni bien este terminó de tocar.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás gritando?**

**-Es la canción…**

**-¿Qué tiene esa canción?**

**-Pues, verás…**

_Habla ahora o calla para siempre. No tengo todo el día para escucharte. Este ambiente me cansa…_

**-No es muy agradable… Mejor escucha otra.-**me dijo.

**-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué, acaso es una canción fallida o está fuera de tono? Para mí suena bien.**

* * *

No sabes japonés, así que es más que evidente que esa música te pueda gustar sin entender nada.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Ya en ese punto, la canción terminó. Kaito decidió evadir el tema.

**-Olvídalo. Disculpa por interrumpirte.**

Volvió al primer piso de la casa y continuó viendo la televisión. Quedé extrañado en el acto.

**-¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¿Acaso no tiene otra cosa mejor que molestarme cuando escucho música? Ugh… Detesto este lugar, debería irme a otra parte.**

Me pasé andando por toda la casa de Gakupo, desde el tercer piso hasta su sótano. Tardé horas en pasear, y cuando terminé de hacerlo regresé al cuarto de invitados más aburrido de lo usual, aunque mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me enteré de que teníamos más visita.

**-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Oh, miren quién está aquí! Mira, "Yohi", Kaito llegó primero.**

Las voces las escuché desde el segundo piso de la casa.

**-¡Gumi! ¿Qué te trae por acá?-** preguntó Kaito, con un tono de sorpresa.

_¿Gumi? ¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿Y quién es ese tal "Yohi"?_

**-¿Qué crees tú, amiguito? Gakupo nos llamó a reunirnos aquí. A Yohi también lo llamó.**

**-¿Es cierto eso?-**interrogó Kaito.

**-Sí, Kaito, a mí también me llamó.-** dijo él- **Seguro que trae algo entre manos.**

_Yo también pienso lo mismo, quienquiera que seas._

**-Verás, Gumi, también vino un estudiante aquí en esta casa.**-intervino Kaito- **Está en el cuarto de invitados. Dice que Gakupo le ofreció alojamiento aquí.**

**-¿De veras?**

**-¿Los Programadores autorizaron a que ese estudiante se quede aquí**?- preguntó Yohi.

_¿Qué onda con esos Programadores? ¿Por qué los mencionan a cada rato?_

* * *

¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta, tonto? ¡Ellos forman un papel muy importante en todo esto! Fueron ellos mismos quienes crearon a los Vocaloid en este videojuego de rol.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Supongo que sí.**-respondió Kaito- **Tal vez ellos no aplicaron una ley en que prohibieran a los Vocaloid ofrecer asilo a un estudiante de la academia.**

**-Bueno, entonces no podemos sacarlo de aquí. Estaría en contra de nuestro código. ¿Quién es él, por cierto?**

_No sé, pero no me parece que deban pronunciar mi nombre así por así…_

**-El chico se ganó una gran fama estos días. Muchos en la academia lo llaman Romu-chan…**

_Tengo un mal presenti-_

**-¿QUÉEEEEEE?**

_Lo sabía. ¿Por qué soy tan famoso? Ah, ya me acuerdo… Arigatou, Karen, por joderme el anonimato en este mundo._

* * *

Escúchame bien, joven despistado: Ni la señorita Karen ni la Academia Vocaloid son conscientes ni se hacen responsables de los malos entendidos que hagan de tu vida una mísera basura. Así que por favor, señor Romu-chan, ¡retira lo que has dicho en este mismo instante!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Debería ir a saludarlo. Tal vez el destino nos quiere juntar.-** dijo Gumi, llena de alegría.

**-Y a mí el destino me la vuelve a jugar.-** agregué, en voz baja.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Gumi me encontró, sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola...** -contesté, sin tratar de mirarla y hablando con tono de indiferencia.

Dio unos pasos con dirección hacia mí, como si estuviera tan interesada en mi presencia.

**-¿Estás bien?-** me preguntó.

_Qué pregunta más tonta._

**-Una persona que está frustrada y cabizbaja nunca puede estar bien.**

**-Puedes contar conmigo.-** dijo Gumi.-** Si me dices qué te aqueja, entonces podría buscar una solución a tu problema.**

**-No eres la persona indicada para eso.**

**-Insisto, Romu-chan.**

_No tengo tiempo para ser atendido por psicólogas, basta ya._

**-Te pido que no lo hagas.**

**-Vamos, amigo mío. No quiero verte triste.**

**-¡Qué persistente! Por favor, déjame estar solo. No me estorbes.**

Gumi se enfadó.

**-De acuerdo, pues estarás solo... ¡junto a mí!**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Y aquí mismo me quedaré.-**prosiguió, mientras se sentaba a mi costado**\- No me iré hasta que me digas qué problema tienes.**

**-No, Gumi, esto no te importa. Vete de aquí, ¿quieres?**

**-Ya es tarde. Te estoy esperando.**

_Esto no puede ser verdad..._

* * *

Sí, es verdad: El "Hurt/Comfort" acaba de invadir este fic.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

El pasillo de la casa quedó en silencio, aunque no todo en absoluto. Se oía a Kaito charlar en la sala. Igualmente el ruido del televisor encendido era notorio.

Ya que estaba harto de tener a un estorbo junto a mí, tuve que explicarle mi problema para que Gumi se vaya.

**-Quiero salir de aquí.-**dije.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me obligaron a quedarme en la Academia Vocaloid. Fueron mis amigos.**

**-Lo sospechaba.-**dijo ella.

**-Bien, ahora dame una solución, Gumi. Dime cómo puedo largarme de aquí.**

**-No puedes. Debes quedarte hasta que los seis meses del periodo se concreten. Esa es la única solución que existe.**

**-Entonces no eres de ayuda después de todo. Solo tratabas de estorbarme. Igual, no creo que sea importante tu objetivo. Ahora sí puedes irte.**

Se puso de pie y me miró muy disgustada.

**-Escucha, Romu-chan: Estás equivocado si piensas que soy un estorbo. Solo quería que sonrías, pero ya que es inútil hacerlo por las buenas, entonces te haré feliz por las malas, ni más ni menos.**

**-Atrévete.-**la enfrenté.

**-Como quieras.**

**-¡O-oye! ¿Qué vas a...? ¡Au! ¡Espera, detente!**

Gumi sostuvo mi antebrazo y me arrastró hacia el primer piso, teniendo que sufrir varios golpes cayéndome por las escaleras.

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Voy a presentarte a un colega muy especial.-**dijo**\- Seguro ambos se harán buenos amigos.**

**-¡No quiero que me presentes a nadie! ¡Solo déjame en paz!**

Al final esta me soltó y rápidamente me levanté del suelo. Kaito y un sujeto rubio y alto me miraron sorprendidos.

**-Mi cabeza…**

**-¿Romu-chan? ¿Te hiciste daño? – **me preguntó Kaito.

-**Noooooo, qué va…**

**-Quise animarlo para unirse a la fiesta, pero el jovenzuelo este no tenía ganas de nada.-**aclaró Gumi.-**Por eso, traté de darle un empujoncito y bueno… aquí está.**

**-No debiste ser tan ruda con él, Gumi. Míralo, está adolorido.**-dijo el chico nuevo, quien presuntamente sería Yohi.

**-Muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero ya estoy bien, lo juro.**\- le dije.- **¿Eres también un Vocaloid, no?**

**-Claro que sí. Mi nombre es Yohioloid, maestro especialista en Actuación y Baile. Cantante de habla anglosajona, a diferencia de la mayoría que cantan en japonés, claro.**

**-Pues… Es un placer.**

_A este tipo lo veo un poco más decente. Mucho más que el peliazul ese…_

**-¡Pero bueno! ¿A qué hora va a llegar Gakupo?-** se preguntó la maestra Gumi.

_Llegará en cualquier momento…_

**-¡Hola! Ya llegué, amigos.**

**-¡Al fin!-** se alegró Kaito.

**-Apenas vamos el segundo día de clases en la Academia Vocaloid este año ¿y nos vienes con una reunión urgente en tu casa?**-dijo Yohioloid, sospechando -**¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora, Gakupo?**

Este suspiró. Parecía estar a punto de revelar algo interesante.

**-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que ustedes sepan por qué les he llamado.** –dijo.

_Esperen, a mí no me ha llamado, yo quise quedarme aquí un par de días hasta que encuentre una habitación fija._

**-Excepto el joven Rómulo, eso está claro.-** añadió.

_Ah, bueno, así pues sí._

**-Dilo ya, que no puedo esperar esta noticia.-** exclamó Gumi, desesperada.

**-Bien, bien, tranquila, amiguita, que no es el fin del mundo. De acuerdo, he aquí el motivo: permítanme que se los muestre con esta fotografía.**

Sacó la imagen de un estudiante de la academia y nos la mostró. Dicha muestra nos dejó un poco sorprendidos, en especial yo.

**-Sé muy bien que ustedes lo conocen.**

_¿Qué es esto?_

**-¿Qué demonios hace él ahí?-**pregunté.

Gumi igualmente se quedó casi sin palabras.

**-Ese chico...**

**-Creí que era un joven de muy poca relevancia en la clase.-**añadió Yohioloid.

Lo mismo digo yo. Alguien tan callado, misterioso y con cara de estúpido no puede ser el motivo de algo tan significativo para la Academia Vocaloid... O pueda ser que sí y casi nadie en el universo se haya dado cuenta.

**-Yo mismo escuché un tesoro en su garganta. Este chico canta como los dioses. Puedo concluir en que el joven David Vera puede tener una enorme fama si se dedica de lleno a entrenarse para convertirse en un Vocaloid.**

_David Vera... No puede ser posible que él... ¡Esto debe ser un error!_

* * *

**Día 3**

**Academia Vocaloid – Clase 4**

Esa sorpresa me dejó sumamente confuso. ¿David, una persona con casi la misma personalidad que los "kuudere", y más misterioso que el universo interdimensional, es un supercantante anónimo capaz de hacer suspirar a todo Vocaloid que lo escuche? A simple vista, cualquiera lo ve imposible. Tanto pensar en él y su posible voz me llegaron a causar pesadillas.

Pasé la noche en el cuarto de invitados de la casa de Gakupo. Y la verdad es que fui muy bien atendido. Terminada la reunión que organizó este, Gumi, antes de irse, me dedicó unas palabras de aliento que desearía yo olvidar:

_"__Romu-chan, espero que tú no te quedes atrás. Entre el canto, el baile y el teatro, tú tienes un talento inmenso que puede decidir por uno. Tu amigo David lo reveló en tiempo récord. Ojalá seas tú el siguiente en sorprendernos."_

Mi respuesta mental fue:

_"__El destino me eligió para ser un donnadie en el arte. No me convencerán tan fácilmente."_

De la misma manera, Yohioloid me dijo algo igual de innecesario:

_"__La directora Miku dijo que eras un chico que recibiría innumerables lecciones en esta academia. Sigo pensando en que tienes algo escondido en ese ser tan amargado e irritante que muestras. Igualmente pienso en que Maika sería una gran guía para ti. Y por cierto, lamento lo que tuviste que pasar con Rin Kagamine; a veces esa niña se excede un poco."_

Y lo que respondí a ello fue:

_"__Rin se ha vuelto mi peor pesadilla, el mundo es demasiado pequeño para nosotros. Miku debió arrepentirse por traerme aquí. En cualquier momento lo entenderá."_

Como siempre no pude evitar de agradecer a Gakupo por ser el único Vocaloid que me entiendió hasta el momento. De hecho eso esperaba…

Regresando al día 3 de esta durísima odisea, estaba a pocos minutos de llegar el nuevo maestro, y mientras tanto, les spoileé a César y a Elías explicándoles qué clase de "maestro" nos llegaría:

**-Su nombre es Kaito. Es un peliazul y usa bufanda y un abrigo blanco y largo, como si fuera un saco…**

**-Parece tener buen aspecto.-**comentó César.

**-Sí, de hecho me hace recordar a cierto personaje…**

**-¿Se puede saber a qué clase de personaje te refieres, Elías?**

**-Ese "elegido" de Matrix. Creo que se llamaba Neo, o algo así…**

**-…**

César y yo nos miramos como si hubiésemos visto algo sin sentido.

**-Elías, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan malo haciendo referencias?**

**-Eh, bueno, es lo primero que se me ocurrió, je, je…-**respondió, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

Elías de por sí es malo en todo. No hay nada que no haga bien, al menos hasta ahora…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Digan lo que digan, no evitarán la triste realidad, caballeros.-**agregué- **Ese sujeto… me demostró que el arroz se le ha quemado.**

**-¿El arroz… se le ha quemado?**

**-¿Qué, acaso no sabe cocinar?** –preguntó Elías.

**-No, no me entienden; me refiero a que lo marcaron con el "espejo de Venus" por error.-** dije.

**-Ah, ya veo. El señor Kaito es un Yakuza, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que esa marca es un tatuaje…**

-Debe ser un maestro muy temido…

_¡No, no y no! ¡¿Por qué carajos no me entienden?!_

* * *

No, Romu-chan, tú eres el que no entiende. Kaito solo es un maestro afeminado. Además, ¿qué rayos tiene que importar si ese Vocaloid tiene otra clase de preferencias? No te va a afectar en nada, **"vaca"**.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Basta! Iré directo al punto, ¿está claro? ¡El maestro Kaito es un mari…!**

**-¡Ya está por venir! ¡Regresen a sus asientos!–**exclamó Miyuki.

_Argh, ¿justo ahora?_

**-Lo siento, amigo, pero ya debo ir a mi sitio.-** dijo César, tratando de irse.

**-Y yo también. Me quedaré atrás a evaluar qué tan genial es ese tal Kaito.-** añadió Elías- **Debe de ser todo un Casanova… Si fuera así, le pediría un par de lecciones de cómo conquistar chicas…**

**-Elías, ¿acaso existe un momento en que puedas dejar de pensar en solo eso?**

Los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas carpetas y nos sentamos. Ya allí, arrugué la frente y esperé la llegada del instructor a quien muchas chicas lo califican de "sexy".

**-En serio, Romu-chan, ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?** –insistió Elías.

_Aquí viene otro malentendido…_

**-No, solo me preocupo por todas las idioteces que ocasionas. Manoseaste a una maestra de esta academia. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?**

Elías hizo un gesto de poeta enamorado:

**-Claro que sí, gran amigo mío. Se llama ****_Suerte_****… Luka Megurine, ese era su nombre. Nunca olvidaré ese rostro de ensueño, su atuendo tan llamativo… y esa tierna suavidad de sus…**

**-Cállate, imbécil. No se puede hablar así contigo.-**le interrumpí.

Finalmente el maestro Kaito llegó. Hizo su aparición de forma espontánea e inesperada.

Como el día de ayer, Miyuki hizo lo que toda delegada haría:

**-¡De pie! ¡Saluden!-** exclamó.

**-¡Buenos días!**

**-¡Siéntense!**

Segundos más tarde, empezó la presentación del peliazul. Esta vez hablaba más tímido que cuando lo vi fuera de esta escuela.

**-B-Buenos días… Mi nombre es…**

**-¡Kaito! ¡Eres Kaito Shion!-** interrumpió Karen, llena de euforia y gritando de la nada.

Karen se levantó de su carpeta mientras el resto del alumnado la mirábamos como si fuera un fenómeno.

_¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta para nada, Karen. Gracias por sacarme la duda, en serio. A propósito, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco ruidosa?_

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Kaito Shion?-** pregunté, en voz baja-** ¿Ese es su nombre completo?**

_Pues qué sorpresa tan insignificante…_

**\- No, jovencita; te equivocas, yo solamente me llamo Kaito. El apellido de Shion lo inventaron mis fans para mí.**

**-¿Entonces… solo te llamas Kaito?**

**-Eh, sí.**

_Ahora resulta que no eres una verdadera fan de Vocaloid del todo, Karen. Qué se siente eso, ¿eh?_

* * *

Te estás olvidando que el más perjudicado aquí, eres tú.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Fue entonces donde Karen calló. Todos seguíamos mirándola (era obvio pues estaba todavía de pie). Bajó la cabeza, haciéndonos creer que finalmente ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero un gesto de ella nos hizo dudar: Cruzó los brazos, y meditó un poco. Por increíble que parezca, ni siquiera el maestro Kaito ni Miyuki le pidieron que tome asiento.

Como idiotas seguíamos fijando nuestros ojos en ella, posiblemente esperando una respuesta salida de su propia voz.

**-¡Claro!** -recordó- **Es cierto; solo te llamabas Kaito. No me había acordado antes, ji, ji, ji…**

Acto seguido todos caímos de cabeza ante tanta tontería acumulada. Sí, todos…

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde…

* * *

El asunto fue arreglado inmediatamente. Después de un discurso de Kaito acerca del baile y sus beneficios, nos reveló que hay salas especializadas para hacer ensayos y coreografías en la academia.

**-En esta escuela tenemos solo siete de estas salas. Y justo ahora tenemos una en reserva para hacer práctica el primer día. Nos iremos enseguida para allá. Miyuki les guiará a todos.**

Ni bien escuchó su nombre se puso de pie al lado del pupitre.

**-Delegada, me iré adelantando.-**prosiguió Kaito- **Te encargarás de poner orden.**

**-Entendido, maestro.**

Kaito abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir más. La voz de Miyuki, fiel a su estilo, resonó en todo el salón de clases, aunque con un tono inusualmente agrio.

**-De acuerdo, todos formen dos columnas mixtas frente a la puerta. No olviden dejar sus mochilas en sus asientos; no los necesitarán por ningún motivo. Si alguno de ustedes piensa en escapar, lo reportaré y haré que lo amonesten.**

_¿Pero qué bicho le picó? Habla como si fuera una militar._

**-Mejor será que me aleje de ella**\- dijo Elías- **No es mi tipo; es muy mandona.**

**-Y que lo digas, viejo…-**confirmé.

Todos seguimos al pie de la letra las dulces palabras de nuestra delegada. Nos limitamos todos a caminar por los pasillos, conservando el orden.

Y de repente, una revoltosa salvaje aparece… pateándome por la retaguardia.

**-¡Au!**

Contra el suelo nuevamente, pero esta vez no con un poste, por suerte…

**-¡Has tocado fondo, Romu-chan! ¡Rechazaste mi propuesta dos veces! ¡Ni sueñes que me voy a permitir una tercera esta vez!**

**-¡Yukino…!**

El imprevisto llamó la atención de todos. Miyuki fue la última en darse cuenta, mientras que César y Elías fueron los primeros.

**-No entiendo qué está pasando… Por cierto, ¿qué está pasando, César?-**preguntó Elías.

**-Es ella otra vez…**

**-¡Tu participarás en este concurso, quieras o no!-**gritó- **Si no gano la apuesta que hice en el club, entonces la pagarás muy caro. ¡Ahora toma este bolígrafo y garabatea el maldito papel!**

El lapicero cayó de punta sobre mi pecho. El papel descendió lentamente encima de mi cara. De inmediato aparté el papel y me quedé sentado en el pasillo aún con el dolor de espalda.

**-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-** exclamó César, confrontando a Yukino- **Estás haciendo cosas en contra de su voluntad. ¡Déjalo!**

**-¡Si te metes, a ti te irá peor!-** volvió a gritar.

**-Podría avisarle a la directora Miku si fuera posible.**

* * *

¡Huy, esto está que quema...! Quiero ver más acción, chicos. Sigan peleando, por favor.

Atte.:Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Haz lo que quieras. Ningún Vocaloid me va a detener ahora.**

Kiyosaki estaba observándome.

**-¿Tienes dudas, Romu-chan? Tal vez convendría llamar a Karen para que te de un impulso. ¿Dónde estás, Karen-chan?**

**-¿Yo?-**respondió ella, que estaba entre la multitud.

**-Karen, esto no es de tu incumbencia.** –interrumpió César- **No le hagas caso.**

Sin embargo, la muy terca se acercó.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres tú y qué le haces a Rómulo?**

**-Oh, cierto, primera vez que nos vemos. ¿Qué tal, querida? Mi nombre es…**

**-Karen, mejor aléjate, ¿sí?-** dijo Elías- **Tú no tienes nada que ver con la señorita Kawasaki…**

_Por favor, Elías, es Kiyosaki, ¡no metas la pata, idiota!_

**-¡Cállate!-**gritó la fujoshi-** Me llamó a mí, lo que significa que también tengo que ver en esto.**

_Inmolarte no servirá de nada, Karen…_

**-Me alegro de que estés aquí, señorita Karen. Quería que este momento fuera único para que ambos estén más unidos que nunca.**

**-¿Ambos, dices? No sé de qué hablas…**

**-No lo ocultes, querida. Sé que estás en una relación con ese chico de allí.-**me señaló.

_Ok, esto ya se puso feo…_

**-¿Con Romu-chan? Espera, yo no…**

**-¡Es cierto! ¡Los dos son novios!-** exclamó un compañero.

**-Viéndolos juntos hacen una buena pareja. Es difícil negarlo.-**dijo otro.

Y así sucesivamente toda la clase comenzó a murmurar de mi supuesta relación con una chica que desearía tener… a mil kilómetros de distancia.

**-¡Cállense!-** grité- **¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡César, haz algo!**

**-Está bien, iré a llamar al maestro Kaito.-**atendió, para que más tarde intente correr hacia la sala de ensayos.

**-Karen, explícale el malentendido. Las dos son chicas, así que pueden tratar mejor este asunto.** -dije.

**-…**

Se quedó callada. Esa reacción me intranquilizó, por lo que tuve que repetir lo dicho.

**-¡Karen, respóndele! ¿Quién como tú para hacerla entend-?**

**-Sí…**

**-Un momento, ¿qué?**

* * *

Misión fallida, amigo. Ahora falta que Arturo escuche esto y saldrás bien premiado.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Está bien, ya lo saben todos! Romu-chan es mi novio, ¿están contentos ahora?**

_¡¿Cómo pudiste, Karen?! *snif*_

**-Ji, ji, ji, ji… Parece que les fue inútil seguir escondiendo ese vínculo.-** sonrió Yukino, con actitud ganadora.

_Todavía tengo oportunidad para esclarecer las cosas… Solo basta con hacer una ruptura en público y…_

**-¡Como sea! De igual forma no iremos a tu estúpido concurso, así que ahórrate esa firma.-**le grité.

**-¡Eso nunca! Ustedes irán sí o sí, así que más vale que vea esa hoja firmada.**

**-Antes muerto. Mejor me voy. Karen, nos vamos a la sala de ensayos. Tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo…**

**-Hazlo.-**me detuvo.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué, Karen? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Estás demente?**

**-Es la única forma de saber si me demuestras lo mucho que me amas**.- contestó.

_No puede ser… Karen, estás fingiendo, ¿o no? Si no lo estás, entonces será mi fin…_

* * *

Tranquilízate, amigo, Karen está fingiendo, de verdad. Solo inventa algo para que los dos puedan salir de esta.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Pobre chica. ¿Ves lo que le causas, Romu-chan? Si haces lo que te pedí, todos estaremos felices, te lo prometo.-**insistió Yukino.

_¿Dónde diablos estás, Miku? Pensé que serías de ayuda, pero no estás haciendo nada._

* * *

Mientras tanto, a través de una cámara de seguridad…

* * *

**-Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante… Romu-chan se metió en un grave lío. ¡Macne!**

**-¿Sí, directora Miku?**

**-¿Puedes traerme mi libreta de apuntes?**

**-¿Cuál de todas?**

**-La verde aguamarina, que está en ese estante de allá.**

**-¡P-pero si todos son de ese mismo color!**

**-Pues improvisa. Sólo saca una.**

**-¡S-sí! Aquí tiene.**

**-Bien, gracias. A ver… Romu-chan… está… discutiendo… con una estudiante…**

**-Disculpe, pero… ¿Qué está escribiendo?**

**-Solo apunto las experiencias de los "chicos nuevos" de esta academia. Es un experimento, Macne, no es nada del otro mundo.**

**-Pero si es la primera vez que haces eso…**

**-Silencio.**

* * *

De vuelta al pasillo...

* * *

_Si Yukino hizo una apuesta por vernos a Karen y a mí juntos, entonces no me queda otra que darle en el punto débil... _

**-No sé qué has apostado por nosotros, pero por lo que me estás haciendo, yo sería capaz de arruinar lo que ganarás.-**la amenacé.

**-Eso no me interesa. Solo me importa lo que puedo perder.**

Me miró con un gesto de atrevimiento. Yukino esperaba a que tome el papel y lo firme, cosa que nunca me atrevería a hacer. Únicamente traté de leer lo que decía en la hoja:

* * *

_Club del Amor Verdadero y las Relaciones Sentimentales._

_Hoja de inscripción_

_Tenga mi más cordial saludo, joven promesa cautivadora. Mi nombre es Yukino Kiyosaki, lideresa de este hermoso club que trata de estrechar vínculos entre las parejas sentimentales más codiciadas de la Academia Vocaloid. Te elegí a ti para ser parte de nosotros inscribiéndote en un asombroso concurso que te encantará de principio al fin junto a tu pareja._

_Participarás en competencias emocionantes en las que se entregará un premio muy especial al ganador: una noche en el Hotel Décima Estrella (Habitación Tipo Corazón clase A+), la más prestigiosa de Yama, ¡con todo pagado!_

_La inscripción es totalmente gratuita. El único requisito es tener novio(a). No cuenta si los participantes son:_

_-Amigos_

_-Desconocidos_

_-Compañeros_

_-Mejores amigos_

_-Hermanos_

_-Primos_

_-Amigos con derechos_

_-Socios_

_-Enemigos_

_-Rivales de nacimiento_

_-Amigos por y para siempre_

_-Colegas_

_-Camaradas_

_-Amigovios_

_-Amores platónicos_

_-Novios no-públicos o_

_-Solamente amigos._

_El próximo ganador puedes ser tú. ¡No desaproveches esta oportunidad!_

_Organizado por:_

_Srta. Yukino Kiyosaki (Líder/dueña del club)_

_Srta. Asuka Yamaguchi (Administradora del Club)_

* * *

Al leer todo esto, encontré sentimientos mezclados. Furia, risa, fastidio, y mucha, pero mucha indiferencia.

_Arturo… Si hubieras estado en mi lugar… ya serías el chico más feliz de la Tierra._

En vez de firmar ese insignificante trozo de papel, decidí hacer algo mucho más oportuno para la ocasión…

**-Je… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Solo tengo que firmar esto?**

**-No tienes otra opción, Romu-chan.**

**-¿Tú crees?**

Levanté el bolígrafo y lo lancé hacia una ventana abierta. Después arrugué el papel y lo tiré directo a la cabeza de Yukino. Una vez en el suelo, lo pisé tres veces.

**-No me jodas. Jamás haría algo tan patético. Jamás.-**contesté.

Kiyosaki nunca imaginó que tomaría esta medida. Quedó en shock y se inmutó.

Justo en ese momento llegó una pizca de salvación: la subdirectora Maika. Su "azento" bien marcado se escuchó nuevamente.

**-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Acaso alguien se ha liado? Estoy dictando unas clases y vosotros andáis gritando e interrumpiendo lo que… ¿Eh…? ¿Rómulo? ¿Yukino? ¿Podéis explicarme qué diantres está ocurriendo?**

**-Oh, ¿qué tal, maestra Maika? Solo es un pequeño problema, no nos haga caso.**

Pero Yukino ignoró su presencia. Solo bajó su cabeza. Sospechaba muy bien que era lo que tramaba, y parece que no me equivoqué en lo absoluto…

**-Iluso… Has cometido un grave error al hacer eso. Me agotaste la paciencia. No me queda otra que hacerte firmar…**

**-Creo que me van a hacer mierda…**

**-¡..A la fuerza!**

En tan solo milisegundos un puño iba directo a mi nariz como un cohete, Hubiese quedado inconsciente si no fuera porque un ángel vino de la nada a rescatarme.

(Inserte música épica aquí)

**-¡Suficiente!**

**-¿Qué?**

Una mano detuvo el puñetazo, mientras un balanceante mechón de pelo color rosa rozaba mi cara.

**-¡Yo también perdí la paciencia, Kiyosaki!-**gritó-** En la academia Vocaloid existen reglas, y ya que eres una _Synth_, estás obligada a seguirlas**.

**-¡Sensei!… Pe… pero… ¿Cómo descubriste dónde estaba?**

**-Tu amiguita te delató. Bien por ella, ya que se salvó de un castigo, pero tú… Tú te mereces algo mucho más drástico.**

Yukino se asustó.

**-¿Algo más… drástico? No… ¡Noooooo!**

Huyó sin detenerse corriendo por el pasillo, escapando hacia quién sabe dónde. Sin embargo, aquella chica pelirrosa no se molestó en perseguirla. Se quedó allí.

**-Guau… ¿Cómo tú… lograste que se fuera así de fácil?-**le pregunté.

Ella estaba de espaldas.

**-Parece que a ti te falta diferenciar la "firmeza" de la "provocación".-**afirmó-** Solo conseguiste irritarla.**

**-¿Firmeza? ¿Ese es tu secreto?**

**-Podría decirse que sí. Afortunadamente vine en buen momento**.-dijo.

**-Cierto, sí que tengo suerte. Por cierto, ¿quién eres?**

**-¿Qué quién soy, dices? Así que eres nuevo aquí…**

Giró media vuelta, y exhibió su rostro. Déjenme admitir que… Elías tuvo toda la razón al referirse así de ella…

**-Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, maestra Vocaloid de la Clase 5, especialista en Canto y Baile. Guárdate los halagos, cariño.-**se presentó, mientras hacía un guiño muy insinuante.

Como respuesta a ese dichoso guiño, Elías, que estaba a mi costado, perdió la cabeza. Además, detrás de mí había docena y media de imbéciles con los ojos brillando. Era curioso que yo no haya reaccionado como ellos.

_Supongo que soy inmune a cualquier cosa…_

* * *

Ay, Romu-chan, eres tan especial… Pero muy pronto vas a caer…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

...

* * *

**Exildan:** Si deseo algo más de atención, entonces la continuación debería ser impactante... ¡Sirios!

**Sirios:** ¿Sí, señor?

**Exildan:** El próximo capítulo necesita más "Miku" y más "Luka", ¡Prepárate y ponte en marcha!

**Sirios:** ¡A la orden! Desirée, necesito que me acompañes...

**Desirée: **No iré contigo si no traemos más "Rena". ¡Ella también es importante!

**Sirios:** Ya, está bien, pero por favor, sé más discreta, que Exildan se va a enterar...

**Desirée:** ¡Perfecto! ¿Nos vamos?

**Sirios:** Sí, sí...

...

...

...

**Exildan:** Tiene razón. Necesita más "Rena"...


End file.
